Old dog new tricks
by randomthoughts96
Summary: Matthew was a simple guy working at a club until a certain team crashed In and kidnapped him
1. Chapter 1

Werewolves of vale chapter 1 first night

_Downtown vale 3:00 am_

The woman was walking down the street after clubbing the whole night, she was drunk and she knew it but who cares no one was going to mess with her ,she hopes, it was a weekday none of the really bad criminals came out until the weekend that's why she went clubbing at this time.

"GRRRRRRRRR" she hears the growl but when she turns around she doesn't see anything. Huh her mind must be playing tricks on her. She hears it again this time accompanied with pain and finally realizes that she hasn't eaten anything since 6:00 yesterday, of course her stomach was growling.

And as she turns she sees it and screams for the next second until her throat has been ripped out, her blood gushing out still trying to scream as it too died turning to a gurgle as her murderer runs away the one of many of their kills.

as she dies a howl is heard through the night and she is not seen until the next day when a jogger takes a wrong corner and sees her lying face down her eyes wide open in terror her face still painted to look like a death-stalker from the club.

_Beacon Hall of Fallen Hero's 3:00 am same day_

Inside the hall of Fallen Hero's Ozpin is walking through just like always reminiscing about the past, his best moments and his worst failures all standing in front of him holograms flaring and weapons gleaming looking as if they could be picked up and be wielded at any time. But he knew that couldn't happen because all the owners were dead. Either KIA or MIA for too long to be alive, now as he was about to walk out of the Hall is when he saw it a weapon he knew well as he helped design it grow with a faint aura as it spun out of control but the last time it did that…

"Oh dear Monty, please don't let it be him. Please I don't want to get Glynda's hopes up especially not with the anniversary coming up so soon"

But the weapon kept shining its orange aura throughout the room as Ozpin captured it on his scroll to show tomorrow.

Ruby POV

As we all got set up for combat classes and started to walk towards the class we saw that Ms. Goodwitch walking away from the class before saying "I am sorry girls but all combat classes are postponed until tomorrow."

As we looked at her we saw her eyes had been red from crying and she had a box strapped to her back and some flowers in her hand she was moving to another room that I had seen but never actually looked at before. Wanting to know what was wrong with our teacher we went to see where she was going.

As we went into the room we saw in thin gold letters the words 'Hall of Fallen Hero's' we saw her walk in then some other students including Cardin Winchester came in too as he sees Ms. Goodwitch both shake their heads to each other came in and sat down in front of a hologram of a boy about 6'4 with bright yellow eyes that showed mischief and happiness, he had medium length brown hair that caught the light of an imaginary sun giving it a coppery tone to it, standing his arms crossed wearing a red v-neck shirt and dark blue jeans his face smiling a soft smile on one half of his face. He had an air about him like the world could come crashing down on top of you and he would be there to catch and bare the weight so you wouldn't have to.

Underneath the hologram of the boy was a morningstar, it was shaded a nice sunset orange its spikes were gleaming wickedly, the whole thing gave off an aura of warmth and protection that as long as it was there the darkness couldn't get you. Underneath the morningstar was a plaque, it said 'Harvest Moon a light that guided many to safety in great times of darkness and despair'

The whole thing had plaque that read 'Matthew Mactire, whose whole life was to fighting the darkness that surrounds us all, and who gave his life so that others may have a chance to bring more light to the world'

As my team and I stood there I saw that had set the flowers next to the memorial to the boy and after a while people started to leave. As we saw them leave we started to go over to Ms. Goodwitch talk to about who the boy was when we saw the hulking mass of Cardin Winchester stand in front of us blocking our way.

"Give her a few more minutes She knew him more than all of us and she still feels the sting of his death as if it happened just yesterday" what was usually a scowl that permeated his face was instead a very sad frown. It was odd to see on his face as he usually projected strength but now, it looked as if he wanted to curl up and bawl like a little kid.

"Who was this guy Cardin, it looks like Ms. Goodwitch has lost a child to the grim?" Yang asked looking again at the crying huntress.

"He was a bright light against evil and would have been a great hunter maybe the greatest of all time. Not because of skill but because he ,next to Jauney-boy, had the kindest heart I have ever known in my existence. That's why I used to bully Jaune because he reminded me of Matt, and it pissed me off that the fact that why does someone with next to no skill get to live when a great person like Matt have to die. And now that I come back to see him I realize that I've turned into an ass again and if he was here he'd kick my ass so many times across remnant that the time when he was done there wouldn't be a me left, and for that I wish the most sincere apologies to you and to jnpr and to all the faunas I have bullied. But to know who he is you must go ask to find out the whole story. That or Ozpin."

After Cardin said that he just up and left the room. Then Ozpin strode into the room and walked up to as she got up and he showed her something from his scroll and started speaking in a hushed tone that the group couldn't hear and as listened and looked at the scroll her eyes grew wide and she instantly turned and slapped Ozpin in the face sending him to the ground his glasses flying.

"HOW DARE YOU EVEN SUGGEST THAT HE IS ALIVE. ON TODAY OF ALL DAYS YOU DECIDE TO PULL A STUNT LIKE THIS. YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO THINK THAT HE DID ANY OF THESE MURDERS" after that she instantly turned to walk out and seeing team rwby seeing her eruption screamed at the girls "Unless you all want detention for your remaining years her at beacon you will tell no one of what you witnessed understand, and Ozpin do what you must but do not think I will held in any way other than to say that of any of the teams I would suggest that team rwby be sent on your 'mission'?" and with that she immediately stalked out of the room a murderous aura around her.

As the team looked back to Ozpin they saw him shaking his head sighing and he then looked at us and motioned for us to come over to talk. we did but hesitantly as Goodwitch could always come back and scream or attack us at any time.

"The mission I am about to give you is of the most utmost importance and secrecy, and under any circumstances is no one is to know about it not JNPR, not the other professors, no one. If you breach this rule you will be expelled from beacon and you will be immediately barred from hunting forever. do I make myself perfectly clear."

upon hearing these terms we all nodded our heads in agreement.

"Good, you will be given two weeks and whatever you deem necessary while on this mission you will be leaving tonight" ozpin told us his back turning to face the hologram of Matt

"What is the mission Headmaster" Blake asked

as ozpin turned to us and said "Your mission is to find Matthew Mactire and bring him back to beacon by whatever means even if it involves fighting and knocking him unconscious even if he looks slightly different or refuses to come with you bring him anyways."

I looked at ozpin and asked the most obvious question "Sir isn't Matt dead"

His response was to hand me his scroll a video already uploaded and as I played it for all to see it showed Ozpin walking down the hall we are standing in now then Matt's weapon shining and the spikes and the ball of the morning star starting to spin rapidly and an orange glow coming from the weapon and then a blinding flash and it was over.

"that is reason enough for me to believe Matt is still alive and not only that but in vale as you know there has been a small string of murders in the clubbing district and I believe Matt is somehow involved and you will go and find him and bring him back. officially you are going to stop a rogue Beowulf pack in vale killing in the night ,and though that was dealt with about a week ago, only a few deaths have happened afterward too random for the police to see a connection but I have and you will find him after two weeks if you haven't then you will return but the mission will still be seen as a success"

"Understood sir"

third person pov

_many days later around 9:00 in a hotel in vale_

"This sucks we had two weeks off school to do go clubbing to find this guy, and we have near limitless money and resources from beacon to accomplish our mission and not only have we not found him, but we have to come back to beacon in two days. I say screw the mission we should have some fun"

"Yang we can't just blow of this mission we have to at least try even if we don't succeed (But let's face it wheres the fun in not having them meet him soon in some ridiculous way like he's late for work and runs into them right? Naaaah, that would be way too much of a coincidence right? ) Ruby said as she reprimanded her sister as she and the rest of team rwby as they got ready to go to the last club on the list they needed to check.

"Ohhhhhh I know that one ruby its a really good club that I used to frequent very much" Yang said as she recognized Juniors club was at the top of the list "Good to see it standing after the last time I was there"

"Oh goody" Weiss said as she and the rest of the girls got ready

_three blocks away in an apartment_

The boy that team rwby was looking for at the moment was just getting out of his shower and had made himself a sandwich and after feeding the stray cat he had picked up and his dog who must have had part wolf in it and not too far back as the thing on it's hind legs towered over even him, looked up and seeing it was almost twelve noticed that he was going to be late for work.

"SHIT I CAN'T BE LATE OR MR. XIONG WILL PAY ME WITHOUT TIPS" he yelled as he ran out of his apartment grabbing his jacket and flipped up his hood because of the rain outside and ran out to the street, pushing his way to into the crowd so he could make it to his bar-tending job on time before the club opens or he would only get the pay for today and really it was the tips that got his rent paid. well that and the special favors he owed to the twins that helped him secure the job he owed everything to the really seeing as how they found him in the street all those years ago without anything but the clothes on his back.

After that, well they gave him a job, an apartment close by and he usually was always on time and the pay was OK and with tips it was amazing actually but as for the last few weeks the club was shut down and he was out of a job. But this week was the grand opening and since it was a Friday it was packed so Junior , Mr. Xiong always asked that I call him that but he feels like he is disrespecting him when he does, asked for the best of the best to be there and well it seems that Matt was his best bartender.

What sucked more is that the Twins where hurt in an exchange with a rowdy customer who beat everyone up and though he wishes he was there so he could have helped them, Junior said that he was glad he wasn't, because if he got hurt he wouldn't know what to do ,he doesn't know why but Junior always tried to act like a big brother towards him, he doesn't ask why but its nice to know that he cares about him.

As Matt ran down the street he checks his phone for the time not noticing the four girls that walked out in front of him. And as he slammed into them he knocked himself and them too the ground and he started to apologize "Oh my gosh I'm sorry I didn't see you there"he said as he helped them to their feet he noticed that each of them seemed to be of a certain… color scheme but who was he to judge he works with a girl that wears a newspaper dress "I was running late for my job and I couldn't be late. Again I am soooo sorry for slamming into you girls but I really need to get to work sorry"

As Matt ran away from the girls he looks back one more time before deciding that he had kind of ruffled their dresses and that they had quite obviously looked like they were going to hit the night town so the least he could do is get them out of the rain.

As he walked back towards them he said "Look I know that there aren't enough apologies in the world for what I did but if possible I could get you out of the rain and into a club if it would make you feel better its just down the block and I could get you a few drinks on the house if you'd like"

The girl in Yellow said "Hey no real harm done killer and I think that I speak for all of us when I say sure you could buy us some drinks" as she said that he started to lead them to the club and as he passed Boris he said his hellos to him and got them in when he asked

"So what are your names so I know who I am serving to Ladies" as I looked to them.

"oh where are my manners sorry I'm Yang Xiao Long , you've already met my sister Ruby Rose and the girl in white is Weiss Schnee and the other is Blake Belladonna (wow that was one hell of a coincidence that they met up I mean think of all the things that could have gone wrong that have made it so Matt didn't meet them at all for the entire night) what's your name?"

"My name is Matthew Mactire and it is a pleasure to meet you what do you girls want?"

"Wait did you say Matthew Mactire?"

"Yeah why?"

Yang looked at him and then the picture from her scroll "Holy shit it's actually you?"

"What do you mean it's me, of course I'm me but I don't think we've met before ,unless we were drunk, on which I ask again what would you like?" Matt asked starting to get worried. It wasn't his first time people have tried to pretend to recognize him especially girls that were trying to get in his pants but it didn't seem like yang was that type of girl, or at least he hoped not.

"Well I actually need two things first being I need a strawberry sunrise with an umbrella in it please"

'Huh you know that's the first drink I was ever taught to make but almost no one ever orders it though to be honest it tastes awful (I don't have a clue whether it would or not in real life so if it does whelp sorry) so I shouldn't be surprised' he thought this as he made and finished the drink as the night crowd shuffled in and the dance floor started moving while he was making the blonde's drink he notice she had sent something on her scroll to her friends and they seemed to be looking at me and back to their scrolls and started to meander their way over to him but he really didn't notice this too much thinking they just wanted to talk to their friend.

"And the second thing you would like" Matt asked wanting to get to some of the other customers

"Well that's the easier thing. I need you to come with me" she said brightly

Well there goes yet another girl trying to use flirting to get more drinks from him 'huh' well might as well put her down before she tries anything else

"Look I don't know what other clubs you go to but here we do things professionally so either make an order or leave, OK" he started to move away from her but she had gripped his tie that he had to wear and forced him back to where she was. 'damn how strong is this girl'

"I don't think you understand when I made the request for you I meant it as an order, I want you to come with me **now**" Yang replied with the smile on her face turning a little more sickly sweet the rest of her friends where not to far behind her covering some of his exits as he looked around he saw that none of the bouncers were around to help him so he decided to use the emergency button he kept for the twins that they told him to use, only when he felt threatened. 'good as time as any to need them for some help' he thought as he pushed it.

"Look I have just pushed a panic button and some bouncer's will be here shortly and I would not like to make a scene on my first day back and we can all make this go away if you would just let go of my tie and leave me alone OK" I told her trying to reason with the blonde so that nothing bad was going to happen, he didn't want anyone to get hurt and under any other time he would feel ecstatic that a girl like Yang wanted him but he can tell by looking at her that she was definitely a violent woman and he just didn't want to get into anything right now.

But she still stood there smiling and yanked harder on his tie until her lips were right by his ear and said "I wouldn't worry about them I can handle them" As Matt heard this he panicked a bit until he saw the familiar faces of Melanie and Militia coming by to help him with the crazy girl.

"Uhhhh can I get some help please."

"Oh sister look its that girl that attacked us last time well we need to teach her a lesson anyways"

'wait this was the girl that put me out of a job for weeks on end' Matt thought as his hand inched up to loosen the tie seeing as how a fight was about to break out. And he knew what that meant. When he had gotten the job as the bartender Junior made sure that he would know to escape out the back door and wait until he was called to return after the fight was over. He always wanted to help but Junior always shot that idea down and just told him to run.

So as soon as he had the tie loosened he could escape he just had to wait for the twins to give him the signal and he'd be gone in a flash and be at home safe and sound.

"Matt run now" Melanie said

And as soon as the tie was off he felt a another piece of fabric loop around his neck and pull him toward another person and heard them say "Why don't we all calm down and no one will get hurt, ok."

Matt saw as the twins eyes grew wide as they saw this and when tried to make a move Yang was there stopping them from advancing

"Get him out of here Blake make sure that he gets to beacon"

As Blake started to drag him to the door, and Matt saw a few of the bouncers move in to help him and as they came they too were intercepted this time by Ruby and junior by Weiss, and they were all getting beaten badly and Matt didn't know what to do he always made sure to try and solve things before they got to this point. He didn't know what to do.

"_Elbow your captor in the stomach make sure that you leave it there for a half second then take her arm and using your height and weight as a lever to flip her onto her back apply a steady punch to the temple to knock out and then run as fast as you can home stupid."_ As Matt heard this he didn't hesitate to do what the voice tells him to do and Elbows Blake in the stomach and flips her onto her back he sees the surprised look on her face "Sorry" and he punches her dazing her for a few minutes

After that Matt runs out of the club through the back door into the alley now all he had to do was get home and he was safe.

As he started to run through the alley way he heard glass breaking and sees Ruby was hot on his heels and gaining really fast and he started to pour on the speed but it was no use she still was gaining.

As he ran he took a wrong turn and ended in a dead end and turned around and saw his four chasers behind him. Matt was starting to get annoyed he just wanted to work was that so hard just to go serve some drinks and they would have never known about him and he would be left in peace thats all he wants is peace.

"WHAT IS YOUR GUYS'S PROBLEM. LEAVE ME ALONE" Matt yelled at them

Yang looked at him and said "We can't do that, now we have you surrounded just come quietly and no one else needs to get hurt ok."

"Fuck you. You have been nothing but hurting and threatening me and my employers since I saw you girls OK. All I have done is be nice to you guys and you come into the place I work assault me, attack my employers, and try to kidnap me"

"Ok this is getting us nowhere Yang just knock him out and be done with it" as Yang moved in Matt felt a surge of adrenaline hit him.

As Yang moved into knock Matt out he heard that same voice in his head speak again _"dodge right"_ he did and yang went soaring behind him _"run forward jump onto the ladder for the fire escape then jump over the wall behind you"_ as he heard the voice stop he did what it told him to do even though he knew he would probably fail at it but surprisingly it worked and he was on the run again and after twenty minutes had made it home. He was finally safe.

"What the hell, how did he do that?" Yang asked looking as the boy just disappear from us yet again. She couldn't believe that he had escaped yet again from her grasp.

"Well he used to be a hunter in training so he does have some skill, but why would he work in a club like that where anyone could recognize him instead of just going somewhere else?" Ruby asked after seeing the boy leave in a way only a hunter could. "And now how are we going to find him he could be anywhere now"

"Actually he's about three blocks away at his apartment" Blake said as the girls looked at her she explained. "When I had him I placed a tracker on him so that way we could find him if something like this was to happen. And we might want to go over there now so that way nothing else can go wrong and he slips away again."

As the girls made their way to the apartment, Matt had gotten in and was sitting on his couch going over event that he'd been apart of. Why were these girls coming for him. There was no reason to, he'd done nothing to gather any attention. Maybe he should call some of Juniors friends for some protection. Like Roman he might be a thief but he also knew that he would held Matt out, for a price at least. Matt knew that the club was mostly a front so that 'other things' could happen, how else was a guy that just turned eighteen about a month ago be able to work there serving alcohol.

As he was about to call his employers friends he heard a knock at his door door and decided to answer it thinking it was probably Junior or the twins to escort him back to the club. "Oh thank Oum you guys are alright." he said as he opened the door just to move fast enough to dodge a fist flying at his head. Thats when he noticed it was Ruby and the others that had been at his door "Oh come on you have got to be kidding me can't you guys just take a hint and fuck off"

"Nope" Yang said "You're coming with us and that's final"

"And my reply is still the same. Fuck. Off. You. Stupid. Sluts."

Weiss then hit him with a glyph essentially pinning him to his floor and said " Well I hate to burst your bubble but you don't have a choice now do you" he then heard a loud growl and saw that Jack was next to the girl in white lips pulled into a snarl revealing his pearly whites towards the girl expression clear _'drop my master you bitch'._

"Hey snow bitch say hello to man's best friend JACK SICK 'EM" Jack not needing any more encouraging attacked Weiss making her drop her glyph and Matt pulled out the Pistol from the Coffee table that Junior had given him to protect himself just in case and open fired on the other girls all the shots miraculously hit the girls ,he was known to be a terrible shot at times, and saw that not one of them was affected by the shots that he had put into them and saw that Yang had punched his dog throwing it through a door a whimper coming from his room "Jack, no! I'll fucking kill you" Matt snarled until he too was hit in the face knocking him out of the fight.

"Well that was a thing" Yang said as she looked at the boy on the ground "Weiss you OK?"

"Yeah I was able to keep that mongrel from biting me, but still the thing slobbered all over me."

"Well at least we were able to get our mission completed now we just have to get him to beacon" Blake said as she was starting to approach the boy, before he showed that even while unconscious he still had one trick up his sleeve as she was attacked by thirty pounds of cat hissing claws out starting to bite and scratch the Faunas "AHHH what the hell I'm a cat faunas ,female even, why would a frigging cat attack me. Someone get it off, get it off, get it off, get it off"

as they had finally gotten the cat down and into the guest bedroom they all had had had scratches and bites all over themselves.

That's when ruby said "Worst. Mission. Ever" and with that got cleaned up in the bathroom tied Matt up and waited for morning so they could get on the first dust jet to beacon to show ozpin that they had found the boy that all had thought was dead


	2. Chapter 2

**hey guys Here's the next chapter Please Read and Review it helps me be a better writer and gets you guys and gals better content. I don't own this Monty Oum does and other than not enough of JNPR is doing a fantastic job but let's face it JNPR's day will come dammit.**

As Matt woke up he looked around for the clock to make sure that it wasn't too late because of it was then Junior was going to be pissed. Matt looked up and saw that he was on a dust jet and when he looked around he saw Yang, Ruby, Blake, and Weiss looking at him all of them had scratches on there faces and arms. Good looks like Max didn't let them take him without a fight. Matt then remembered what happened to his dog Jack and instantly felt a seething hatred to his captors.

"Oh, good you're up well then I guess you can answer some questions before we land at beacon." Ruby said as she saw that Matt had woken up after getting knocked out "The first being do you know who you are"

'Of course he knew who he was it's him, how could he forget who he was. But good luck on getting a non snarky answer from him' Junior had taught that he couldn't be held accountable for anything he says as long as he doesn't give them anything that could be used.

"I believe my sister asked you a question Matt, aren't you going to be a gentleman and answer her?" 'huh overprotective much well at least he could have fun with her.

"My name is go fuck yourself." Matt responded

"Wrong answer buddy" he felt the fist collide with his stomach and he also felt the nausea that went with it and started to cough.

"Sorry I meant my name is go fuck yourself bitch" this time he felt his lip get split open and he spat out some blood for his brilliant comeback

"So you have anything else smart to say." Yang asked

"You're a whore comes to mind" this time ruby was the one to punch him in the face, and he noted that though not as strong as her sister the girl still packed a mean punch.

"Oh by the way I am still going to hurt you for hitting Jack" Matt said as he spit some more blood from his mouth.

"And how do you expect to do that when you're tied up like that" Yang said as Matt noticed that she was right and he was ,in fact, tied up

"Ok who's the crazy bondage chick of your little group that brought the rope?" he asked

"Yang what's a bondage specialist?" ruby asked her sister as Yang's face went bright red

"I'll tell you when you're older, and Blake did" as he looked up he saw that the girl in question had a bright red blush throughout her face and he then noticed the amber eyes showing that she had the most cuts than the others

"Huh looks like Max tried to protect me too did you four kill him or just maybe break a few ribs like you did Jack"

"That mongrel had it coming for attacking us like you ordered him to." Weiss said as she flicked her hand toward Matt.

"That _mongrel _has a name and he was doing what came naturally to him and that was protecting his master and making sure that insane bitches like you would stop from kidnapping me so yeah think on that you snow white wannabe bitch" Matt spat back toward the girl

He then looked to the blonde and said "As for you, right now you're right I can't really do much right now but I promise you that I will get you back for Jack"

He felt the Jet finally land and he was pulled to his feet and lead out onto the ground he see's that he is at some sort of school and see's two people standing in front of him.

One is a man in a green suit and glasses a cane in one hand and a mug of coffee in his hand. When he saw Matt the mug of coffee he was sipping on had fallen and forgotten on the ground spilling the light brown coffee onto the ground.

The other was a woman and she wearing a skirt and white button up with a cape fixed to the back she too was wearing glasses and a riding crop at her side with a scroll that was now forgotten on the ground as her eyes were wide in surprise, love, anger,sadness, and finally pure joy as she saw Matt walk out of the jet.

As he was being escorted by rwby he was immediately pulled into a hug by Glynda hearing her say "I can't believe you're actually alive Matt I, we, thought you were dead"

As much as Matt didn't want to destroy the woman's thoughts he had to. Even if it pained him "I am sorry but I don't know you, I'm sorry"

As Glynda heard this she looked up to him eyes wide thinking this was just a poor joke but saw no deceit in his eyes or anything showing that he was joking this boy really didn't know who she was "No, no, no, no. This can't be you look exactly like him the same build the same eyes even the same voice there's no way you can't be him"

As Ozpin looked onward at the spectacle before him he decided that we all needed to know "We could do a D.N.A test to see if it's really him or not Glynda"

As Glynda looked at him she decided she too must know if the person in front of her was Matthew Mactire "Yes I believe that we should do that."

"Hey hold on a minute your telling me that within the last twenty four hours I have been assaulted had my employers beaten lost a days worth of pay and had my dog and cat hurt because I remind you of some guy you use to know that you think isn't dead. well I'm sorry but what if I decide to say no to your test and for Oum's sake will someone get me out of this friggin rope." Matt all but screamed at the people talking about him as if he were a lost possession.

"I am sorry but you don't seem to have a choice in the matter." Ozpin said and as he looked at him he decided that he could let the boy go and with that motioned for rwby to let him go. And with that took Glynda and walked away

"Finally" and with that Matt did what the voice he'd been hearing told him to do the moment he had been captured to do. "_first disarm the biggest threat with a few hits to varying pressure points on the body which will paralyze the girls arm"_ he turned to yang hitting her her arms and underneath her armpits and Yang felt both of her arms go weak, "_next disable the speedster with a sharp blow to her head to knock her out" _ an elbow was then thrown catching Ruby in the side of the head. "_the girl in black will respond the soonest go to her first and scream as loudly as possible into her bow, follow up with a punch to her face"_ Blake grasped her hidden ears as she gasped in pain until she was punched knocking her unconscious. "_and finally the girl in white will be starting to reach for her sword stop her sword arm and put it behind her back grab her sword and use a pommel strike to take her out"_ Weiss seeing what was going on started to reach for her sword and noticed it was not there her hand suddenly behind her back and the cold steel of her sword hitting her behind her head her vision instantly going black.

After Matt was done with the display he turned to yang and said "and this is for Jack you bitch" and with that he delivered a kick to yang's face knocking her to the ground. the whole process took about a minute and Matt was gone by the time yang had started to regain feeling to her arms and the rest of her team starting to get back up.

"I can't believe it he got away from us again ok this time I am not talking to him I am just gonna beat him. Well we might as well go tell ozpin that Matt got away."

As Jaune was walking down the hall he collided with a boy sending them both to the ground and looked to see Matt and decided to help him up and introduce himself "Hi my names Jaune Arc sorry about knocking you to the ground. Say why are you running there's no class today, is someone after you."

Matt looked at the guy and decided to trust him seeing as he had helped him instead of just attacking him like most of the students he had met so far

"Hi my names Matt Mactire and yeah you could say I am running from someone but right now I'm tired and don't know what to do." and with that Matt's stomach started to grumble and complain seeing as it was lunch time and he hadn't eaten anything since 10 o'clock last night.

As Jaune heard this he decided to help his new friend and handed him half of his sandwich while telling him "Well I know a place that I go when I don't know what to do it's actually one of the most secluded places in beacon because most people don't like to go there if you want to go with me."

"Any place I can hide and think in peace is great really, thank you. Your just knight doing your good deed aren't you" Matt said taking note of the armor and weapon choice that the boy carried around.

"Yeah I wish. Anyway here it is, beacon's very own 'Hall of Fallen Hero's' I come here to look at the hero's of the past and think about what they would do in my situation" as Jaune looked at his scroll for the time he saw he was going to be late for his sparring match with Pyrrha and looked toward the boy and said "Hey I got to go so see ya later and don't worry I won't tell anyone where you are."

"hey wait" Matt said but jaune was already long gone. he was going to ask when the next jet was coming so he could get on it and leave, oh well might as well hide in the hall. As Matt walked into the hall he looked around and saw so many holograms of people that had given their lives for humanity and he decided to take a look around.

And thats when he saw it. He saw the hologram that probably started this whole thing. As he looked at the hologram across from him he saw yellow eyes that looked back at his own. Thats when he finally looked at the name on the plaque. When he was done reading it he heard a voice that was so close but so far away scream his name "_Matt, please don't"_

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THAT YOU DON'T KNOW WHERE HE IS!" glynda roared at the four girls huddling in a corner across from her as Ozpin was holding her back with her squirming trying to escape so she could rip apart the girls with her bare hands.

Not just ten minutes after she and Ozpin had gotten into his office team rwby had come in to report that Matt was gone and they didn't have a clue as to where he was or where he was going to go. Damnit she had just found him she wasn't going to lose him because these girls had underestimated him and lost him.

"Glynda stop it's not there fault they didn't know." Ozpin said trying to reason with the woman trying to kill his students

"It doesn't matter they had him. They had him and they let him slip through their fingers and he could be boarding a dust jet and we could never see him again and it's all these girls fault!" glynda said as she stopped struggling and finally broke down crying "I can't lose him again, I just can't not after what he did."

She remembered it like it was yesterday her greatest failure. She was at signal with some of the 2nd years and him he was only to come on this one field trip into the emerald forest and long story short they were ambushed by grim and he was there fighting making sure that nothing was going to happen his orange aura blazing out protecting them he looked just like a beowulf that was holding onto a weapon killing the grimm but it was too much and she was stupid and got wounded. She remembered yelling to him "_Matt please don't"_ but he just smiled at her and pushed the grimm and himself off the cliff. After about half an hour of growls and snarls she saw Harvest Moon fly up the cliff and land a few feet in front of her blood stained all over it and not even half of it was grimm. Thats when she realized what he had done to protect them

he died to protect her when she should've been protecting them. But now he was back, he was alive and she couldn't even make sure that it was him

"Glynda we found him he's headed into the hall" No he can't go there if he does he'll see it

And with that team rwby and their teachers ran to the hall to try and find Matt.

When they entered they saw him on his knees tears streaming down his face as he looked at the hologram and the morningstar as he heard the door open he turned to them anger and frustration on his face

"What is this?" he asked as he looked at them he got up "Is this some sick joke? Do you just want to make fun of me why am I there with that, that thing? Why are you doing this to me? Why won't you just leave me **ALONE**!" as he said this they noticed that Harvest moon was starting to shine and gleam the aura coming from the weapon trying to reach him.

but before it could do anything the fatigue of all that had happened and the emotional stress finally took it's toll on him and he dropped to the floor and his eyes rolled back into his head as his body and mind finally demanded for him to sleep and he did.

As he did he was taken to the infirmary and they took his blood and went to test it coming back within the hour with the results.

As rwby, Ozpin, and Glynda sat there waiting the results were finally given that his results were a 100% match and this was indeed Matthew Mactire

As Matt woke up he lifted his hand to his head. Well he tried to at least until he say that he was handcuffed to the bed and looked around for something to help get him out.

He then saw a girl walk in she was Of average height and had red hair and emerald eyes.

"Hey Miss do you think you could help me out a bit please" Matt asked hoping that she would

As the girl looked at him and asked "Well that depends what do you need me to do"

"Could you open these cuffs please and let me out I talked to the nurse and she said that I was free to go, and they had to put cuffs on me because I accidently was testing out poison that would work on grim and cut myself and It caused me to convulse violently so they had to cuff me and the nurse left and she's been gone for so long and I just would like to leave." Matt lied to her he might not want to but he needed to get back to that hall. he didn't know why but it seemed that the weapon in front of his hologram help the key to this whole thing and he needs to get to it if only to end this nightmare forever.

"Of course I can" As she says this she raises her hand and it started to glow a faint black and he heard a click go through the shackles as they released and he was free yet again. Good now he just needs to get out and get to that weapon.

As He and his savior walked out of the room he saw his captors coming around the corner and decided that he needs to leave and quickly "Well thank you again but I really need to go I have some urgent business to take care of."

"Wait I never got your name sir?" oh thats right well no harm in telling her

"It's Matthew Mactire"

"Good to meet you my name is pyrrha nikos"

"Cool but if you'd excuse me I really need to go do something at the hall of fallen hero's."

And as he left his new friend she turned around and continued on her way to clean up in the room that the boy had just left "Uhhhh Pyrrha do you know what happened to the guy that was here." as she heard this she turned around to see a very angry Yang her eyes glowing red and blue flames lapping around her hair and hands and Pyrrha decided to speak quickly before Yang went full on rage mode

"He said that he was given leave by the nurse and needed help to get out of the shackles and when I checked his charts it said that all his tests were done so I saw it fit to help him and I got him out but he did say about going to the Hall of Fallen Heros if you go now you could probably catch him and see that nothing happens."

As Yang heard this she finally erupted "**OK THATS ENOUGH OF THIS GUY GIVING ME THE SLIP WHEN I SEE HIM HE'S DEAD OK, DEAD NOTHING ELSE I AM GOING TO FUCKING MURDER THAT MOTHERFUCKER**"

And with that she rushed out of the room telling everyone else what she had heard and was rushing to the Hall.

And as she got there she saw Matt standing in front of the hologram again reaching out to it. He never got the chance before Yang punched him in the face as hard as she could throwing him clear across the room and followed up by beating the utter fuck out of the poor boy and finally when she was about to end it all with a final blow a flash erupted in the room orange and blinding and she was then the one being sent clear across the room and what stood in front of her was not one but two Matts. One was still bloodied and on the floor, the other was bright orange revealing that he was an aura construct and in his hand was Harvest Moon

"I am sorry I had to do that. But I would like to stay alive if at all possible" the second Matt said

As the others came into the room he looked at them and when he saw Glynda sighed and said "You couldn't just leave well enough alone" and with that turned to the real Matt and put his hand on him. Yet again a flash came to the room and they saw that the Real Matthew Mactire was up and completely healed and the second Matt looked at him and spoke in a gentle voice to Him

"Matthew Mactire you are the holder of Harvest Moon and you are the one that created me with but one purpose. That purpose is to restore the memories and your Aura. But be warned for when I say that knowledge does not always come power. Do you wish to Remember."

"Yes, I am tired of running I want my life back whatever it is. I want to stop feeling empty. I want to remember. I need to Remember."

"So let it be spoken. So let it Be Done." and with that the Aura construct started to speak again with power and authority.

"By chains do I unbind you. By my light do I guide you. Through my strength do I protect you. And through memories do I remind you" with that the construct put his hand on Matt and let his power go through Him and he Remembered and at first it was wondrous, he saw all the things he did for good he saw that he had helped so many people. But as with all lights it started to flicker and die. He saw his parents get attacked and killed by grimm. He saw how he was found by the white fang and beaten and left to die by their hand. He saw the murders he committed, the deaths he had caused or had a hand in. He saw the evil he had done. He remembered everything.

He then saw what he had done after he had forced the grimm off the cliff and surviving the fall by falling on top of a ursa major. As he looked up he knew that he had a chance to leave it all behind to end his private suffering. but to do it he had to become a martyr. So he cashed in an old favor. He knew that Junior wasn't the nicest or most legal kind of guy but he kept his word and would respect the weak state that he would be in.

After he was done calling him up. Matt made one last preparation before the entire ruse was done. He knew he couldn't keep his memories or his power because he would draw attention to himself and would be found within a week so he channeled all his memories into the mace and his aura to the point where it would be locked again and with it had made a construct

"By chains do I bind myself. By darkness do I shroud myself. By strength do I give away. By memories do I forget" and with that threw Harvest Moon up the cliff removing his memories, strength and aura. He of course made up new memories to fill in the gap in his mind they wouldn't stand up to an interrogation but they would suffice for a while until a routine would be set up.

A few hours later he was in the city and was found by the Malachite twins and here he was.

After he remembered he looked over to the people he had caused so much grief and pain and started to walk up to them, and smiled.

"I remember Everything I am sorry"

with that being said he collapsed one final time for the day.

**and there we go. that is the end of the amnesia Matt will remember****everything and come back maybe. that being said this isn't his back story and don't forget what happened to the woman in chapter one we still don't know what happened to her yet I just knew that from the review that I got that I had to get rid of the amnesia and decided to do it in a new (Hopefully) way that no one (again hopefully) hasn't thought up yet. I still don't know what to do with Jack or Max but they to might be making a comeback with Matt just because why not and also thank you to Rouge Pylon for the review and though I have already PM'ed him I will give you the basics of what I told him. I know that there are a lot of amnesia stories out there and that most are all the same especially with OC's guy/girl doesn't know who they are gets taken gets to beacon becomes instant bad-ass and can do everything and is all that with a cherry on top, and if a guy usually ends up with one of the girls on team RWBY I will try my best not to do that but I will say that I need your guy's and Gal's help. Because if there is something wrong or a hole in the story let me know and I will try to fix it. Or tell me if you think that Matt should be with someone and why and I will try and think about it. That being said it may not happen right away because I might have a plan to do it in a future chapter but I will eventually try to fix it so with that being said don't forget to review this is Randomthoughts96 Signing off for tonight have a good day and stay safe.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

Three days, It had been three days since Matt had come back. And he still hasn't woken up after gaining any of his former memories and he just laid in his bed eyes closed and nothing seemed to get to him to wake up.

It was on the fourth night that anything happened. Glynda wasn't sitting by him as she had everyday because she had to detention duty. That was when his mace started to spin and glow as did Matt his aura starting to leak out of him. The nurses had called Ozpin. He and team rwby came to see what was going on.

"I don't know what's going, on he just was laying there and he started to glow" the nurse said as she looked to the boy as he started to thrash in the bed.

"No, I thought he had control of it. Everyone hold him down." Ozpin said as he went to the boy and started to try and control the thrashing boy after a while he saw that no one was coming to help the man he told them "That wasn't a request, that was a command everyone help me NOW! And nurse get Ms. Goodwitch and tell her to come here now."

As the group went to help him Blake asked the headmaster "Professor what's going on."

"Matt is losing control of his semblance and if he can't regain control then we might have gotten him back for nothing."

As Glynda came in she saw Matt thrashing and screaming and after she heard Ozpin said "No, no I can't let it come to that"

As Matt kept thrashing in his bed his eyes open and the group saw that they had become dilated and he continued to cry out as if in great pain. The more he cried the more it became like howls and snarls, his aura starting to coalesce around him coming together and warp itself around his body.

As the girls looked on horrified "What is going on here" Weiss asked hysterically.

After a while of trying to hold Matt down he had finally thrown all of them off of him. He grabbed Harvest Moon and ran out of the room down the hall and threw himself out the window his aura following him the whole way "We need to make sure that he doesn't get away. Goodwitch and I will deploy the training droids to have them track him down. The rest of you make sure he stays on campus and keep him away from the students. Do not let him get away" Ozpin demanded as he ran towards the training room.

"Do you think that they will be able to handle the Loup Garou without Matt trying to control it" Ozpin asked as he looked towards his compatriot. after about ten minutes of running they had finally reached the training room.

"I hope it doesn't come to that." Glynda responded as she deployed all available drones to rwby's location she too following them. She then remembered the question Matt asked her a few years ago the last time he lost control "Because if it does then I will lose him for the second time."

RWBY pov

After Ozpin and Goodwitch had ran out of the room the girls turned to follow Matt through the window. As they landed they saw Matt writhing on the ground, crying out in pain and defiance. Soon it became a roar and were the boy once stood now was a dark brown Beowulf Alpha without any of it's markings or platings with orange eyes in front of the girls whimpering and lying on the ground.

As Ruby saw this her niceness won out and she approached the thing to see if Matt was ok "Matt, Matt are you ok. You in there."

"Ruby get away from him." Yang said as she saw her sister approached the thing in front of them

"I don't think that he means to hurt us. I think he's scared" as she approached she saw it shy away from her while looking at crescent rose and she said "Hey I'm not here to hurt you." with that she shifted crescent rose and put it away "See it's ok"

As soon as she said that the whimpering stopped and she turned to the group to tell them it's ok when she heard a snarl and turned to see the wolf charge her claws outstretched she used her semblance to move away from it she sees the claws shred through a bit of her concrete and the wolf stood up at full height and at 12 feet tall the thing was howling in the night.

"Ok nevermind it means to hurt us very much." Ruby said "Yang you attack and restrain him from the right, Blake left to restrain him. Weiss provide support from the back and trap him with a glyph and I will charge forward and knock him out with crescent rose."

As they all went with the plan they forgot a few thing's about the beast. While they thought they were fighting a simple grimm, what they were really fighting something that had an aura and weapons and knew how to use both with the ferocity of a grimm. When Blake threw out Gambol shroud Matt's hand shot out and grabbed the chain scythe and swung it around hitting Yang and knocking them both off course and to the ground.

Of course Ruby wasn't stupid thats why she had Weiss make a stasis glyph so that way if Yang and Blake failed then the entire plan wouldn't ruined. What she had not accounted for was the increase in strength that Matt had gone through and was able to still remain standing despite the increase in gravity around him and as she swung her scythe in an arc she felt steel collide with steel and saw that Crescent Rose was stopped by Harvest moon Matt holding it, his right hand on the handle and the other near the spiked end, she then felt her blade be twisted away as Matt's right hand collided with her forcing her down then she felt the other end hit her as Matt used a backhanded swing of his weapon knocked her back and into Weiss making her lose control of her glyph.

After that Matt's maw stretched as he snarled at the four who had just attacked him.

As the first plan of attack failed the girls retreated back and looked for another opening. "Ok well that failed anyone else got an idea?" Blake asked as she saw the thing staring at them. all of a sudden it charged at them moving in a blur as they jumped away the saw the mace slam into the ground causing a shockwave throughout the entire ground.

"Ok new plan-" but before she could speak the beast was on them again and as they all ducked down expecting an end that never came they looked up and saw that the aura construct Matt had made was standing in front of them holding Harvest Moon in front of them stopping the beast from killing them.

"Please if you value your life please flee from the Loup Garou" The construct said as he was forced to one knee by Matt.

"But what about you?" Ruby asked

"I am on borrowed time anyways and though I know that Matt wouldn't do this if he wasn't in the right mind the Garou doesn't care it is primal and only care's for bloodshed, eating, and mating. Now flee, leave your scroll so that way Goodwitch may find you" after this the construct was slammed by Matt. But it got up and charged the beast again Harvest Moon shining it's light for all to see and as he fought, team rwby saw that Matt had made an exact copy of himself when he made the construct to hold his memories and it was doing what Matt would do if it was really him. But as good as the construct fought they knew that it wasn't as good as Matt and was going to die if he kept fighting.

"No you can't just die here you're a living being even if only a construct" Weiss said as she watched the construct get hit again this time slamming into a wall and it coughed up some blood.

"I can't die young Heiress, I am but a construct, one that has fulfilled its duty. I would just fade away within the week but as long as I am here I can do what my creator would want me to do as he would do himself if the table's were turned."

"Regardless no one will die on our watch" Ruby said as she and the rest of her team rejoined the fight and with the construct tried to fend Matt off but nothing was working. While they could easily kill Matt and be done with it they wanted to restrain him, The Loup Garou on the other hand had no such qualms and was trying to kill them with fervor and was doing a great job at it as he was slowly wearing them down.

After a while Yang had gone down and was about to be skewered by Matt's claws the Construct jumped in the way and the claws deflecting off of Harvest Moon but in the process broke it's arm. But he kept fighting trying to bash the beast with its hands but the hand of the beast slashed at the construct drawing blood and as It saw the end of it's short life coming his face became that of peace and tears started to come down his face "I am sorry I couldn't have done more to help you" and with that the beast ripped out the Construct's throat ending it's life as Harvest Moon dropped to the ground with a heavy clang of metal. his form dissipating back into the energy he was made up of

"NOOOO, YOU MONSTER" Ruby said as she tried to charge the Beast but was immediately backhanded away and as the beast approached the red hooded girl jaws opened and snarling he was again interrupted. this time by a red explosion on his back as he turned he saw a small army of training drones all armed with a arm cannon and a small blade.

As the beast attacked the droids opened fire but they were quickly dispatched as tens of them had been destroyed on the initial charge of the Garou. As they had the beast surrounded it roared and aura was flooding out of him summoning a pack of wolves to his side which attacked the droids ripping through them as if they were paper. Though taking many hits in the process but eventually destroying all of them. But they were meant to be a distraction.

After He was done destroying the droids he was struck by a Violet bolt of thunder knocking him to the ground as he got up he was hit by hundreds of pounds of steel flying at him throwing him twenty yards. as team rwby looked up they saw a crying Goodwitch looking at the wolf. As she walked towards the beast as it was struggling to get up she started to speak.

"Many years ago the last time this happened you weren't trained like you are now and you still managed to kill dozens of people Matt, and I was there when we stopped you and when we did you asked me a question a simple one 'if it were to happen again would you put me down?' I never got a chance to answer that question but I will answer it now Matt. No. I would not put my duty to protect people in front of my own Godchild, but while I can't just kill you I will stop you, I know that you don't want to hear that answer but I just can't do it." and with that she started to use a glyph to summon a raging storm.

"So forgive me for not ending my your life" Glynda said as lightning pierced the sky and struck the beast again and again until the aura around Matt was completely gone.

As the smoke cleared everyone saw Matt standing up his clothes completely destroyed save for a few scraps. As he stood there Ozpin was there standing by his side handing Matt a pair of sweatpants and a strap of cloth that had some sort of mechanical clasp on the back. Matt took both and put them on quickly, as he looked at team rwby he started to walk over to them only stopping to pick up his weapon that went on his back the clasps closing around the morningstar holding it firmly in place.

"I am soo sorry for all the pain I have caused you all. What I did was unforgivable and there is nothing I can do to make it up to you. That being said I wish that we could be friends and that someday we will fight on the same side of the battle field" As Matt said he helped up them up and spoke again "Huh, you know this is the third time within a week that I have knocked you down each for similar reasons"

He then turned to Glynda and without saying a word pulled her into a hug crying as he spoke "I am sooo sorry for the pain I have caused you for these past few years. I just couldn't take the pain anymore, I just wanted to relax and have some peace of mind" he then turned to Ozpin and said "and that was the way of a coward and I wish to atone for that great sin and if possible would like to be enrolled into beacon to start classes whenever you see fit."

"Of course Matt I wouldn't have it any other way however there are no room at the moment that you can stay at and unless a team would let you sleep in there room you would need to commute every day"

As team rwby heard this Ruby said "No wait he can stay with us, It's the least we can do after all that he's went through at our hands."

as Ozpin took this in he turned to Matt and asked "Would you be alright with this situation, Matt"

"If you're asking me if I wish to room with some beautiful ladies then of course my answer would be a Hell yes" as he said this he instantly felt a hand on his ear tugging on it and looked to see an angry Godmother looking at him.

"I do hope you're not insinuating anything young man?" she asked as she glared down at the boy even though he was a considerable bit taller than her she then turned her death glare onto the girls in team rwby and asked "And where would he sleep ladies, with one of you?"

As the girls started to back away from the enraged Godmother Matt quickly backpedaled for all of them "Well even if I did have to sleep in the same bed with one of them I'm pretty sure that nothing would happen so there's no need to kill them besides I might need their help in packing stuff from my old apartment and seeing that we get Jack and Max. And if worst comes to worst I can bring a sleeping bag."

As Matt brought this up Goodwitch seemed to think on this and said "Fine they can help you and if they still want to they may have you stay with them, until we find a place for you to stay." at this all eyes turned to the female team.

As the girls looked Ruby said "Emergency team meeting" and the group all huddled around and started to talk amongst themselves

"Well girls what do you think we should do?" Ruby asked looking at her team.

"Well he seems ok now that he has his memories and he seems to forgive us for beating him up and kidnapping him" Blake said

"Plus he seems really want to come back and the commute to come here everyday would not only be a hassle it would cost him a fortune" Ruby said

"Yeah and he doesn't seem like he would try anything," Yang said.

"Do you girls forget that this is the same guy that has caused us countless injuries and now wants to bring the animals that hurt us like that cat" they all shuddered at the memory about the cat. "and besides Goodwitch is right where would he sleep with one of us and if so who would he bunk up with" Weiss said

"Weiss is somewhat right I have caused you guys a lot of pain and I wish to apologize for that and I promise that Max and Jack will do no harm to you if I was to stay with you, but she is right who would I bunk with" Matt said

"Thank you for agreeing with me Ma-wait MATT when did you get here" Weiss says as the rest of the team looks at the boy standing over them as they had huddled up together.

"Uhhhh just now hehehe" He said not wanting to tell them that he'd heard the entire conversation

"Well I think we should help him out a bit guys we can cross who sleeps with who when we cross that bridge." Ruby said

"Agreed" said Yang and Blake while Weiss justed huffed.

"Sorry Weiss I know the situation didn't come out the way you wanted it too and if there is any way for me to fix that I would, besides just not excepting I am sorry." Matt said as he walked up to her and put a hand on her shoulder trying to comfort the girl

They went on the next airship out of beacon to vale and went to Matt's old apartment. As they went inside the girls heard a hiss and turned to see Max and they all huddled behind the boy as he went up to the cat and spoke in a gentle but firm voice to the cat "Max these are friends not enemies ok treat them as you would me" After that was said the cat's demeanor instantly changed and the cat was rubbing around the girls purring and pawing at them to be picked up. Matt smiled at the girls as they pet the cat and he called out into the room "JACK I'm home"

They heard the clack of claws on the floor and Matt was tackled by Jack all 300 pounds of him and was pinned and licked all over by the large dog "Jack, yes it's nice to see you too." and with that forced the large dog off of him.

Jack was having a ball as his master was there, and he saw the girls and he too growled at them and the girls saw a dark brown aura come from the dog when they looked down at the cat they noticed that it had a light silver aura around it and Blake turned to Matt a surprised look on her face and she said "Wait these guys have their aura unlocked, that means that they are hunter's companions aren't they."

"Yep, Max give them a demonstration." With that the girls saw a bright flash of aura and were the thirty pound cat was now a 300 pound lioness standing in front of them and it started to stalk over to Matt wanting to be pet. Which Matt obliged and said "Sorry but Jack doesn't get smaller only max does."

As the girls looked at Matt Ruby asked "Why did max just change into that when he attacked us?"

"First Max is a girl and second, because I told her not to unless it was a grim and because she knew that you weren't going to kill me she just wanted to let you know that I was her property and that was it. Now let's get packing the only thing I need are the clothes anything else can stay besides Max and Jack."

After a while they packed everything which came down to just about two duffle bags worth and Matt said "Thats everything. Now I just got to say goodbye to Junior. he did give me a job for three years."

as they walked to the Club Matt saw the smoke and knew who was there and knew that Junior was in trouble "Wait here I will be right back."Hello Cinder."


	4. Chapter 4

**I own nothing Monty does also.**

Chapter 4

As Cinder turned around and saw Matt her eyes instantly brightened "Matt It's so nice to see you again." And she threw a fireball at him which he blocked with Harvest Moon shifting it to its LMG forms before slamming a cartridge that he packed away into it and aimed it at her.

As Cinder saw this her eyes got wide and she said "Oh, it seems like I was too late you have your memories again. Damn, I was still trying to woo you on to my side."

Matt's normally cheerful face turned into a scowl and he said "Any love I had for you is a cold shriveled thing."

Cinder just looked at him and pouted as she walked up to the dancefloor and said "Awww but our love would be so bright with your aura's color and my flame we could light up all of vale."

As Cinder walked up to him she blasted the doors effectively welding them shut and turned to him and continued to speak to him "Just so no one can interrupt us"

"Where are junior and the twins Cinder?" Matt asked trying to find them. When he turned to her again he saw the smirk on her face and knew what had already happened. "No you didn't."

"They stood in front of what I wanted and had to be punished my dear." Cinder purred as she pulled him into a hug from behind. "Why do you continue to deny your inner nature Matt we both know the real reason you left dear Glynda and it wasn't just the pain."

As her voice purred into his ear he felt the voice say "_take her"_ he didn't listen to the voice and instead said "Yes it was that's why I called Junior not you Cinder" He said pushing her away and shooting at her which she dodged easily.

After that he heard the bang on the doors and saw rwby coming out calling and Jack and Max came in and said "Matt what's going on." As he turned around to face Cinder and saw that she was gone. damnit that's the umpteenth time she has gotten away from her but he couldn't worry on that he had to make sure that the twins and Junior were ok.

As he ran upstairs and opened the door he stopped as he saw the bodies in the room all blackened and disfigured but it was without a doubt them. "No, Guys I am soo sorry. I didn't know" with that Matt sank to his knees and as the rest of the team came in and saw the bodies left and threw up. Jack and Max came up to him both in their large forms and tried to comfort him.

"Matt is that" Yang asked. He just nodded and called the police to come and pick up the bodies.

after a while of dealing with the police they all got back to beacon and Matt told Glynda what happened leaving out the part about Cinder. As he looked outside he saw that it was almost Night and said to the girls "Who am I bunking or I can sleep floor whichever is fine by me."

The girls looked at him and grinned and Ruby said "Actually we found something to make sure that you won't have to sleep with one of us or on the floor." and with that the girls went outside and pulled in a medium sized cot and ruby continued "We couldn't find a bed for jack or Max sorry"

Matt looked at it and back to his companions and said "It's perfect thank you" and with that got ready for bed and when he went to sleep saw Max and Jack take their usual spots with jack on his right hand and max on Jacks back. after a while they all went to sleep to forget the day before hand.

The next morning Matt woke up earlier than the rest of the group and decided to take a shower. As he went in he made sure that the girls were alright and saw that Ruby looked cold especially with no blankets on and so he gave her his and she instantly uncurled from the ball she made to keep in her heat with her and he gave his pillow to Weiss after seeing her head was craned at an odd angle. he then got out a coffee maker he got so that he could make his morning cup of joe and added just a hint of spearmint to his usual mix so that it would taste a bit better than usual(don't know if this works or not).

After he entered the shower it wasn't long until the girls started to wake up after smelling the coffee that was being made as Yang woke up she went to check on ruby as she was usually shivering during the night seeing as the rope kept her blankets tied to the bed but she saw that Matt had given her his blanket still warm from him and Max as she had slept on it most of the night.

She smelled the coffee and went and decided that Matt probably Wouldn't mind her just taking a small sip, right?

As she drank a cup she found out that Matt made a mean cup of joe, afterwards she grabbed her towel to go take a shower forgetting that Matt had gone into the shower just before her. As she went in Matt had just toweled off and had it wrapped around his waist when Yang walked in "Uhhhhh, Yang I'm sorry but would you mind telling me what you're doing here?" Matt asked as he saw her come in. As Yang looked up she saw that Matt was actually pretty well toned not having a six pack but actually had a swimmer's build. and noticed that he had three giant scars on his chest as well as smaller ones all crisscrossing the giant's around it.

"I-I-I-I-I was just uhhhh…" Yang sputtered trying to answer the boy in front of her and he just smiled and said "You forgot I was in here didn't you?"

She just nodded and left the room closing the door as quickly as she could hoping that the boy didn't notice the bit of leakage at her nose as he changed into a uniform. As Matt got out of the bathroom he turned to Yang "All yours Yang try not to bleed everywhere." He said with a wink to accompany her blush. He just chuckled as he went to the coffee and poured himself a cup and looked at the morning sun and just smiled at the peace of the day.

Well until his stomach growled signifying to him to feed it and seeing the other three had still not woken up and with mischief in his eye decided to wake them up. As he went over to Max he just gently shook the cat awake it's golden eyes looked at him annoyed that she was woken up, he smiled to it and said "Hey Max I was wondering if you could wake the other girls up."

The cat gave him a look that just said 'are you freaking kidding me, you woke me up for a prank' then it's eyes soften at Matts pleading look and got up and shifted to it's lioness form and as it stretched looked to Matt who had the door open ready to bolt at any moment.

As Ozpin and Glynda was taking their usual morning walk they heard a roar sounding from rwby's room accompanied with the sound of running feet and Weiss just screaming "MATT I WILL MURDER YOU IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO" at this Ozpin heard this he just ended up on the ground laughing and earned a glare from Glynda.

"You taught him to do that didn't you?" she said angry as she had been woken many a time like that until she made it a point to wake up before her godson.

"Guilty." Ozpin said trying to compose himself and failing miserably

As th girls just glared at Matt he just smiled and said "Good morning coffee anyone, then I was hoping that we could go and get some breakfast and then off to class.

As they entered the lunch room some people did a double take as they saw Matt and got up to go see him. "M-Matt is that really you" Cardin asked as he looked wide eyed at the boy. "we thought you were dead."

Matt looked at him and smiled sadly and said "I know, I'm sorry I needed to do some soul searching I won't be leaving like that again."

"Well what happened where did you go, what did you do?" Russell asked

"It's nothing just know that I am back and will be staying here for school," Matt said and turned to his new friends and said "you know I think I will take breakfast to go, I need to talk to the professors to see what I have missed anyways I should have already done that." and with that Matt just grabbed a sandwich and left.

Cardin turned to them and said "How did you do it?" he asked

"What do you mean cardin." Yang asked as she grew nervous as the boy just approached her and grabbed her arm. Hard.

"How did you find him when no one could that's could be the only reason you were made to leave for two weeks, tell me dammit, I, we have looked for him for so damn long how did you do it?" By now tears were streaming down the large boy's face.

"We can't say it was a coincidence-" Blake started to say.

"BULLSHIT!" Cardin screamed "YOU JUST COULDN'T HAVE FOUND HIM AFTER WE'VE LOOKED FOR SO LONG!" he started to take out his mace and swung at him until he felt a clang and saw Harvest Moon stop it and turned to see Matt

"That's enough Cardin. Control remember, your anger is at me not them." Matt said evenly.

"Why did you leave? Why did you leave us to the dark? You could have beaten it for us and you left." Cardin asked "Why?"

"That doesn't matter now I am back and that's that and if your are angry with me fine but do not take it out on others you are better than that. You used to be a protector of the weak and the helpless and from what I have heard you have gone back to your old ways and started to bully again that is beneath you and you know it. Now please stop this madness and just be happy like you used to be." Matt said trying to calm the boy down.

That seemed to have an effect on the boy who just lowered his mace and said "Fine you're right this is beneath me, but you shouldn't have ran from friends if you have a problem."

"Your right and I am sorry for that but it won't happen again ok." and with that Matt left to go talk to the professors. First was Port.

As he knocked on the door he heard a jolly voice say "Come in please." As Matt entered the room he saw that Port was sitting at his desk typing away, probably was putting in his secret lesson inside one of his famous stories.

"Professor… it's me" As Matt started to speak Peter looked up from his computer and saw Matt and instantly got up and enveloped the boy in a crushing hug.

"I knew you weren't gone, no dark could crush a light like you so easily." Port whispered as he kept hugging the boy then he stopped and punched the boy squarely in the stomach. "That's for not returning sooner, I taught you better than that."

"Ok… I deserved that." Matt said clutching his stomach knowing that it was true he had caused everyone too much pain. As he got back up he said "I'm just here to ask for what I have missed in the time I have been out of beacon."

"Ah well then I can't just teach it to you but I can give you a brief composition of it and some of my notes." after the lesson Port just handed him his notes and said "You should go see Oobleck he missed you just as much as the other professors.

Ah Oobleck, he was almost like a father figure just like Ozpin but almost more so because he was less busy than Ozpin. as he went to the room he heard a gasp and Oobleck had ran out of the door and hugged Matt almost more tightly than Port did. Most would wonder how he knew that Matt was coming, then again most didn't know about Ooblecks semblance. It worked a lot like Ruby's but even more so, everything moved fast for the professor even time. He could see the future almost as easily as he could the past unfortunately it was often disorganized just like he was so he had to do calculations to see what would happen next. That's why he was such a good hunter and teacher he could see what the students struggled with and would teach accordingly to correct the problem.

"I already have the notes for you and we just got finished with the faunas war we move onto the grim war today." Oobleck said "And seeing as how Peter already hit you I won't until next time but if you disappear like that again I will hunt you down like a common grimm"

That threat scared Matt more than the other threats he had put together. Because of Ooblecks speed and Foresight he could hunt anything down, he almost always knew what was coming almost minutes before anyone else and he did it without using his semblance to use it he could see years ahead but this put strain on the mans mind. That, and the fact that he can move fast enough to cut holes through most grim without weapons was also a pretty scary sight too.

"I know I'm sorry, but I believe that you know the real reason why I left. Please don't tell Mom." Matt said.

"No one will know but you and I my boy." Oobleck said as he gave the boy the notes "But we need to talk about it later ok if it really is happening then we need to know and then we can bring in Glynda to the loop." and the Green haired professor just dismissed the boy to go to the next class.

When he went to peach she just gave him the notes without any indifference and Ozpin just handed him the notes without even looking at the boy saying "You don't need to go through an initiation like the other students we will count the whole thing last night as a initiation ok." Matt just nodded and went to his mother's class on dust and aura.

"Here you go Matt and you should hurry up and read and catch up I will know your grades and while I won't pester you about them you better not fail or you will be kicked out, there is no favoritism here at beacon" His godmother told him.

"Of course mom I wouldn't want it any other way also what am I missing in combat class?"

"Nothing you haven't already learned." She said having help teach him the basics and a few advanced techniques that they had just finished up in the class.

"Ok" after a while he heard the bell ring seeing the clock he had missed most of his classes and it was time for Combat classes actually he turned to his mother and asked "So would you by chance have my armor?"

she looked at him and said "Yes though I didn't know you grew as much as you did so we looked at your family history and had it fitted accordingly so it should fit but it might not sorry. And before you say anything yes we have Jack and Max's armor ready."

Matt's eyes lit up as he heard this and said "cool" and he went to the locker room to change.

Combat Jeans and a light cloth t-shirt with a chestplate that had Harvest Moon strapped to the back and his emblem, an Orange crescent moon with a morning star crossed through it, was on the clasp he used to hold his weapon. On his belt was an ammo pouch carrying three extra magazines of ammo each totaling into 400 rounds each

"For today's opening match it will be a gauntlet match a team vs a single opponent to help with a team fight so for our first match it will be team RWBY vs Matthew Mactire." as Glynda said this Matt just paled and looked at the girls who each smiled remembering the prank that he pulled this morning.

"This is punishment for everything isn't it? What happened to no favoritism?" Matt said as he deadpanned toward his Godmother.

"I don't know what your talking about." Glynda said a small smile and continued "And for today the professors will be here to watch." As Matt looked up he saw that she was right and all the Professors had indeed came to watch as he was going to get killed.

"Ok now I know this is on purpose."

As the team approached the ring with Matt and he put his hand to his mouth and let a ear piercing whistle through out the air and the team heard a roar and a snarl as Jack and Max appeared out of the air and Matt just pulled out Harvest Moon and said "What did you think I wouldn't put up a fight?"

With that he whistled again as he, Jack and Max flared their aura and armor started to slink over themselves and now in full armor (Matt's looks like a terran republic Heavy Assault from Planetside 2 his LMG is based off of the T16 Rhino while Max and Jack just have traditional armor plating across them to protect vital areas without constricting her movement) "Come on I haven't had a good fight in a while"

As the girls stood to see who would go first Matt said "Max you will take Blake, Jack you will take Ruby I can handle Yang and Weiss" The boy commanded and the three went out to attack their respective opponents.

"Actually Matt no animals in the combat class just you" Glynda said

"HOW IS THAT NOT FAVORITISM" screamed the boy.

"It's not, we said single opponent and you, Max and Jack are a team" Ooblecks said smirking

As Matt walked up to Yang he saw her walk up and say "Hi Matt I'm here to kick your ass" the buzzer sounded and she shot out towards Matt with the blinding speed of a comet right at him, And he sidestepped her and hit her on the way past with harvest moon.

"Don't think that I just have been out of commission for three years that I don't still know how to fight I still went to the gym and took fighting lessons Yang."

And with that he approached her mace already in motion and slamming into the ground and he twisted the handle and the head spun using the motion to go in a circle to slam into Yang, who blocked with her gauntlets and heard the scrape of metal on metal and threw a punch at Matt who blocked with the shaft of his mace and stopped the punch forcing both of the combatants back.

"Yang switch," and with that Yang blasted at Matt as Weiss stepped into the match using a barrage of dust attacks against the boy.

Matt heard the voice that was apart of his semblance say '_dust combo incoming fire right lightning left and ice path center increasing leg power to dodge than switch to long range form as you can't move in to fight on a physically'_

As Matt heard this he used his aura to jump and he forced the handle of Harvest Moon the Head of the mace started to come down the spikes opening up and slid down and became a LMG and he slammed the magazine in and slid back the bolt and started to open fire on weiss and she blocked with a glyph.

"Switch." Ruby said and she went in to attack Matt.

'_no need for sight in this increasing hearing to 'see' her while in speed then compensate with strength, use her own momentum to stop her.'_ as Ruby used her semblance she saw Matt close his eyes and as she swung he dodged her every time '_grab her scythe…. now.'_ as she came in again his hand's shot out and he grabbed her scythe and twisted it out of her hands completely.

'_pin her cloak so she can't escape'_ as Ruby tried to move she was pinned down Crescent Rose as it pierced her cloak pinning her in place. '_break ribs, then hit her in the clavicle follow up with tearing her throat out'_ Matt didn't have a chance to do that as blake had screamed "Switch."

'_incoming dodge now.'_ Matt tried to dodge and was still hit by the chain scythe drawing blood on his cheek when he looked at the screen he saw that he was starting to deep into the yellow and his opponents in varying degrees but it seems Ruby was starting to go into the red. He saw two blakes both split away and into the darkness and he couldn't see her. He then felt a primal frustration his prey got away.

'_GRRR ok dipping into semblance more'_ said the voice

'no I can't I could hurt them this is just a spar ok' Matt thought

'_do it'_ and he felt the increase in his power and saw that his aura levels started to increase again going back into the green and heard the voice say '_good now facing a stealth fighter increasing senses to compensate for her heritage.'_

Matt felt his auar stir again and found himself seeing Blake and heard her breathe "found you kitten." he whispered making it loud enough for her to hear. He then shot out and slammed down Harvest moon and she managed to dodge with her semblance.

"But how you're not a faunas" Blake said as she and Matt started to trade blows in the dark until they were pushed into the dark and she saw Matt's eyes had dilated and become the shape of a cat.

"Trust me I am more beast than any faunas." Matt growled and she noted that his voice was lower and huskier than normal.

"S-switch" Yang said as she went for a fake jab at his face and he blocked it at the last second she stopped and her other hand shot out and knocked Harvest Moon away.

'_weapon lost increase semblance grow second set of weapons'_ as the voice said this Matts eyes started to shift in color to an dark orange and Yang saw his hands blur out and felt a stinging pain at her face and she looked to see that Matt's fingers had become claws and there was blood on them.

Matt snarled and he moved in and kept slashing at her as she ducked she felt one that just missed her head and she saw that Matt had cut a nice part of her hair off.

"You bastard." Yang said and she started to wail on Matt and after a few strong quick jabs hit him into a wall causing large parts of rubble to fall on him

Afterwards she just snorted at him and walked away "that'll teach you to not mess with the hair."

'_enough go in halfway to semblance increase strength and reflexes..'_

"HEY," she turned around and saw Matt getting up "We're not done here."

"Yeah you are, you couldn't fight back if you wanted to." Yang said as she kept walking.

"Sure I can, unless you're scared to." Matt said as he picked up harvest moon.

"fine you want to fight let's do this," she muttered and turned to hit him again and he just caught her fist her and started to force her fist up and against her wrist despite ember cecilia and she started to feel the pain from the pressure "what?"

'_beat her.'_ and he pulled his fist and hit her in the face sending her to the floor. '_destroy her.'_ he then grabbed her by her leg lifted her up and slammed her into the ground multiple times.

'_kill her'_ as he went to slam his mace down onto her head he finally saw what he was going to do and screamed "NO," he stepped back from the girl that had been knocked into the red and he looked up at the audience as they all just stared at him and he looked to Oobleck and just said "I can't do it." and ran out of the room.

**Read an Review also tell me what you would think about a story that involved an oc that was Roman Torchwick's son coming to beacon.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I own nothing monty does so yeah enjoy**

As he ran he heard the voice say '_what are you doing finish her, do it, DO IT NOW.'_

'no, no I can't, I won't.' Matt thought as he finally had reached Ooblecks office and went in and sat down next to his desk.

'_Yes you can Matt, do it or I will'_ the voice growled at him trying to force him to go and kill. '_you can't lock me away forever Matt, you know it, Oobleck knows it, hell Cinder even knows it, I will break free I've already started with the girl in the alleyway and then again in the hospital. How much longer until I have complete control of you and I don't need the aura to have control.'_

As Oobleck walked into his class he saw Matt leaning against his desk just whispering "I won't let you," over and over again. The teacher saw this outcome, but it only had a 45% chance of happening however the other better futures still only had around 5% so he guessed he should have prepared.

"Bart I'm losing it, I thought getting away would help but I'm losing control." Matt said as he looked to the green haired man that had sat down next to Matt and just put his arm over his shoulder.

"I know," Bartholomew said as he just sat there. He usually didn't look to the future but he did this time and he wished he didn't, he knew what the boy was going to ask and he still didn't know the answer.

"Would you do it?" Matt asked as he looked to the father figure.

"Do what?" Oobleck said as he hoped the boy wouldn't ask

"Would you stop me if the Loup Garou got out of my control and took over? Would you stop me at any cost?" Matt asked

"I-I don't know Matt," Oobleck said "why do you ask?"

"Because I asked mom a long time ago and she said she would stop me but not at one cost. I need someone who will and I would rather have someone I know rather than a random hunter do it."

Oobleck looked at the boy and saw that he was scared and didn't know what to do, his mind was going and he was slowly being corrupted by his own semblance and there was nothing he could do to stop it, unless they stopped him permanently.

"If you would want me to then I will stop you from hurting anyone if the Garou ever got full control of you but like Glynda I couldn't kill you." Oobleck said as he looked at the boy.

"Thank you for telling me then, now I need to go and talk to rwby and apologize for what happened and I think it is time we bring Ozpin and mom into the loop." Matt said as he got up.

"Ok I will be there soon." Oobleck said. Matt just nodded and walked out of the room and down the hall to go to the infirmary stopping only to drop off his gear. As he walked in he heard the news.

"Be sure to lock up tonight everyone because tonight is going to be one of the worst storms of the year." Matt didn't know why but he knew that something was going to happen tonight.

When he stopped and saw what havoc he had reaped onto the girls he was angry at the garou and went in "Hey are you girls ok?" he asked and Jack and Max turned to Matt and started to growl at him, the girls eyes went wide as they saw Matt's faithful companions just growl at him and turned to him to explain.

"It's my semblance, It's called the Bloodlust, by it's very nature is supposed to be nearly impossible to control, I got lucky and mine has the power to tap into it, but it comes at a price of losing my mind to the beast, that is why I was able to avoid you when you guys were chasing me, in my head there is an alter ego called the Loup Garou, which means Werewolf in french. It helps me but always want's to break out," By this time Glynda, Ozpin, and Oobleck had come and heard what he had started to tell everyone his story.

"The last time it happened was around when I was 4 years old, my village was destroyed by the grimm and I was the only survivor and because of the trauma it unlocked my aura and at first nothing happened, I just sat there for hours, days even, by my village. Until some men came by, they were faunas, white fang actually and they had just come back from a riot that ended up killing several faunas and wanted revenge against humans. When they saw me they took me and started to beat me, leaving me for dead to the grimm and a voice started to speak to me, '_get up you still have something left to live for'_ the voice told me, and at first I didn't listen, I told the voice that everyone was dead, I asked it why did I live while everyone around me died. '_I don't know but you do have me I will help you Matt I will make sure that no one will ever hurt you again'_ and at that I listened to it and got up and when the faunas saw this they decided to keep beating me. The voice however told me how to dodge, how to block and I started to tap into my semblance fully and I changed completely into a grimm form like the one you saw a few days ago, except then I was able to try and suppress it and call up the construct until Glynda arrived to beat it, but this time I gave into it and fully accepted everything it gave me. I killed them, all of them, I went insane and hunted everything man, woman, child, faunas or human, not even grimm escaped me, all the while I tried to stop but the Loup Garou had complete control I could do nothing. Until a few months later a group of hunters, led by these three professors, came to see what had happened to the village I was in and I fought them and at first they were going to kill me until they saw that I was covered in aura and figured out that I was a survivor, when they had finally captured me they locked up the Garou without harming me. Afterwards when it was over I was on the ground and crying because I had hurt so many and the hunter's took me in and I went to Vale to live with Glynda and the others, after a few years I learned that I could tap a bit into my semblance and eventually got Jack and Max to make sure they would help me control it and then Ozpin helped me create Harvest Moon to give me greater control over my bloodlust."

"Then what happened today, what made you go all beast on us and yesterday too?" Yang asked angrily that the boy who had been out of the game for three years had been able to put up a fight against the team and took her out with pure strength something that she herself was supposed to excel in.

"I am losing control over my semblance, I noticed it about 4 years ago and decided to try and leave by locking up my memories and aura, but I needed to fake my death to do it. The only problem is that the Garou managed to find someone that helped him, that's why I went to Junior I thought that he could help protect me, and the Loup Garou was able to keep practicing for the 3 years that I have been gone." Matt told them

Glynda asked "What do you mean losing control Matt, I know that elementals sometimes get overcharged and lose control but that's only when the element is actually not apart of their aura anymore, but what do you mean?"

"The Garou is apart of my soul and therefore part of my aura and seeks control through that and at first it was only able to communicate when I unlocked my aura but now it seeks control, unlike the other's before it. You see it ran in my family, so my parents set me up so that if something was to happen, then I would be among powerful hunters who would help me if something was ever to happen, each beast ran off of instinct and that helped the host and never sought to control the person, mine on the other hand wants to be free to roam the earth and follow the most basic of primal needs Eating, Killing, and Mating."

"So what happens if it gains complete control?" Blake asked as Matt pet Max and Jack now that they had calmed down and they looked at him with worry in their eyes.

"I don't know but I hypothesize that I will still look like as I am now, I have always had the power to use my aura to change into a beowulf that's apart of my semblance, but I don't know yet." Matt answered.

"And you wouldn't be too far off Matt and why didn't you tell everyone that I could also manifest sometimes to have a little chat." a husky voice said and when everyone turned they saw a copy of Matt except that it's teeth sharper and canines longer,it's eyes were Slitted like a cat's, and were colored a bright red, it wore a jeans and a muscle shirt, everyone also saw that Max and Jack had shied away from him.

"Garou what are you doing here?" Matt asked as he got up and put himself in front of it.

"Oh don't worry Matt I won't harm the people but may I say that the girls look very…tasty, glad to see that the goods aren't too badly damaged from our fun a while ago." Garou said as he stared at the girls lying on the bed's.

"Don't you touch them you monster." Glynda said as the air crackled and Garou just smiled at the huntress.

"Ah ah ah, you hurt me and you damage poor Matt here." Garou said as he walked up to her "besides I can't hurt anyone unless Matt says so, he hasn't lost that much control...yet."

"What do you want Garou?" Matt asked as the beast went and moved towards team rwby.

"I told you Matt if you didn't kill the girl then I would, of course I can't yet but soon I will gain power and kill the ones you love, the ones that keep you sane and then when you fly into a rage I will take control and we will have so much fun then." The beast said as he looked at the four girls.

"Of course I might save one or two of these for later, especially the faunas, you know I love the way they squirm when you push them" And with that Blake started to hyperventilate and cry out in fear.

"What are you doing to her?" Yang screamed as the Garou continued to corner the girl.

"Just showing her that she is no longer a top predator anymore, that there is a new beast in the jungle, I am showing her through her aura what I am." And with that the Garou turned to Matt a smile on his face as he left the girl lying on the floor huddled in the fetal position crying on the floor "Maybe you should ask her what I am after I leave." He disappeared and Blake just sat wide eyed in fear and just looked at Matt with pure fear on her face.

As Matt tried to approach the poor girl she ran from him "GET AWAY F-FROM M-ME YOU MONSTER!" screamed Blake hiding behind the professors "H-he never h-h-had c-control of the beast i-it means to k-kill us or worse" Blake sputtered as she cried tears running down her face.

"What did it show you Blake, you need to tell us." Ozpin said as he calmed the girl down.

"I'm sorry Matt, but that…thing in your aura is completely feral it care's nothing for you or anything, it wants to feed it's base desires, it wants to dominate and destroy everything, you were right Matt you are more beast than any man or faunas" Blake said as she finally coming out to talk to Matt but when he tried to touch the girl she flinched away from him. "I'm sorry but I can feel it just underneath the surface, I also know that I am not the only one that feels it the other faunas feel it along with some humans too, you are producing pheromones to make people want to come to you and fear you at the same time." the others didn't want to worry Matt by telling him that they felt scared to be in the same room as him.

"Blake, he can't hurt you, as long as I am here, the garou can't get to you I swear it." Matt said as he looked to the girl.

"That's another thing he says his name isn't Garou it's name is Anubis." Blake said as she went to her team.

"Ok, thank you for telling me and don't worry I will make sure he can't hurt you." Matt said.

"Yeah until tonight, he says he will be taking physical form tonight there is nothing you can do to stop it." Blake said. "And he says that Oobleck can look as deep as he wants he won't find a way to stop it either."

When Matt looked at Oobleck he saw the professors face grow pale and saw that the professor was looking into the future, when he was done he looked at the boy and just shook his head not daring to say anything for fear of making the future worse than it already was.

"Ok, if Anubis is coming tonight than we need to prepare or he will kill everyone and gain full control forever." Matt said as he looked to his godparents. "We can't let him gain control or that will be it period."

"Matt, what do you need us to do?" Glynda said.

"We need to make sure that he doesn't get out of the school grounds so we will need reinforced bindings and chains or he will escape" Matt said as he walked out of the room to head to the training grounds and sat watching storm clouds approach until the time came.

"Matt it is about time." Glynda said and bit back a sob as Ozpin and Oobleck secured her Godson into the chair and they waited, as the sun set into the horizon and a storm had started Matt's head sunk into his chest and his eyes closed.

At first they thought that the boy had simply gone to sleep but then Matt's eyes jerked back up and looked and saw that team rwby was not in the room and he looked to the professors and when he spoke the normally soft nice voice Matt had was replaced by a hard mocking voice of Anubis "Oh, look you actually tried to bind me," the others watched and within a flash of lightning Anubis was gone "Cute." And he started to laugh as the three professors grouped up.

"Oobleck where is he most likely to come from?" Ozpin asked the green haired professor

"I don't know, each of the attacks are weighed the same there is no-" Oobleck was cut off when he was taken out by a blow to the head from Anubis sending him into the bleachers and effectively knocking him out.

"Ah ah ah, Ozpin no cheating." Anubis said from the darkness "That makes everything less fun for everyone." And Anubis left leaving the Professors tending to their friend.

"We need to put the school on lockdown now." Ozpin said as he went to the emergency switch. as he pulled it the alarm went off then immediately died as the lights went out.

"He's here." Was all Blake said as the lights went out and the storm raged outside.

"Where Blake" Ruby says as she and the team start walking faster to the dorm. Blake just points ahead and they turn and see Matt standing in the hallway.

"Matt is that you?" Yang asked.

"Y-Yang help me...we won he's gone, Anubis is gone." Matt said as he limped toward them.

"Then answer me a question Matt." Weiss asked.

"What?" Matt said.

"Where are the professors?" Weiss said as she had her hand on her weapon.

"You always looked to smart Weiss," Matt said his voice growing cold and dark and he lifted his head and the girls saw the blood red eyes and sharp teeth when Anubis smiled "I'll need to end that."

"Anubis, surrender you have no escape." Ruby said as she lifted her scythe against him.

"Who says I want to escape Ruby." And Anubis charged her his claws tearing up the wall and when Ruby shot at him he ducked and kept coming dodging every shot despite the tight corridor and he kept coming at them, his claws raking against the walls driving the girls back and he looked at them and smiled as the lightning flashed and he disappeared.

"Blake can you see him?" Yang asked as she looked to her partner.

"No I don't know where he is." Blake said as she looked all over for Anubis and couldn't see him.

"The forecast for tonight is darkness with a chance of _pain_" Anubis said as he dropped on the girls and took Ruby hostage and dragged her back with him making her drop her scythe in the process.

"Let her go Anubis." Weiss said as Ruby cried and whimpered in his grasp.

"Why, what are you going to do about it?" Anubis asked as the girl tried to escape his grasp to no avail "Shhh it's ok, it's ok relax, now listen to me." He pressed a claw to her neck to emphasize his point.

"Just let her go, please, I'll do anything, please." Yang said as tears came to her face as she saw him draw blood from her throat as she came a bit too close to him.

"Tell her everything is going to be fine just like they did." Anubis said as smiled his canines showing.

"Ruby, Ruby look at me ok," Yang said as Ruby looked to her sister fear evident in her face "I know you're scared but it's going to be ok nothing is going happen to you you're going to be fine ok."

"Yang I am-" Ruby started to say until Anubis spoke interrupting her.

"Yes, yes this is all touching, now go tell the professors to stop the lockdown of the school or the girl dies ok, thanks pumpkin." And he disappeared in a flash of lightning again.

"NO RUBY!" Yang said as she saw her sister leave with the beast leaving only crescent rose behind.

"Please don't kill me please." Ruby begged as she was taken up in an unknown room with Anubis his face betraying not a single emotion as he looked at the girl.

"I'm not going to kill you Ruby ok, just relax." Anubis said as he sneered at her.

"What do you mean Blake-" Ruby said

"Blake said what I wanted her to say." Anubis said as he looked at her.

"What do you mean?" Ruby asked.

"Stop asking questions before I give in to my primal needs and take advantage of your...compromising position." Anubis said as he scratched on the floor.

Ruby gulped as the beast just sat there for a while and soon as he closed his eyes she got up to flee the beast and he heard him snarl as he tried to grab her and she just kept running and she heard him say "Run, run as fast as you can red, that's all you can do."

"YANG, YANG WHERE ARE YOU, HELP PLEASE, ANYONE HELP ME!" Ruby screamed as her voice was carried off by the wind, she kept running from Anubis she soon found herself outside in the rain and when she turned saw Anubis right on her tail a few yards off.

"Naughty girl, you shouldn't run you might get hurt." Anubis said thunder crashing around them the wind howling she saw his red eyes just staring at her "Why did you have to run Ruby, Why did you flee and call me a monster just like them?"

"W-what are you talking about?" Ruby said as she backed away from him as he kept walking towards her she thought about running again but the ground was too slick with rain she couldn't.

"WHY DOES EVERYONE RUN?" Anubis screamed even louder than the lightning. As she looked at him she saw so many emotions running through his face, so much anger and pain as he walked to her and she tried to get away but he gripped her arm and just said "look at me." She shook her head as she didn't want to see what he was going to do.

"**LOOK AT ME!"** Anubis roared and when she didn't she felt the force of his fist hit her in the gut "**DO IT, LOOK AT ME DAMMIT."**

After that she looked at him and saw that instead of anger she just saw frustration "Why did you run, I wasn't going to hurt you." he said

As she searched his face she saw that the rest of her team and the professors had come to rescue her. "Anubis put Ruby down do it now!" Ozpin said.

"No I won't I won't go back you can't make me relive the pain." Anubis babbled as he grabbed ruby in another hold his claws to her neck again. The group was going to attack until they heard ruby scream.

"WAIT DON'T ATTACK HIM" when the Group stopped at Ruby's command they looked at the girl as she continued "He isn't going to hurt me ok just stop attacking him."

As the group listened to the girl Ozpin searched the girls eyes for any reason to not listen and finally said "Stand down, everyone just stand down."

"No, no pick up your weapons fight me," Anubis said as he saw that no one was picking up their weapons he screamed "NO FIGHT ME. FIGHT ME, I'LL KILL HER, I SWEAR."

"No you won't Anubis." Ruby says "you just wanted to fight."

"No,no,no,no fight me please," as he begged the group he let Ruby go and flashed over to the group and grabbed Yangs fist and put it to his head "C'mon kill me do it, please fight and kill me, please, just do it." After this he sank down into tears streaming off of his face and onto the ground as the storm continued to rage on "Please, kill us, that's all we want, please end our suffering, please."

As the groups watched the beast sink to the floor they saw that his eyes had gone Hetero-chromatic his right the yellow that Matt usually had and the blood red of Anubis as he asked them to kill him. "Why do you want this so badly?" Glynda asked.

"We want to end our suffering, the pain we feel as we use our semblance" The boy said, both voices of Anubis and Matt mixing together "The grimm didn't kill our village, we did."

**dun dun dun cliffhanger sorry for the long delay I had writers block and homework don't forget to review to tell me what you thought and tell me if you want a story about Roman Torchwick's son. randomthougths out**


	6. Chapter 6

**Read and Review I own nothing except Matt Monty Oum owns the rest**

"The Grim didn't destroy our village, we did" Matt said his voice mixing with Anubis's.

"What do you mean I saw the village Matt, It was grim." Glynda said as she looked at her godson. They had dragged him back inside and he slid down a wall as he looked at everyone.

"No we did. They called us monster and freak, You weren't meant to be my Godmother, all of you were supposed to be my end," Matt said as he looked up.

"What are you talking about?" Ozpin asked as he looked at the boy.

"My mother hated me because of the 'corruption' in my aura and she wanted to kill me. My father and grandfather had a beast like me so Dad tried to stop her. But my mother was an old hunter that thought she gave birth to a monster and killed him when he tried to protect me, my grandfather took me to live with him but not before the village was told that we were both grim in hiding that killed the 'real' Matt and that we needed to die." Matt told them. "And so we hid in the woods driving the grim away as Grandfather taught me how to use my grim form, and for a few years it worked until the Village found us and beat him and dragged us back to the village. They took him and burned him at the stake, the beast tried to awake to help but they suppressed our aura. And they called the hunters to come look at me and ultimately kill me"

As Matt said this his aura shined and showed a young Matt in shackles silently screaming. "They whipped and beat me as I tried to save Grandpa" Matt started to develop slashes across his body and they saw him beaten and bruised. "The beast broke out of it's binding to help me."

The group saw Anubis rise up out of some shackles of his own and rush to the young boy shifting into a wolf as it ran. "But the damage was done." The wolf jumped onto Matt and they changed into the beowulf and attacked the people that were hurting Matt and the image ended, they looked at Matt as his eyes shifted back to it's usual yellow and Anubis had manifested in the aura and just glared were the imaginary people were.

"What damage?" Oobleck asked.

Anubis responded this time "Grandfather said that the beasts inside us were made by the Grim to destroy humanity. But as they went to end them they instead looked at all of what Man had made. And so they grew to love it and Man as well. They knew that they had to protect humanity so they fought the Grim and was loved by man as they destroyed most of the high Grim. That was my nature, and why Matt is the way he his, I was made to protect humanity." Anubis looked up to the group.

"And when Anubis saw hate the village had against my grandfather and me, his love became black and twisted." Matt said "And so when Anubis broke loose he did what he was supposed to do, he protected me. By doing so went against his own nature as he killed people to protect me from the physical pain, this break in our psyche separated put a wall between the beast and me. So when I was stopped by Glynda and the others I had repressed the memories and Anubis made up the lie to protect me from the emotional pain. But he still remembers." Matt told them as he got up

Matt turned to Anubis who still was glaring at the group and stood up with Matt "And because of this he want's to die but he has forgotten the first lesson that Grandfather had taught us."

"Hah I remember every lesson Matt." Anubis says as he crosses his arms.

"Do you, I don't think you do. Because if you did you would never have done this Anubis." Matt said as he put his hand onto the construct's shoulder and Anubis just looked at him "You don't remember anything about Grandfather do you?"

Anubis just looked at him and finally looked down "No I had to take those memories and give them too you to stop you from getting hurt, but you repressed them as well so I thought they were lost to us." Matt just smiled at the beast inside his soul.

"The first lesson Grandpa taught us was 'No matter how dark the world get's, just remember that we are the light in the dark. The beast is still feral inside us boy never forget that, the human side just needs to remind it that it is not dark, it is light.' Anubis I am sorry for the pain I have caused you, I am sorry for the pain that Humanity has caused you. You should not have gone through that, and you should never have had to stop me from remembering what I did and force all the pain onto yourself." Matt said as he hugged the beast

The group saw Anubis cry as he hugged Matt back and he kept muttering "I am so sorry." and he hugged Matt for a few minutes.

After they were done Anubis approached the group and said "There is no excuse for what I have done, I have killed so many people and nothing I can do will ever change that fact. But that ends here." Anubis said as he turned to Matt "We cannot be separated anymore we need to be one whole thing Matthew Mactire we need to work together." Anubis said as he approached Matt once again.

"I think that I would like that very much Anubis." Matt said and the two shook hands as for one more time in the week Matt's aura flared out and the two consciences became one and Became Matthew Anubis Mactire. When Matt thought 'are you still there' he heard a response from the old beast as it said 'of course Matt you didn't think that you could get rid of your conscience that easily could you however now I am just your instincts now so don't go crazy on me ok.'

Matt just smiled as the beast in his soul responded and was surprisingly happy that it did and turned to Glynda and the others and said "Well that part's over but we still have a few problems now don't we."

"Like what, Matt?" Ozpin asked truly confused they had won the beast was working with Matt instead of against him and he was truly and fully back.

Matt's response was to walk back to his room and they saw Jack and Max just stand there and when he approached them Matt said "I guess this is goodbye huh, thank you for everything you have done for me guys." And Jack and Max just bowed their heads to Matt and they faded away into some aura that went into Matt and he turned to the group and explained "Anubis saw a few years ago that I was lonely so he created Max and Jack to keep me company. But it also diminished his power and by extension mine so I needed them to come back to me."

As the group looked at Matt Ruby asked "So what now Matt?"

Matt thought on that for a bit and said "Well I know some people that would like to use my semblance to destroy humanity, so I will stay here and learn to be a hunter with the rest of my friends. But if you're talking about right now I want to go and sleep for the rest of the night seeing that it is a friday and then wake up have some breakfast. I haven't thought much after that. Goodnight everyone." And Matt shut the door to the room that Ozpin had set up for him next to rwby and everyone's jaws just hit the floor as he just walked away not saying anything about the giant bomb that just got dropped and Glynda just put her hand to her head.

"I swear he always does this, he resolves some huge problem in his life and just takes it in stride." Glynda said.

The door opened and Matt said "Damn skippy." And shut the door again.

Everyone just shook their heads at what he did and went back to their respective rooms to sleep. When morning came Matt woke up and stretched and walked to the window to see the sunrise and decided to go to vale today seeing how it was a weekend and he technically didn't have any homework, he had looked at the notes last night and saw that they had nothing that he already had either learned or couldn't find easily on the internet and he got dressed and walked out to the cafeteria. He said hello to his old friends and hello to his new friends when he noticed a familiar face in the crowd.

As Matt approached the boy he sat across from him and his team and said "Hello Jaune how are you this fine morning?"

"Oh I'm doing fine Matt, wait Matt what are you doing here?" Jaune asked "You're not a hunter."

"Well no one here is except the teachers but I wish to train to become one." Matt said.

"Wait, when did you decide this, last I saw you had less training than me and no weapon now you want to be a hunter?" Jaune said incredulously

"Well not exactly Jaune." Matt said as he explained what had happened over the last few days and all that he had learned.

"Wait is that even possible to do with aura." Jaune asked as he learned about how Matt had poured his aura and memories into his weapon.

"Well in theory yes Jaune." Pyrrha said "Our aura is our soul and by extension a part of our mind so if you wished to you could put memories into it."

"So you were a hunter the whole time hiding in plain sight." Ren said and Matt nodded "Why? Doesn't that seem cliche to you?"

"Yes, that's why I did it because no one would think to look here, and because they would look in the other kingdoms and in the outer villages." Matt explained "I planned this for years before I went through with it."

"Hmmm" Ren said.

"Hello everyone." Yang sang as she got to the table with the rest of her team.

"Hello Yang how are you this morning?" Matt said as he looked over at the ladies.

"Well I am doing fine how is the personality disorder?" Yang asked.

"Ha oh ho, please stop it hurts to laugh." Matt remarked dryly "Really Yang you can do better than that I am sure."

"Hmmmm, how about Schizo, that seems like an appropriate nickname." Yang said as she thought.

"How about just Matt."

"Ok, ok, well hear me out on this one, Beast." Yang said as she tried to give him a nickname.

"How about just Matt." Matt told her firmly.

"Fine but it's your loss everyone has their own nickname." Yang said.

"What's yours Yang, Candlehead." Matt said as he smirked.

"Actually that's an accurate description Yang." Ruby said as Yang spluttered.

"Now hear me out Yang, but I think I won this little fight." Matt said as Yang blushed.

"You might have won this fight but you still have me to face mister." Goodwitch said and everyone turned to her.

"W-what do you mean Mom." Matt said.

"Well after seeing the fight that we had you perform in we have decided to actually have a little contest for all the first years." Glynda said sweetly.

Matt gulped audibly and just asked "And what would that be?"

As if Ozpin heard him, the intercom came on and he said "Greetings students, today is a very special day. Today will be a test of our first semester here in beacon as well as a test for a new student Matthew Mactire." Matt did not like were this was going in the slightest. "All First year teams will be trying to bring Matt to my office if you succeed in this you will all be given an A on any class of your choosing for the year."

"WHAT!" Matt said as he looked around the room at all the First years including the two team's sitting at his table were staring at him with determined expressions on their faces and Glynda just smiled at him.

Ozpin continued his talk "Anything is allowed as long as you don't kill anyone. Matt will be given a Five minute head start. Matt your job is a bit more simple, don't get caught for the day, this is a test of your new 'condition' have a nice day. Oh and Matt your five minutes start now. Get going." Ozpin laughed and Matt bolted from the room the other first years tried to follow him but Glynda put up a glyph that kept them pinned down.

'Ok what should I do.' Matt thought. 'First go to the locker room and grab our gear, then try to get on a dust ship increasing semblance to increase head start' Matt felt a surge in his aura as his vision grew sharper and he sped up to the locker room '4 minutes left' and he quickly put on his gear and grabbed his armor and shut the door '3 minutes. not going to make it increase semblance again' and Matt moved even faster as he sped out to the port '2 minutes' and saw the dust ship leaving and he started to jump to catch it '1 minute' and he caught the door as it was closing and he got in 'hunt starts now' well here goes something.

As the teams were released they heard Ozpin say "Matt has left beacon and is heading to vale. Happy hunting everyone."

As Matt sat in the Ship he hear explosions and saw beacons first years standing on the platform looking at the dust ship "Excuse me passengers we are getting a call to come back to beacon to pick up some extra students this will just take a moment, we are sorry for the inconvenience."

Matt then got a text on his scroll 'Matt you didn't think that I would make it that easy did you, love Ozpin ps good luck you'll need it.'

'Really, fuck you Oz.' Matt thought as he opened the door to the plane and jumped out skydiving to one of beacons spires. as he did he heard a the air crack and looked down to see a red blur coming at him and knew Ruby had seen him. 'Well fuck.' the voice said 'I thought that the whole dust plane thing would work forgot that Oz likes to play with his kills.'

As Ruby raced towards Matt he took out harvest moon and said "Well might as well make a fight out of this thing." And he opened fire at the students with his LMG and the bullets whizzed down and Ruby dodged each one of them as she returned fire at him with her sniper rifle 'Jump off now.' Matt jumped and landed with this mace slamming on the ground his aura flashing as a shockwave ran through the ground pushing the people back as he ran into the halls of beacon. He soon found himself at a dead end.

Yang was the first to find the Matt "Hello Matt would you do me a favor and come with me."

"I don't think I can do that for you Yang, sorry." Matt told her

She activated her gauntlets "Pretty please, we wouldn't want to hurt your pretty face now would we." Matt summoned his claws.

"Yang if you value your dignity you will back off." Matt said evenly and hear a crack in the air and saw Ruby standing next to her sister. "You too Ruby."

"Do you think you can take us both, the noise of the fight will draw the others so just come quietly." Yang said as she stalked towards the Boy.

"I'm warning you Yang I don't want to do this." The boy said as he backed away from the girl.

"Sorry Matt but I need to pass Combat Tactics." Yang said as she rushed towards Matt.

Matt and blocked Yangs initial attack "Please don't make me do this."

"Do what."

"This, sorry Yang." And Matt used his index claw and slashed through Yangs shirt and bra as he put his other hand to his eyes and looked the other way.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Yang screamed in embarrassment as her breasts came out and she moved over to Ruby and wrapped her body in the cloak. She wasn't super mad, it was a good way to stop a rampaging Yang but a little warning would be nice.

"I'm sorry Yang and I would also try not to get to angry because I sprinkled fire dust on Ruby's cape and if you ignite it then you set Ruby's clothes on fire." Matt said as he took his hand away and looked at the girls. "Again sorry it was either that or hair."

"Eh, it's the most effective way to take her out for a short period of time." Ruby said and she opened one of the pouches on her belt and pulled out another shirt "Which is why I carry a spare shirt for myself and her."

"Ah, well I am just going to go, sorry Yang." Matt said as he turned to run and found that the hall was still a dead end and Yang put on the extra shirt.

"Fine, but just take me to dinner before you rip off my shirt." Yang said with a wink "Now were where we."

"Uhhh letting me go." Matt said hopefully.

"Nope." Ruby said and she ran at Matt her scythe raised.

Matt brought up his mace as Ruby charged at him, he moved into her strike zone past the blade and into the handle. He grabbed the scythe and said "Really Ruby you tried that last time and it failed, as a leader you need to have backup plans ok." She nodded as he swung his mace hitting her in the gut sending her flying back and hitting a wall.

"Ok Matt enough playing around." Yang said her eyes flick red as fire runs off her body and she rushed Matt to grapple him.

He too moves forward and their hands meet in the middle, causing a small local shockwave and Yang noticed Matt's eyes turned orange "You forget you're not the only one with color changing eyes Yang." And Matt started to force the girl to the ground.

"What the hell, how do you do that?" Yang said finding herself being outdone in the strength department.

"It's a family secret." Matt answered and he took her wrists and threw her into a wall.

"I hate your semblance." Yang said as she was hit by harvest moon and knocked out.

"Most do." and Matt walked off and headed to the senior housing, that was were the least amount of first years would be seeing as the Seniors were always looking for fresh meat to fight.

As he ran down the halls he got lucky and didn't face anyone until he took a shortcut through the library, how he forgot that this was Blakes domain he will never know. After entering the library he saw the girl at the other end of the hall way pulling out Gambol shroud and just smiled at Matt "Hello Matt having fun with the game?"

"Not at the moment why?" Matt said as she stalked towards him.

"What if I say that you come with me then you don't have to worry about it anymore." Blake said

Matt was about to consider the offer, until Ozpin got on the intercom "Oh Matt I forgot to tell you if you last all 24 hours without getting to the office you will win the chance to get A's for all of your classes for any semester of your choosing." That was something Matt needed desperately seeing that he never actually got grades this semester.

"Sorry Blake I need this." Matt said and drew Harvest Moon.

"Shame guess I'll have to convince you." Blake said as she ran at Matt.

"Guess so." Matt said as he shifted to his gun form and unloaded on Blake driving her to go under a table and Matt started to move to get out of the library and to a more tightly packed place. So Matt ran out of the room until a piece of fabric looped around his neck and he was pulled back into the library and the rest of team rwby and jnpr came into the room

"Matt just give in ok we are winning this." Ruby said

'Ok go in halfway shift into my mid-form' Matt thought his eyes going orange his nails becoming claws. He got up and faced the group as he got a bit bigger and his canines grow and the group saw Anubis with orange eyes

"Whoa is that thing Matt cause that is not good." Jaune said as he saw the beast in front of them holding a Mace.

"Well it is good just not for you." The beast said its voice husky and guttural "And I am not a it or thing, I am still Matt" and Matt charged at the two teams his Mace flying into the ground shoving as much aura as he could into the hit, the kids saw the floor crack as the aura was forced into the ground and pushed them back and threw a barrier in front of them.

"Oh c'mon how are we supposed to fight something like that." Nora said as she hit the barrier to weaken it.

"Yeah imagine when he had no control." Yang said as she broke through the barrier but Matt had changed back into his regular form and walked out of the room.

"Ok, I know this is going to sound stupid but I have a plan, but first do we have any tranquilizer darts?" Jaune asked the team.

"I have some sleep dust at my room." Weiss says.

"Good then here is the Plan ok." Jaune says.

As Matt wandered the Halls of Beacon looking for good escape routes he was only bothered by one other team that threw a net on him and were surprised when he used his claws to escape and chased them about 50 yards shooting at them to make them leave. Thankfully the day was almost over.

As he rounded the corner he was hit by something sharp and pulled out a dart. 'well that's not good' Matt thought and he turned and received three more darts into his chest and looked up to see a girl standing about twenty feet away with carbine aimed at him. "Hello Pyrrha, why did you hit me with darts." He noticed his speech was slightly slurred. 'oh they have sleep dust on them for makeshift tranqs that's pretty smart'

He saw the rest of the two teams come in to the hallway "Hello again." The girl with ginger hair said.

"I'm sorry I don't believe I have met you or your other companion." Matt told them as he slid down the wall 'ok my semblance is making my body work overtime on tranq keep them gotta keep them stalled for a minute' he could do that.

"Oh I am Nora and this is Ren" Nora said as she walked up to Matt with Yang and Pyrrha to grab him and pick him up.

"Ok, you got me but who came up with the idea because it was no one in rwby." Matt slurred at them.

"Hey" The girls in Rwby said

"Jaune did." Ren said.

"Huh, good job Jaune" Matt praised the boy "But you did make one very tiny mistake."

"I, did?" Jaune said as he looked down.

"No,no,no it wasn't your fault that you made the mistake. Did the others tell you about my semblance in full?" Matt said and Jaune shook his head "See then it was their mistake."

As the girls descended onto him he got up "You see you are hitting something that is actually twice as big and has aura so you needed a bigger dose." And Matt snapped his fingers and with the last of his aura summoning two small wolves that attacked Yang and Nora. And he turned to Pyrrha and said "Now let's do this right shall we." And he pulled out Harvest moon.

"Ok we could do that or we can all attack you together." Jaune said as he pulled out his own weapons.

"You could but you only have an hour left and then I win Jaune." Matt said as he pointed to the clock.

The teams charged the boy and he took out a concussive grenade and threw it at them, hey he might be good but he knew when he was fucked. 'just 50 minutes left I just need to make it to my room and then I will be safe' Matt thought as he escaped in the confusion, he ran through the halls and went into his room knowing that they won't find him for a good twenty minutes.

"Hey Matt."

"Hey Ruby, oh shit." He turned and saw Ruby sitting in his room as she read a magazine and he asked "how did you know?"

"I went where I would go if this was happening to me." Ruby explained as she got up.

"So the others are coming here then." Matt said.

"No I want the prize so when I saw you pull out the grenade I didn't tell them and ran here." Ruby said.

"Ahh that makes sense, good thing I picked this up." And Matt pulled out a tranq dart that he had pulled out before it had injected him with all of the dust, and threw it at her as he was talking, hittng on her in the thigh.

"OH COME ON" Ruby said as she started to wobble and Matt was there as she fell and put her on his bed. "you are really getting on my nerves especially since they don't know where you are dang it."

"Sorry Ruby but I really need this ok, I will make it up to you and make you some cookies ok." Matt told her, she wasn't going to go to sleep, she would just not be able to do anything to capture him.

"You promise." Ruby said with an adorable pout.

"Yes, now is there anything you need." Matt said.

"I would like a glass of water and something to do." Ruby said as she sat up.

"Hold on I have some cards we can use, but first hand it over." Matt said as he held out his.

"Hand what over?" Ruby asked.

Matt just looked at her "Your scroll and your scythe, sorry but I need to make sure."

Ruby pouted but agreed and handed them over to him "You're too smart and I don't like it."

Matt just laughed leaving to change into his sweatpants and a white t-shirt that he wore to bed. afterwards he pulled out the cards and dealt them out and they played games until the clock chimed midnight and Matt got a message 'I don't know how you managed it but you did congrats Matt. Sincerely Ozpin' "Well I guess that's it huh Ruby, Ruby." he looked over to the young leader and saw that she was asleep 'huh, the poor girl must be tuckered out after today, well might as well take her back to her dorm.'

When he went to pick up the girl she snuggled into his chest, whined, and he found himself being pulled into the bed. He had to put his hand out to make sure that he didn't land on top of the girl "Well this is awkward." Matt said as he found himself being clung to by a sleeping Ruby and he got out his scroll and sent a message to Yang 'hey Yang can you come to my room and help me out please'.

He waited for a bit and heard a knock on his door and he said "Come in." And Yang came in and saw the scene in front of her and wound up on the floor laughing. "Yang please help."

"Sorry Matt nothing gets Ruby off when she has decided that you're her snuggle buddy for the night haha." Yang said as she continued "How did this even happen."

After Matt explained the situation Yang found herself nodding "Well all I can say is get comfortable she will be clingy." And she turned to leave.

"Wait I need to ask if she get's grabby or anything, Yang this is serious, Yang don't you leave me damnit, Yang, YANG." Matt said as Yang left.

"Nighty night Matt." And she turned off the lights and shut the door.

Matt just sighed and sat there for a minute and got comfortable pulling the blankets over the two and went to sleep.

When Ruby woke up in the morning she felt something warm next to her and she snuggled closer to it and then she heard a sigh and her eyes shot open and she saw that she was snuggling into Matt's chest.

Ruby was about to shoot out of the bed before she stopped and did it slowly so she didn't wake him and grabbed her things and walked out of the room hoping Matt didn't wake up and she went over to her room and opened the door and saw Yang was already awake "Hey Ruby, how was your night?"

"Why didn't you get me out of there?" Ruby scream whispered so she wouldn't wake up her teammates.

"Because you were asleep and I thought it was cute." Yang said "So how was it."

"He was comfortable." Ruby admitted.

Yang laughed and put her sister in a headlock. "Well just try not to do it too much Ruby." Yang said as she put her sister down onto the ground.

When Matt woke up he saw that Ruby was gone 'well that's good.' Matt got ready and started to leave and he tested out harvest moon's reactiveness to his aura and he shifted it a few times. The shift was about a second slower than usual and the Mace was having trouble reacting to his aura so he decided it was time to go to vale and get it reset and tuned, and to face the last man he needed to apologize to.

So Matt went and took a shower and decided he would get something to eat in vale and changed into his casual wear.

As jnpr came to see if Matt wanted to do something for the weekend they saw a different Matt come out of his room. "Whoa, Matt you clean up pretty well." Nora said.

Matt chuckled "Not really just followed what Mom told me looked good on me." Matt was wearing some dark blue Jeans and a Black V-neck that showed off his muscles his emblem blazed on the front. He was also wearing a pair of fingerless gloves and some sunglasses on. "So is there something you guys need."

"Uhhh just wondering if you wanted to do today?" Jaune said as he looked at the less formal Matt in front of him.

"Well I am heading out to vale today I was going to yesterday but well you know." Matt said as he made a move to the locker room and team rwby came out as he walked past "Hey guys."

"Hey Matt, wait Matt the heck you wearing." Yang said as he walked past.

"My casual clothes, why?" Matt said as he arrived at the locker room and opened his locker and pulled out a strap of cloth with his metal clasps on them he then pulled out his chest plate so that it could get looked at and put them on. He then pulled out a set of keys.

"Just wondering, hey what are those for?" Blake asked as she saw him pull out the keys.

"Just my ride." Matt said as he walked to the garage's next to the locker room that students who drove could put their vehicles in and opened one of them up with the key. inside sat something that was covered with a white sheet

"Ride?" Weiss asked and Matt just smiled, and he pulled off the sheet revealing a custom built motorcycle.

"How do you manage to pull these surprises from seemingly no where?" Pyrrha asked as she looked at the sports bike, It was designed to look like a grim the whole thing was black with orange grim markings throughout the entire thing, it even had stylized lights to simulate the eyes of a beowulf.

Matt just shrugged "Well I got to head into Vale see you guys around." And Matt revved the engine of the bike and he took off to the path Beacon put in for students that drove.

"Ok I got to see what Matt is like in Vale." Yang said and she went to get her own yellow sport bike and took off after him.

"What about the rest of us!?" Weiss screeched "Ugh, come on let's go to the air bus."

As Matt was driving through the forest he heard a howl and turned to see a beowulf running by him and he nodded at it letting his beast out to take over the bike with his aura the markings glowed and the beowulf ran alongside him as and he howled along with it. After a minute he smelled the scent of someone he knew and turned to see Yang her gauntlets raised to kill the Beowulf and Matt got in front of her letting the Beowulf escape and said "He ain't hurting anyone, let him be."

"But-" Yang said.

"Yang it's my day off let me enjoy it without a fight ok." Matt said

Yang thought and said "Fine, killjoy." And she lowered her fists and they kept driving until they had reached Vale and got on the highway.

"So the others coming too?" Matt asked as he weaved his way through traffic.

"Yeah, why?" Yang said.

"Well we might as well wait for them at the docks." Matt said and he got off the highway to the docks and saw the airship touchdown and he slowed down and rolled to a stop and he saw the rest of his friends get out of the airship.

"Hey guys" Matt said as he saw them get out.

"How could you leave us Yang?" Ruby said as she ran to her sister.

"I told you to get a helmet so I could drive you Ruby, but you never did sorry." Yang said as if it was obvious.

"Matt doesn't wear a helmet, so why should I? Besides Vale doesn't have a helmet law." Ruby exclaimed.

"Ruby, you need to understand that if you want to ride with someone, then you have to listen to their rules when you ride with them ok." Matt told her.

"He's right Ruby you should listen to your sister just because someone like Matt and I don't use a helmet means nothing ok." Jaune said.

"You ride Jaune?" Yang said surprised that the boy even had a license.

"Yeah, that was the reason we were going to see if Matt wanted to come with us today because my bike's in the shop getting some work done and so is Ren's so when got a call that they were done so we were going to pick them up." Jaune told the bright haired girl.

"I got to see this." Blake said she knew that it was standard for all hunters to get some kind of vehicle to chase some of the faster grimm, but no way that Jaune Arc had a motorcycle.

So they drove over the shop that was about 5 minutes away. Jaune walked up to the man sitting inside and said "My friend and I are here to pick up or bikes."

"Name." The man said to the boy.

"Jaune Arc and Lie Ren." Jaune told him and the man checked his list.

"Right this way sir." And the man led the group to two motorcycles.

They were both sport's bikes and the first one was pure white with a shield and sword on the sides and had Jaunes symbol in the center. The second was jade green and with magenta dragons swirling throughout the entire bike. "I cannot believe it." Blake said and Jaune smirked at the girl and put on a pair of white goggles turning on his bike and got on.

"Yeah imagine my surprise when Jaune walked in to check on his bike when I was checking mine." Ren said as he put on a green and magenta helmet and handed Nora another helmet with lightning bolts and pink hearts, they too mounted themselves on the other motorcycle.

"So with that I am gonna go see you guys later." Matt said and he drove off to do some shopping.

"Ok first I need some ammo and get help getting Harvest Moon tuned." Matt said. He was running low on ammo as he usually only kept around 10 drums of ammo at beacon because that's all he ever really needed seeing as they were high capacity. When Matt arrived at the Jax's Weapon shop he walked in "Master Jax! It's me Matt Mactire I need a tune and some ammo."

He heard a bang and found himself at the end of a long handled mace and that had fifty caliber bullets for spikes and he saw the masked master standing in front of him "Slow I taught you better Matt." Matt's old teacher said and pulled him into a hug, then slapped him upside the head for being slow.

"Hey Master Jax." Matt said.

"So you need to have a tune eh, well let's see what we are looking at then." Jax said and proceeded to attack Matt. They spared for about a minute until they were interrupted.

"Leave him alone." Ruby said as she burst into the store with the rest of the two teams.

"Ruby wait." But Jax was already off to defend himself.

It was a slaughter of epic scales, but that is what happens when you challenged Jax. The teams were on the floors beaten and bruised after a minute of fighting Jax

"Ow." Was all the team said after the fight.

"Well that was lackluster." Jax said as he put away his weapon.

"Guys meet Jax, he helped me design Harvest Moon, alongside Ozpin, and taught me how to use it, he was testing the weapon because I need a tuneup ok." Matt said as he was shaking his head at the teams

"Oh." Ruby said as she put a bandage on the cut she had gotten when Jax shot the bullets out of the mace.

"I am sorry Master Jax." Matt said as he bowed to his teacher.

"No worries, I think we still got everything I needed on the weapon follow me." Jax said.

**Long authors note please read to learn about Matt's semblance.**

**So what did you guys think please tell me I know it probably isn't as good as I usually do, though to be honest I am not very good to start, but I want some feedback on what you guys think on the resolve of Matt and Anubis and don't worry Anubis is not just gone neither are Max and Jack. with that I think I should explain in full what Matt's semblance is First it is purely introverted semblance, meaning that it effects the person instead of the outside world itself, the summoning wolves is just aura manipulation only and I believe that in the show aura will probably be able to do some of these things, Matt's semblance allows him to become like grim that can increase his senses, strength (he will be stronger than Yang's base strength but if she absorbs enough energy to hit harder), and speed, as well as the voice is still around and it is Anubis it's just not trying to control him anymore he also will have a grim form that he can change into, now unlike most semblances that seem to be either on or off Matt can dip into the semblance to gain more aura from the 'beast' and can put it into what he needs to and can take from other things like take from strength to put into speed. Also when Matt's eyes go orange it is Anubis and Matt syncing together perfectly, so Anubis's red eyes and Matt's yellow eyes mix as well as they gain the form of Anubis which is a minute increase in senses to the point of being faunas and they gain a set of claws. And that is Matt's semblance in full. Now Anubis is still a primal thing he just knows that he fights for the light and won't try to take over anymore, but that doesn't mean Matt won't loose control and fly into a frenzy he can it just won't be Anubis making him kill. And with that this is Randomthoughts96 signing off with my usual cliffhanger**


	7. Chapter 7

**I own nothing besides OC's and also please read and Review and read the authors note at the bottom. Thank You, now on with the adventure.**

"Guys this is Jax, he helped me design Harvest Moon and taught me how to wield it." Matt said as he helped up the two teams.

"So let's look at your weapon shall we Matt." Jax said as he put his weapon away, Matt nodded and gave him Harvest Moon.

Jax started to strip down the mace and when he was done the entire thing was in pieces scattered about the table and told Matt "Ok now do you remember how to do this?"

"Yeah I do," And Matt took out a rag and started to hum a tune as he closed his eyes, his aura came to him in a soft glow and he started to clean each piece and put the weapon back together. After a few minutes the Mace was put back together but it did not have the usual gleam of warmth and protection that it put off and the parts were not secured together. Then Matt opened his eyes and the group saw that they were glowing orange throughout the entire eye and Matt spoke and the group could feel the power of both Matt and Anubis in full as they spoke with a single voice and Harvest Moon started to resonate with primal and feral energy that the group felt when Anubis took over, but instead of scaring them they felt as if it was by their side and would let nothing bad happen to them.

"_Harvest Moon, I beg thee shine your light, I ask thee to protect humanity, to be the light in the dark, the savior of the weak, the enforcer of all things holy and good in the world, and never let your light fade in the dark."_

As Matt spoke the Mace started to glow and the Group heard a clicking noise as the mace's parts came together and fell into place as Matt poured aura into the weapon. Matt closed his eyes and sank to the floor, Jax was there instantly and put the man into a chair.

"What happened, what did Matt just do to Harvest Moon." Ruby said fascinated by the Mace that gave off the primal instinct of protection and everyone felt safer with it in the room.

"He returned the weapon back to it's former power and had it tuned to his aura" Jax said "When he and I forged the weapon I had Matt pour everything he had into every piece of the mace, It took an entire day to make just one piece and Matt put equal amounts of blood, sweat, tears, and most importantly love into each piece as he made."

"So what was the verse that Matt just said?" Jaune asked.

"That is somewhat new, but if I had to guess I would say that Matt has finally come to terms with Anubis, therefore he has just put Anubis's piece into the weapon thus making it whole to him and the beast inside of him." Jax said.

"Wait you knew about Anubis?" Blake asked the man and he nodded.

"My family has known Matt's family for a long time and when I had heard about what had happened to Matt, I was also curious what had happened to Matt's beast so I asked it and it told me everything that had happened, I saw that it had became black and twisted so it did not put it's power into Harvest Moon." Jax told them as he got some water for the boy "But now it seems that the two are properly aligned again and so Anubis decided to put his part into the weapon to make it whole as well."

"So that means that the weapon will be even better." Ruby said and she was slapped upside the head by Jax.

"Of course not fool, a weapon is only as good as the person wielding it, that's why I made sure that Matt had some added functions to the weapon like the fact that the head of the mace spun around, I wanted to install a chain but Matt said not to. But he did let me make his armor" Jax told the girl with a look of pride when the group looked and saw that the Armor also glowed and started to shrink and became the strap that Matt wore and had a new symbol on it it showed a Morningstar in the sky as if it was a moon and a beowulf howling in the sky.

When Matt got up he asked "So did it work?" Jax handed him the weapon after nodding, he then handed him some drums of ammo and Matt.

"There you go Matt, that is everything you need." Jax said "Now get out, I have other things I need to do."

Matt chuckled and nodded as he left the shop with the rest of the group, now it was on to some sight seeing and to talk to some of Juniors friends to find out what Cinder was planning, but he would need help with that, but he couldn't ask the teams behind him to held, it wasn't that he didn't like them, he just wanted backup he could trust. So when he told the team that he needed some time to do something real quick he called an old friend.

"Hello this is Cardin what do you need." Cardin said and he saw Matt "Matt, what do you need man?"

"Hey Cardin how long do you think it would take you and the guys to get into town?" Matt asked.

"Well all of us use my car to get to town, so it should only be about a few minutes why?" Cardin asked.

"Well I need some backup for a mission if it's not too much trouble." Matt said.

"Nahl, man you know I will help and the guys would be ecstatic to meet the man that made us change our ways once and for all." Cardin said as he grabbed his keys to his car. "Besides Matt it couldn't be that bad could it?"

"No just some information gathering on some people from when I was out of commission." Matt said "And I would like some backup from someone that I know."

"Ok where do you want to meet up at?" Cardin asked.

"You know that diner about two or three blocks from Jax's shop." Matt told him.

"Ok I can be there in 15 minutes see ya soon Matt" Cardin said and hung up the phone "guys put on your formal wear we are going to town to see an old friend ok, and grab your weapons, I don't know how but Matt always manages to get into a fight."

After Matt hung up the phone he decided he had to lose the group following him or they would want to come, and he didn't want them to meet anyone that he knew or they might cause some trouble. After he put the new ammo into the pouches of his bike he told the group, "Ok well I got to go so see you guys later." and Matt hopped on the bike and started the engine and sped off.

"Oh, no you don't Matt get back here." Yang muttered as she mounted her own bike and said "Guys cut him off I believe Matt is trying to ditch us" And sped off to catch him.

"Why does she always do that c'mon you guys." Ruby said and they all went to their respective vehicles the rest of rwby went to Blakes car that she picked up from a garage she had rented, it was wasn't much just a black two door sports car, and then jnpr go onto the two motorcycles and they sped off as well.

"Why are you ditching us Matt." Yang said as she tried to catch Matt as he wove through the traffic "It's not like we bite, much."

"And with that knowledge I really want out of here." Matt said as he continued to speed through the town he faked going left and then leaned his weight right taking a hard right as Yang took the bait and went left.

Next was Blake and he decided to use an alley way that he knew only one bike could fit through and increased his reflexes with his semblance and wove through the winding streets making it through and looked back to see only JNPR on his tail, he smiled and sped threw a yellow light then through a train right before it sped through the tracks and looked back to see an fired up Yang yell at him "Dammit Matt stop evading us!"

When Matt pulled up to the diner he took a seat outdoors, ordered a burger and a shake. He waited until he heard a rumble and looked to see Cardin's red Impala pull up, on the hood was his symbol. Matt shook his head when he saw the car, Cardin had built the thing with his bare hands and put so much into the thing he even poured his aura and thousands of Lien into dust to reinforce it, Matt had seen it hit an ursa and keep going, then Cardin got out with his team he waved at Matt and said "Where are the others?"

"I didn't want them to come." Matt said "I trust you a bit more than I trust them mostly because I know your fighting style and I know you probably have a handle on your team better than they do."

Cardin nodded as he and his team sat down and ordered some burgers and shakes as well and Russell joked "Hey Matt so how was your years outside of the hunting wonder if I can beat you now."

Matt looked at the boy, smiled and just politely said "Really, then let's go a few rounds of hand to hand shall we." And he grew his claws for emphasis and Russell just paled as he saw them and Cardin just chuckled.

"Told you he wouldn't just back down Russell but no you had to try didn't you?" Cardin said as he thanked the waitress who brought him his burger and started to eat. "Sorry Matt Russ here is just a bit slower than most"

"Hey I am not." Russell said.

"Children let the man speak." Sky said as he shook his head and kept drinking his milkshake "Besides any guy who can lay a smackdown on rwby is a friend of mine."

"Why do you say that guys?" Matt said.

"Because they always get the easy matches and they are made to look unbeatable." Dove said.

"What do you mean?" Matt asked "I thought there was no favoritism at Beacon?"

Cardin snorted as Matt said that "Yeah right and I am a 90 pound weakling, rwby is always getting it easy, like Yang has never fought any kind of strength based student, and still makes remarks that she is the strongest in beacon. Hell she even goes as far as to challenge Jaune all the time just to watch him lose and then comments on how to be more 'like her' after I became the guy's friend I have tried to bring it to his attention that she is in fact bullying him but he just says 'nah it's just Yang being Yang' I tried to challenge her but Goodwitch won't let me. And it's not just Yang that does it to him the entire team uses him like a practice dummy, and their excuse is 'he has a lot of aura, he can take it' I can't wait for Jaune to get better with his aura so he can turn the tables."

"Weiss has never fought another magic user like me and so she just sits on her pedestal and whenever someone else does something she comments on how to do it better even though she sometimes doesn't even know what the person is doing, last time she spent an hour lecturing poor Velvet that when she was done Velvet thanked her and left in tears, not that Weiss ever saw. I felt so bad, especially after I saw that what we did to her was the highlight compared to what she usually got, that when I tried to comfort her but she just said that 'she is right I need to get better.' ever since I became her friend I have tried to help her but she just takes it and says nothing back." Russell said and

"Blake is the nicest but she always fights some big guy who has trouble with her agility and they get beat by a thousand cuts, or she goes into the shadows when she is hurt and waits, never has she fought anyone that can follow her into their to get a clean hits, and when I came to try and talk to her about a spar she ignored me and read a book even when I told her I was serious she only said 'sorry I don't want to waste my time' and leaves." Dove told him.

"And ruby has never fought anything longer than a sword, or someone who would know how to beat her stupid scythe, I mean she's nice about not losing unlike her sister, but it get's aggravating. She then just coast's through her classes and is never called on when she is sleeping or being immature in class but the rest of the class does it, detention." Sky said as he looked at his milkshake "When we confronted Goodwitch about it were told 'it is because if she suffered too much defeat then what would that do to their confidence. And they need that to succeed' and when she says it I can tell she want's to let them fight other people in situations where not everything is stacked in their favor but I think Ozpin won't let her."

"Well what about just going to him and asking?" Matt said.

"We did and he said 'I am sorry boys but I do not believe that you are quite on their caliber yet.' it wasn't until you got here that he really showed anyone else any kind of favoritism except maybe juniper but that's only because he sees them as rwby's backup if they get into trouble." Cardin said as he sneered.

"I, I didn't know, I am so sorry." Matt said "How about this, after we are done with this I will set up a match and have you guys fight them ok." Matt couldn't believe that Ozpin would do that, well now that he thought about it, yeah he can he always did he helped those he deemed worthy of his help and when he didn't think you were worthy than he threw you away and that was that. But Matt knew that he loved his students, he just loved some more than others. Hell even Matt was expendable if it came down to it. And it angered Matt when he heard about what rwby did, he was angry at the fact that they would be like this and still say that they didn't like bullies when, even if they didn't know it, was doing the exact same thing. He would talk to them when this was all over.

"Anyways that is not why we are here and talking about it will just get us all hot and bothered, so what do you need us to do Matt?" Sky said and Matt looked up.

"Well how do you guys feel about clubbing," Matt said "Because that's were our first stop is." And the guys went to talk to Mama and Papa Hai Xiong.

As Matt walked into the new club he felt a pang in his heart when he saw that the club looked exactly like the old club that Matt work and he walked through with the club and he saw the gang sitting there and he walked to the bar "I need to speak to Papa."

"Sorry but you don't understand if Papa wants to speak then Papa comes to you not the other way around." The bartender said "Now leave."

"Sorry but I am afraid that isn't possible." Matt said and he saw a few of the bouncers coming. "Please it is about Junior, I know that they know something about why he was killed and I need to speak to them, don't do anything to brash sir." Matt continued

"Son, do you really think that you have any right to talk about what happened to junior after you became the cause of it." Another voice said and Matt turned to see Papa.

He was bigger than junior and dressed similar except he had a full suit with a jacket on and had a large cane that no doubt held some kind of sword in it "Papa I need to ask you some questions about the person that Junior was in business with, so I can avenge him and the twins that is all."

"No, you are the reason he is dead and you will pay for it with your own life." Papa said

Matt stood up and said to the boys behind them "I am sorry for getting you into this guys."

"Eh, for some reason you always get into a fight despite your loving nature, I am surprised we weren't ambushed earlier." Cardin said

"I blame it on the fact that people feel the beast so they feel the need to challenge me." Matt stated

"Or it could be the fact that some people just want to punch you in the face for being kind for annoying, we'll take the hundred or so on the left you take the right. Boys suit up." Cardin said and Matt feigned a shot to his guys nodded and they took out their armor and weapons.

"Eh, whichever comes first." Matt got up and flared his aura and his armor clinked as it slid into shape as pulled out his weapon, "Don't make me do this Papa."

"Kill them." Papa said as he pulled out a collapsible claymore from his cane and the rest of the club's gang members pulled out pistols and swords to attack the five men. Cardin and Matt opened with slamming their maces on the ground sending shockwaves into the ground shoving the combatants back.

Matt jumped into the air riding the shockwave and landed onto the ground in the middle of the horde of men and he took Harvest Moon shifted into it's gun form and he swung it around through the air while shooting taking out many of the men as possible before he shifted back into mace form and used the force of the of the spin to hit more of the men. Cardin opened with a with a jet of flame from his own mace to make him fly towards the group of soldiers and attacked his mace spewing fire from inside of the cage and the mace roared and crackled with fire and with every hit men, were sent flying back and on fire.

Russell chanted some words as he pulled out his dust daggers the cartridges flashing and he let out a large bolt of lightning that arced from man to man sending them down on to the ground seizing and the bolt came back and struck Russell's daggers and he smiled as he ran into the fray and smoothly entered and exited the battlefield while controlling whatever dust he used to send out and come back to his daggers his entire body buzzed with pure energy as his mohawk was waving in the air as a small tornado of elements surrounded him and struck out at the men as if it was alive.

Sky pulled out his axe and started to spin and dance with it lashing out with it shooting as he went and using the force to keep his momentum going and he was taking out men efficiently not one hit missing or a waste of movement his face showed nothing but cold calculation as he literally started to teleport around the room as he spun and went slicing through the swords and the pistols of the gang members as he appeared anywhere in the room at any time.

Finally Dove just glowed bronze for a bit and charged into the fray like a juggernaut and was shot at, but every time a bullet hit him it ricocheted off of him or exploded on him and he didn't even register that he was hit, when he started to return the fire at the gang the bullets themselves started to cutting down the men as he went through the group and he then started to swing at the men with his sword and cut through Papa's claymore as if it was butter, and after a half an hour of fighting hundreds of men were dead or severely injured by the group of men and Papa was on the ground with an assortment of guns or dust weaponry pointed in his face.

"Now what was Junior planning when I worked at his club for him?" Matt said and he heard clapping and he turned to see a man in a suit a Grim mask on his face and a katana on his hip.

"Hello Matt been such a long time and you never called or wrote, that hurts me right here," the man pointed at his chest "oh wait no it doesn't."

"Shit, Cardin get out take the team out," Cardin was about to argue and Matt said "Cardin this is serious, this guy is dangerous and I don't think that we can beat him but I can buy you enough time to escape and get help ok, now go."

"Fine, come on guys." Cardin said begrudgedly and he left leaving Matt to face the man. "You better make it out of here Matt or I will resurrect you just to kill you again."

Matt just nodded "Hello Adam still that you are Cinder's little bitch." Matt growled .

"I still just as much as a beast as ever," then Adam just shook his head as he started to walk towards Matt "why didn't you take the chance to join the White Fang. You of all people should know what it is like to be treated like an animal, it's like you use to say, you're more of an animal than even the faunas."

"I told you I was born to protect, not destroy, the White Fang knew that when they started." Matt told him.

"And look at what that accomplished, nothing, but now we have respect and it is because of the White Fang." Adam said and as he and Matt circled around each other.

"That is not respect that is fear, there is a difference and at one time you knew that." Matt said and the man looked at him and sneered.

"No I only saw the boot of a human oppression until I decided to rise up and get rid of it, and now you are standing in the way of that." And Adam attacked Matt Wilt exploding out of Blush Matt blocked it with harvest moon. Adam followed up with a shot from Blush sending Matt skidding back his hand on his gut.

"And I will always stand against it Adam, as you should be doing as well." And Matt went on the offensive taking his mace and bringing it down to make Adam dodge and the two men started to clash in a flurry of blows, but Adam was too fast and blocked every hit Matt gave him using the energy to cut him. Matt knew that he couldn't win, but he had to keep trying or the man wouldn't stop until he killed every human and pro human faunas in the world.

After a while Harvest Moon was forced out of his hands and Matt was hit by Wilt's pommel sending him flying into a wall. "Huh, you alway did hold back to make sure that you wouldn't hurt wouldn't let the beast out to help you fight" Adam said as he cut Matt continually until he lied on the ground beaten and then proceeded to bring the ceiling down on the boy as he cut the top off of the roof, he then pulled him out and told him "You are weak and pathetic I can't believe I ever thought you could be a member of the white fang you hide and betray your inner nature just like Cinder said you would." Adam was about to cut the boy down until a hand flashed out of the rubble and hit Adam in the mouth and he was sent flying.

Matt got out of the rubble, his canines were sharper and his eyes were orange."But, the beast was out of control, you could never control it." Adam said as he attacked as Matt picked up Harvest Moon.

"Family secret now tell me what Cinder planning." Matt said as he increased in fervor to attack adam.

"Guess you'll have to wait and find out." And Adam slashed at Matt sending him into the rubble of the building again and Matt stayed down for a bit longer as his semblance healed him and Adam escaped through the back door. Matt got off of the ground , and when seeing Adam had left he shifted back into his normal form 'damn even when I was in halfway I couldn't beat him' Matt thought and he walked out of the club only to see Cardin arguing with Yang.

"I don't care what you want Yang, if Matt says that it is too dangerous than I am not letting anyone in so they can get hurt." Cardin said as he stared down the red eyed woman.

"And I told you, if you don't move then I will make you move Cardin." Yang said her knuckles cracking threateningly.

"I really wish you and your team would." Cardin said as he cracked his own neck.

"Hey, hey, hey everyone calm down ok." Matt said not wanting the two powerhouses fighting in the streets and angry that Yang had the nerve to threaten the boy, maybe Cardin and the others were right about rwby being needed to knock them down a peg or two. "Cardin I promised you the fight ok, but let's do it somewhere where you won't destroy the entire city ok."

"Fine, I can wait." Cardin said and he and his team got in his car "By the way we managed to get just a few bits of info from Papa before he got away."

"Ok, I will follow you guys back to Beacon." Matt said to the guys and mounted his bike and put his sunglasses on letting his armor shrink back down.

Before he could go Yang got in his way "Uh uh, you don't leave until you tell me why you ditched us again."

Matt looked at the girl "Sorry, Yang this is personal ok." And he started to leave but Yang put her hands on the bike.

"You might be good Matt but you're not better than me, so spill it or I start hitting people ok." Yang said threateningly, until she was uppercutted by an angry Cardin and she was sent flying into the air.

"Anymore lip from anyone." Cardin said and the others just shook their heads violently towards the angry man "Good, see you four on the field rwby." And he and Matt took off for beacon.

It took a few minutes for Yang to land back onto the ground and she had a nice bruise on her face as she got up groaning and her team told her about the challenge that they were issued "Good I will have some payback on Cardin for suckerpunching me."

After Matt had arrived at Beacon he parked his bike into the garage and he asked Cardin "So what did we find out."

"I don't know all I know is Papa said to tell you 'the plan is already in motion it can't be stopped, you can either move out of the way or be killed.' The other thing is it probably won't start for another couple of weeks since no one has tried anything yet and the second semester will start in a few days so we can at least try to prepare, right?" Cardin told him as they walked to Ozpin's office to tell him about the match that was going to happen, whether he liked it or not.

"Maybe,but I wouldn't hold my breath, we need to be more prepared, but tell no one about this because it might just cause a panic." Matt said as he took the group to Ozpin's office, when he entered the clock tower office he just said "Team CRDL and team RWBY will have a match Ozpin."

Ozpin didn't even look up from his report that he was reading "No."

"And why not?"

"Because the boys are not on their caliber, and they will be beaten." Ozpin just said as he read.

"And yet you don't have them fight second years, I think there is another reason Ozpin." Matt told him "I think you have favorites just like you did with me even when I said not to but I got it and I am sorry but that always made me angry and you knew it, and though team rwby has some skill they are not unbeatable but you make them seem like it, so I must ask what is it that you see in them?"

Ozpin hesitated "Nothing." and Matt knew he was on the right track.

"Then why have them believe that they are the best in the school? Why make them think they are the best thing since sliced bread, it is hurting their image with the other students and they are starting to bully people, and I fear they don't even know that they are doing it." Matt told him

"BECAUSE THEY WERE SUPPOSED TO REPLACE YOU!" Ozpin said "I felt terrible when you died and I saw so many of your traits in them, so I wanted them to be the new you, when Glynda lost you she was devastated and she didn't put her heart into teaching, but I thought that if they could be like you maybe she wouldn't feel as bad when she lost you"

"Ozpin I lost and so should they, doing this is just stroking their ego and makes them ill prepared in the future they need to learn defeat," Matt told him, and he shook his head at the idiocy of the plan to replace him in Glynda's heart "or they will die when the real battle comes, Beacon should not have favorites Ozpin and for good reason. I know that you are expected to show equal love to all your students and if Mom was here she would slap you across the face for what you did and I wouldn't blame her." Matt then started to leave the office but not before saying "They will fight proper opponents from now on, or I will take this to the professors, what you did was wrong and you know better than that, you taught me better than that ." Ozpin lowered his head as Matt left the room, he knew he was right but he didn't want to admit it.

It pained Matt to tell that to the man, but the girls needed to be shown that they can be beaten and easily or they would not learn and when the real battle came they would be reckless and they would get hurt or even killed, Matt saw how angry they were when they failed to beat him they would have even died when he Anubis tried to take him over if the Construct had not given his life to buy time for Glynda to save them. Or when they lost to him in the gauntlet match when they should have been using tag in attacks to push him back, granted they didn't know about what he could do but that made no difference any of them could beat him if they had been shown a situation that showed that not everything goes their way, that the cards aren't always stacked in your favor, so they needed to be taught that sometimes you lose. So when they rwby got back to beacon a week later the break only had a day to go, he had found out that the road had been overrun with grimm and the airships were down with the break that is why they had to use the road in the first place, he told them "Hey you all have a match against crdl let's go."

After the team came in and got ready, Matt announced "This is a one vs one team fight the match ups will be Cardin vs Yang, Russell vs Weiss, Dove vs Blake, Sky vs Ruby. First match is Cardin and Yang please take to the field."

"Hey Cardin give up and I won't beat you too bad k." Yang said. Cardin said nothing and just smirked as he rolled his shoulders as he waited for Matt to referee the match.

"Ready, Fight." And the two heavy hitters raced at each other and Yang started throwing punches that Cardin dodged easily as he weaved through them and moved behind Yang and put his mace to her throat to choke her out. she started to glow and set herself on fire and Cardin started to glow as well and Yangs fire started to go into Cardin and after a bit he pushed her away. All could see that Yang had lost a lot of aura and Cardin had lost only a few percentage points. Cardin went on the hitting offensive and ignited his mace and took off after the girl, he started to beat her and every once and a while Yang's eyes would grow red and Cardin would glow as well and her eyes would soon turn back to their usual lilac and Cardin's the next hit sent her flying as she lost the energy she gained from the hits and after a while she was turned into a human beating bag and the match was called. "Yang Xiao Long has been eliminated."

Everyone gasped as Cardin was announced as the winner and all of team Crdl smirked "Next Weiss and Russell, ready, Fight." And the two started to cast out their magic at each other first Weiss started to throw out her elements with grace and with little flicks of her hands and Russell just stood there his eyes closed his hands at his side near his daggers, and when the dust shot was about to hit him his eyes snapped open and the elements just stopped before they hit him he then pulled his daggers out above his head and the elements started to spin around the daggers faster and faster until he flicked his hands down and the elements went into his daggers and he thrusted the daggers at Weiss and the elements shot out of them with blinding speed and when they hit Weiss her entire aura was drained in one shot as she was in the red "Weiss Schnee has been eliminated."

"Blake vs Dove you're up next, ready, Fight" And Dove launched himself at the girl and she retreated into the dark "Oh no you don't" And Dove went in after her and after a while they heard a few grunts and Blake was sent into the light again only to land in a crouch and she pulled out Gambol shroud to use the chain scythe but when her scythe flashed out towards the boy he glowed bronze and everyone heard a clang and the scythe didn't make a scratch on the boy as he pulled out his sword and cut the ribbon that was attached to the scythe and took the weapon away from the girl, she started to use her clones to get to the weapon but Dove wasn't fooled and shot bronze the two, when one of them disappeared he smiled and slashed at the girl and started to attack her on a flurry of slashes that she tried to avoid but took to many as she couldn't block and Matt said "Balke Belladonna has been eliminated."

"Final Fight Sky Lark and Ruby Rose. Ready, Fight." And Ruby shot after the boy and heard a clang and saw her scythe was caught in an axe and saw Sky standing and they started to attack in a flurry of blows that was faster than the eye could follow but all saw that Sky was faring better than Ruby as he was teleporting faster than she could even move so no one could comment on the fight but after a while they started to see a red blur and knew that Ruby was slowing down because Ruby actually had to run while Sky never moved as he just disappeared and reappeared in a cloud of dust, after a few minutes Sky scored a hit on Ruby's leg and she cried out and the blur was gone and Ruby was sliding across the floor, when she tried to put weight she found she couldn't as she cried out in pain, and Sky winced as he saw he had hurt the girl when he teleported next to her his axe at the back of her neck "Ruby Rose has been eliminated, Team CRDL has won the match 4-0 this concludes the match."

After Matt said this crdl was high fiving and then Weiss stood there in pure shock and said"But we have beaten them so many times before." Then she shook with pure anger "No they, they cheated there is no way that they could have beaten us." and pulled out her weapon sparks flying out of it and pointed it at the boys who didn't see that she was about to attack them and a bolt of lightning shot out of the rapier, it was bright enough that it caused actual physical pain to the eyes as it arced at the boys

Matt seeing this jumped in front of the boys and was hit by the lightning, his teeth clenched together as his back arched into a horrible c-shape and he cried out as the lightning coursed through his heart and body, he heard someone scream over the thunder that shook the ground around him "MATT NO!" Matt sank to the floor, his entire body smoked and sparked causing him to twitch for a few more seconds until he stopped and he just went still.

Cardin ran and checked on the boy and said "I don't hear a heartbeat, Sky teleport him to the infirmary now." Sky nodded and ran to the boys side and glowed blue and the two left the room. Cardin then turned to a wide eyed Weiss who was still reeling from what she had done. "We will talk about this later." And he and his team ran ran to the infirmary with the other teams not too far behind.

When they got their they saw Sky come out and Cardin said "How is he?"

"They don't know, they are trying to restart his heart now, the surgeon said that his aura wasn't fast enough to block the lightning so he took the full attack head on and since it was outside of the ring the safety measures didn't try to reduce the attacks.." Sky told them and after a minute the doctor came out.

"He's stable, his aura is trying to fix his injuries, but he has some very bad burns and his heart has seem to take the brunt of the attack but it seems that the aura is centered around that to fix it." the doctor told them.

"Can we see him?" Cardin asked but the surgeon shook his head and told him that Matt had not woken up yet but they may wait here until he was. Cardin nodded and they all went to sit and finally Cardin addressed the elephant in the room and looked at Weiss and said "What the hell was that about?"

"I-I just got angry, I didn't mean to. If you wouldn't have cheated-" Weiss was interrupted by and angry Russell who got right in her face.

"You think we cheated, so you tried to kill one of us?" Russell roared "How dare you, we beat you fair and square, you guys have just never faced anyone that could actually fight back against you, and Matt saw that so he when he brought it to Ozpin's attention we found out that he was setting all the matches you faced in your favor and Matt got on his case and then told him that the fact that you thought you were unbeatable would get someone hurt and I guess he was right because now he could die right now because all of you have become bullies without even knowing it."

"We, are bullies looks at yourself." Ruby said.

"We did and when Matt got back the first thing he did before fighting you in your match was to come and yell at us and made us take a good look at ourselves so we changed, hell we are even friends with jnpr and cfvy now, and if we want to point fingers then look at what you have become Ruby because you are even worse than what we were like." Sky said heatedly.

"What are you talking about we have never bullied anyone." Yang said.

"Really then let's look back shall we Yang, first you attack every guy who accidentally bumps into you, or as you see it 'they feel you up' and before they can even apologize you attack them with a suckerpunch, then you go and 'challenge' a bunch of glass cannons and that by their pure nature can't beat you because they hit hard and use their own power against you and beat them to claim that you are the 'Strongest in Beacon' and when someone like me who can take a hit comes along to challenge you then 'sorry cardin but she has already fought sorry'."

"Ok I guess but what's wrong with the rest of us?" Blake said

"Well after that you use Jaune to conduct tag team attacks on him just because he has a monstrous healing aura and when you are done someone has to come and take him to the infirmary where he has to spend the night recuperating but takes it because it helps him get better, or when Weiss made Velvet cry when talking about a type of magic she had no idea about, oh I know how about when Blake says that she doesn't want to waste her time to anyone that wants to challenge her and then challenges some big guy who has no hope to combat her agility, and finally maybe when Ruby points out every flaw in every weapon she sees, while she points out the perfection in her own weapon, even though she doesn't think on how the 'flaw' would only be a flaw to someone like her, oh but we can't say that or big sis will ambush and beat us up. Hows that for just a few I can pull up more, or have you figured it out yet." Dove said and the girls heads all hung down.

"I…..never knew." Ruby said as the team looked back and saw that when the light was cast on her she was actually bullying people.

"Yeah, well the rest of us did and we couldn't do anything about it because of the fact that we went to challenge you Ozpin wouldn't let us, and when Matt heard what we said he decided to do what he always does, he wanted put you into matches that you would actually have a chance at losing. He did it to protect you because he knew that if you thought that you were unbeatable you would be reckless in a mission and get yourselves killed. I just hope that getting you to realize that you don't always win, doesn't cost him his life." Cardin said as he looked at the door

Team rwby was almost in tears when they thought about all they have done and Sky said "That being said you aren't bad people you were just lost, just like me when I started bullying, it wasn't until Matt came and kicked my ass for me to realize that I didn't have to fight and hurt others to be strong, I could protect people."

"But how can we do that after all we have done?" Yang said "We didn't even realize what we were doing I was always thinking that we were helping, we didn't know that we were hurting them."

"Heh, yeah I know how you feel. When I started to try and help others after Matt showed me I did the same thing and Matt gave me some words of advice 'you don't have to fight people to teach them, just give them a direction towards the light-" Cardin started to say but he was interrupted. by a deep voice that they all knew too well.

"And only give them a nudge in the right direction if they lose their way." Matt finished for the boy and they turned to the boy who was smiling as he remembered when he had parted with the boy with the words.

"MATT, I AM SORRY." Weiss said as she ran and hugged Matt as hard as she could.

Matt winced in pain as she hugged where she had hit him with the lightning "Shhhh, it's ok Weiss, don't cry I am fine." He said as he comforted the crying girl patting her head. He was then tackled by the rest of the girls as they hugged and cried as well while they were apologizing to them "It's ok, I know you didn't mean it, you just needed to be shown what you were doing." Matt said and he looked at the boys and saw they were crying as well and he nodded at them as he was comforting the girls.

After an hour of apologies the nine left the room and Matt said "Guys, enough I understand you are sorry, but just saying it to me means nothing, I have already accepted your apologies long ago, besides saying apologies does nothing what you need to do is just stop and think for a bit ok."

As the teams walked to their respective dorms Matt laid down in his bed and slept for the last day of break and only awoke when he heard banging coming from next door and he decided to see what was going on still crying so he walked down to the teams room and knocked on the door. "Hello, anyone home."

The door opened and he saw team rwby dressed in their casual clothes and saw a Monkey faunas and a blue haired boy "Well, well, well what do we have here and why do I get the feeling that it will be dangerous and stupid."

**Ok so I might need to say something, I don't really like team rwby as much as the rest of the teams, that is why I painted a very different picture than the shows do, one of the reasons that I dislike them is because they, in my opinion, are too overpowered, I mean come on oh Yang can take any hit and give it back is crap it makes her nigh unbeatable to anyone like Cardin that is why his semblance let's him absorb energy to power his mace, Weiss is just a bitch pure and simple and she lectures her own team so that means she probably does it to others as well, I see Ruby as so immature and I know to some that's ok but it really isn't she needs to grow up if she want's to fight monsters and I am afraid only a big death in the show (Like Jaune for instance) will be the only thing that will do that for her. Finally Blake I really just can't come up with anything but the whole Ninja thing get's old and no offense the whole clone thing is kind of easy to find out who is the real one or not as she is only seen to put out one at a time (besides the clones fit Sun Wukong better seeing as the god he is based off of has the same power as well). And I personally believe that Ozpin has favoritism in the show towards the group. That is why I like JNPR so much better, I mean they do nothing but want to help others and I really like Jaune and hope that he doesn't become the but of every joke actually I want to hope he is pretending and is on cinder's side or even on a side all on his own I love the evil Jaune stories like ****The Resurrection Of Noir**** by Rarenyte (BTW check it out it is an awesome story and I would recommend it to any rwby lovers because how Jaune acts is just amazing) And with that I will end my rant I just wanted to explain why I painted that picture because without a shadow of doubt that rwby could do those things espicially to Jaune if his aura is specialized in healing and defense. With that I am also going to move ahead in canon with the story to avoid a bunch of filler chapters that would lead nowhere so this is Randomthoughts96 signing out please Read and Review I would love your Ideas and Feedback and thank you to Rougepylon for telling me about maybe seeing more CRDL because of that I got the Idea for this story and without it would have had writers block for the longest time.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I own nothing Monty does.**

"Why do I have the feeling that you are going to do something stupid and dangerous." Matt said as he crossed his arms while looking at the group.

"Uhhhhhh, hey Matt, you are just dreaming and you should go back to sleep." Ruby said as she waved her arms in front of him.

"Really then if it is a dream then I can indulge Anubis in his….desires, shall I call him." Matt said with a devilish smile on his face as his aura started to leak out.

"NO!" The group shouted at him and the two guys just looked around not understanding why they were so scared of the boy.

"Good then tell me what are you doing." Matt told them.

"Well, before you came to beacon we stopped the White Fang from stealing a bunch of dust with Roman Torchwick." Ruby said "And we feel that something is going on and we are going to try to figure it out."

'shit I don't want them too because they will get involved with Cinder and she will eat them alive.' Matt thought but said "That was you guys, wow Roman was pissed about that he complained to me the entire time he was at the bar."

"You know Roman?" Blake asked.

"I worked for Junior remember." Matt said "But that is besides the point I am going with you."

"What, no Matt your injured ok." Ruby said not wanting the boy to get hurt because of them.

Matt looked down at his form his body covered in bandages and his arm in a cast and he said "Wanna bet." And he slammed his hand against the wall breaking the cast "So with that out of the way I am going."

"Ok, your arm is healed but I don't think that you are in the right mind to do this." Weiss says.

"And what makes you guys think you can stop me I am technically a year older than you so I could just pull Rank or call the professors." Matt told them "So I will grab Harvest Moon and something to wear and don't think about leaving."

Matt walked back to his room and changed and pulled on his strap and when he walked out of the room again the girls stopped to see Matt dressed in a different set of clothes than his last set of casual clothes this time he wore a pair of dark blue Jeans and a tight white t-shirt and a black hoodie that had his new emblem on it t and he had his sunglasses and his strap across his body and walked forward "So what is the plan."

"Well you actually can chose where you want to go. You can go with Sun and Blake, Yang and Neptune, or Weiss and I." Ruby said and Matt saw that Weiss really wanted to go with Neptune and he decided to help her out.

"How about You, Yang and I go together and Weiss and Neptune go together." Matt said and Ruby was about to say something and he said "If you do, you can ride with me without a helmet." Ruby instantly agreed as she never got to ride a motorcycle before as she despised helmets, she had a hood what else did she need, and she really wanted to.

"Ok then where are we going then?" Matt asked as they all went to the garage to get their vehicles.

"We are going to a club so Yang can get some info seeing as the other two clubs are down." Ruby said as she got behind Matt as he started the bike and the three took off down the road towards Vale "Meanwhile Blake and Sun are going to a white fang meeting and Weiss and Neptune are going to go to the comm tower to find out about dust shipments."

Matt nodded as he drove and he saw that Yang was shooting him a glare from under her helmet "Sorry Yang but it was the only way ok."

"I will kill you later." Yang mouthed to him and he just smiled and after a while they arrived at the club and they walked in.

At first the gang pointed their pistols at Yang until Matt walked in and a few of the members knew him and they put their weapons down "Cmon let's see what we can figure out." Yang said as she went to question the small weasely man behind the counter who said that he didn't know what Roman was planning and Matt knew he was telling the truth he was about to tell Yang to stop threatening until she got a call from Blake.

"We have a mech on us, Roman is piloting and trying to kill us." Shit, Matt ran out to the street and heard the boom of missiles and wasted no time to drive after towards the shots and saw a giant atlas mech chasing Blake and Sun and saw weiss and neptune jumping cars and Neptune and Sun were soon taken out 'shit what is it with rushing in without thinking.' Matt thought as he sped forward with is mace out and he swept the legs of the mech and jumped skidding as he pressed the bikes stop feature and ran towards the mech and hit it off the bridge onto the ground below but it threw him off before activating it's thrusters righting itself before landing on the ground and he saw rwby land next to him.

Ruby took command and the team started to attack using tag team attacks and at first they looked liked everything was under control until a lucky rocket clipped the girls blowing them back "Shit" Matt said and shifted into his full grim form and snarled at the giant mech as he hit it head on sending it flying back and the mech righted itself before sending out a wave of rockets at him and Matt dodged shooting at them as he left and charged again but a powerful punch broke his weakened ribs and he shot back his grimm form dissipating as he slammed into a column and went down, when he got he saw the mech charging a laser and aimed it at the dazed girls "Look out." Matt screamed as he ran and jumped over the girls his mace spinning and glowing as he blocked the laser and it sent him skidding across the ground. When he looked up he saw an angry Yang destroy the weakened Mech and Roman jumped out of the mech as he used Harvest Moon as a crutch to get up and Roman looked at him and smiled "Hello Matt sorry about that hit business you know."

"Of course, I understand but you know it still stings a bit." Matt told giving the the thief a thumbs up and he just laughed as Yang punched at him and a girl with a parasol jumped in front and blocked the shot.

"Hello Neo." Matt said weakly and the girl just smiled at him and he felt the air grow cold and he tried to shoot at them and they just shattered like glass and turned to see Roman and Neo leave on an airship, and Neo stuck her tongue out at Matt before saying "Call me."

After the battle was over and he was helped walked back to his bike he heard Ruby say "Why did she want you to call her."

"Well, heh funny thing is we might have, briefly, courted each other." Matt said sheepishly as he blushed.

"What do you mean Matt?" Yang asked and Matt put his hand to her ear and whispered for a bit and the girls face went bright red "Ahhh, I understand, Ruby don't ever ask him any questions about that girl."

"But why?" Ruby whined while Blake and Weiss just laughed.

"How many other criminals did you 'court' Matt?" Weiss asked and Matt blushed deeper.

"Remember the twins, it is true what they say, they liked to do everything together." Matt replied and thought 'and Cinder until I found out she was insane, and Emerald that one time.' what it's not his fault he had no memories of chivalry and Anubis like to mate, a lot.

"Wow, who knew Matt was such a player." Yang said impressed that Matt got around.

"Heh yeah, can we get off this topic please and get back to beacon, it is Late and I want to get some sleep before classes start tomorrow." Matt said as he got on his bike and drove back to beacon to sleep more. When he woke up he got dressed in his uniform and walked to the cafeteria and decided to sit with crdl and his other friends while Ruby was telling them what had happened last night.

"And then Matt changed into a beowulf and was all 'rawr' and the mech shoot at him as he beat it up, but then it hit him and rebroke his ribs and he was taken out so we had to save him. Then we almost had Roman but some girl named Neo came out and saved him and told Matt to call her for some reason" Ruby said finishing the story much to Matt's dismay as everyone looked at him.

"And, why did you think it was smart to go when you were injured Matt? And who is Neo?" Pyrrha said smile on her face.

"Uhhhhh, well, you see...yeah I got nothing." Matt said as he shrugged his shoulders at the girl and Cardin just laughed.

"Yeah, Matt always got around when he felt like it and hated it at times, you should have seen when Faunas mating season came around, because when it did Matt produced pheromones that drove them wild he was chased for an entire week." Cardin told them as he regaled them with a tale of what happened when Matt had to fight off droves of people because Anubis wanted a laugh.

The entire table was in stitches, except a confused Ruby, and Matt just sat in the chair his head in his hands. Then the Bell rang and it was off to class, which weren't that much just the usual, Peter telling stories, Oobleck zipping around the classroom and finally they got to Goodwitch's class on Aura and Dust. "Now who can tell me about introverted semblances?"

Cardin raised her hand "What are Introverted semblances, I don't remember hearing about those in the book or any of the other lectures?"

Ruby raised her hand and Goodwitch called on her "Introverted semblances are semblances that affect the body like my speed." Ruby answered.

"Good that is correct, now knowing that who else here has a semblance like that?" A few kids including Matt, Yang, and Ruby raised their hands.

"Good we have a few now their are many different types of introverted semblances." Goodwitch lectured as she had the kids come down in front of the class. "First there are the basic ones that just affect the body like speed and strength like miss Xiao Long and miss Rose, but they still have an extroverted semblance like the fact that miss Xiao Long can make fire and Miss Rose can make currents of wind and funnels, but their are others like mr Mactire here who have a pure introverted Semblance."

Jaune then raised his hand and asked "Then how is he able to summon wolves to his side in combat and create force fields, or even change into a beowulf.?"

Goodwitch looked at Matt for him to answer the question "Well that is because the first ones are using my aura to do it, but the second," Matt said as he closed his eyes he then started to grow and he changed into his grim form and the class started to reach for their weapons until Matt started to chuckle as he shifted back "That however is apart of my semblance, I am able to dip into it to increase my aura levels or enhance any physical capabilities, but the price is I lose myself to the beast as some of you have seen, it is better now but it still can happen and I would then be like a beowulf pursuing one goal."

"So you have a grim form, how is that not affecting the world around you?" Another student asked.

"Because I actually change physically, I even I feel a flash of pain as I grow or develop the claws, that is why I can go halfway into my semblance mostly," And Anubis flashed for half a second before he shifted back "See and I am Lycan the way it works." that actually got a few chuckles from the crowd much to Yang's hate that he could pull off the pun

Before more questions could be asked the bell had rung signaling the end of the class and Matt grabbed his things and walked out of the room and felt a hand on his shoulder, he turned to see a stern faced rwby jnpr and even crdl, "You never said that you actually felt pain when you changed." Cardin said.

"Eh, it doesn't hurt much so I don't really feel it, sorry for not saying anything it actually never really crosses my mind when I do it, it mostly feels like my body itches for a second." Matt said "Well I am going to go and study and do the homework so see ya." And Matt turned only to see a face he had not seen in a long time, Mercury, which means Cinder is in beacon.

When Matt saw him he waved goodbye to his friends and went to follow Mercury and noted he was wearing a Haven uniform, when Mercury got away from the class and into an empty hall Matt decided to say something "Come on Mercury I know you saw me so tell me where she is."

Mercury turned and smiled at Matt and said "Who?"

"Don't fuck with me Black tell me where Cinder is." Matt said and then felt a blade put to his neck, shit where there is Mercury there was Emerald "Hello Emerald, wanna tell me where Cinder is?"

Why didn't he just grab his weapon and armor, no he had to follow of course the pickpocket would be on his tail. "No, and don't move we saw you shift a few times, and that you are injured so don't even think about bluffing your way out of this." Emerald said and she put the other knifepoint in his back "Now, move doggy."

"Really? Doggy is the best you could come up with?" Matt said as he started to walk.

"Move it pup." Emerald said clearly liking that she was doing this, the two criminals led him to a room and opened it revealing cinder reading a magazine.

"Hello Cindy." Matt said and Cinder looked up and smiled.

"Oh, look what the Dog dragged in." Cinder said.

"Ok the dog jokes are getting old fast." Matt said.

"Really but we learned so many new tricks, sorry couldn't help it I was the only one who didn't get to make one." Mercury said

Matt shot him a 'really' look and just shook his head as he sighed and looked up to see cinder approaching him her hips moving hypnotically and the woman put her arms across Matt's neck and the woman pulled him down into a kiss that Matt instantly broke and Cinder pouted at him and said "Awww, come on Matt just give in, I know that you want to."

"No I don't I have never wanted to." Matt said and was about to walk out.

"Then what happened with the woman in the alleyway a few weeks ago?" Cinder asked and Matt stopped, closed the door and turned to face her, Cinder smiled and continued "Yes, you know who I am talking about, the one that wasn't Anubis when he tried to take over, the one you did."

"You tricked me." Matt whispered.

"No, I did nothing and you know it. You, Matt the protector of humanity and the weak, killed her because you felt like it." Cinder told him.

Matt was near tears "I didn't have my memories I-I didn't mean to."

"Yes you did, and your memories meant nothing, you are a murderer pure and simple, you stalked her and killed like her, then you howled in the night, and you did it to many others. You are no hero, you are and were a killer." Cinder spat at him a smile on her face.

"No, I" Matt said as he looked deep and remembered the deaths he had caused.

_The woman had no idea I was there, she was stumbling around drunk out of her mind. How could she wear the markings of what killed so many people on her face? So I walked up to her and heard her stomach growl and she turned to me and I jumped and ran around her on the wall, I had no idea how I did it but that didn't matter, she deserved to die. She was celebrating grim, how could she. When she turned to me, I wrapped my hand around her throat and just pulled. She tried to scream but her throat was already ripped out and she tried to clutch onto me but she just stumbled and fell to the ground while she gurgled. And I loved it, she was one out of many that I killed, I didn't know why I wanted to but I knew that I needed to because I was going to get caught soon, and then I wouldn't remember. When I howled in the night my voice changing to that of a beowulf I heard clapping and turned to see Cinder, Ah beautiful Cinder my flame, my passion, my love. "Would you like to have your power and still keep doing this Anubis" She asked and I was confused, she knew who I was why did she call me by a different name."Who is Anubis?" I asked and she blinked and laughed and said "no one my dear, now come with me." I followed the woman, the next day I was caught but I didn't want me to remember so I hid the memories and said to myself 'it was Anubis. And they both believed it'_

"No, I didn't I couldn't." Matt said as he sank into a chair as the memories flooded back, the deaths weren't Anubis's fault. He killed 13 people because he could, and Cinder knew what I had done somehow and was going to steal the mace and find a way to keep my blood lustful side and anubis and get rid of me.

"Well you are technically right you couldn't. but the animal inside of you could, not Anubis but a part of him and you that are connected a part that doesn't want to protect humanity, the part that your family have denied for too long." Cinder said.

"The, Grim." Matt said as he figured it out, when he had locked away his memories and his powers as well as Anubis he left one part left, the most dangerous part, the part that still wants to bathe in the blood of man, the part that still aligned itself with the beasts of grim.

"Yes, it hated humans and wanted to destroy them all, you see your family was not the only Beast, there were hundreds of thousands of you all a family, but they gone destroyed by your family thousands of years ago in the great grim war." Cinder said.

**Hey guys sorry about the short chapter but I am starting the main arc of the story now that Matt has been accepted into beacon and we will be going into the history of Matt's family and what they were created to do I was going to do this in this chapter but I didn't like it so in the next chapter we will learn about the high grim Fenrir the Beast Typhon the Hateful and Abathur the Wise (For all you starcraft fans yes it is that Abathur, except he and his brothers will look human sorry but I feel that we will connect with the characters more.). this might take up an entire chapter or maybe even chapter and a half as we see what happens. This is Randomthoughts96 signing off Read and Review**


	9. Chapter 9

**I own nothing of Rwby except the oc's, and I present you the Backstory of the Three brothers of Grim Fenrir, Typhon, and Abathur. yes that Abathur from starcraft except humanized. Hope you enjoy I tried to get this out as soon as possible to apologize for the short chapter last time so please Read and Review. **

_thousands of Years ago in the grim kingdom of Remnant_

Fenrir the Beast was standing by the wall waiting for his brothers, he wore his bone crown on his head, identical to his brothers, clad in the bone armor he wore his two axes gleaming. As he waited, he thought about the talks that the humans had proposed years ago but those ended when Typhon showed him what humans were doing, hunting and killing his shifting kind for sport, almost driving them to extinction, as the Humans bred like rabbits, leaving only those in the capital alive they then decided to fight back but they had no forces, so they created the beast's to be the army of the Grim and had no soul of their own and only responded to the shapeshifting Grim, when he remembered this he shattered the mirror in front of him "Fenrir are you well." And Fenrir turned to see his brothers wife Echidna, her Black hair flowed down her back as she was dressed in her own reptilian armor much like her Husband's her whip on her hip, worried about him.

"I am fine, Echidna." Fenrir said and She was about to say something else but was interrupted by a deep gravely voice.

"No he is not Echidna he is not and he knows it." And the two looked at Abathur the wise, he stood tall his own crown on his head of wavy green hair his dark black eyes glowing as he was garbed in exoskeleton armor he wore, he was the great mind between the two brothers standing back and making the new grim to fight the waves of neverending human "He has not slept or ate in two days he is thinking about what we should do next." Abathur said neutrally.

"You promised you weren't going to tell anyone." Fenrir said trying to avoid the glare from the warrior queen but abathur just shrugged.

"We care about you brother, you need your rest, this war is long from over and we need you." Typhon the hateful, he was the last brother and husband to Echidna, said as he too walked up, he was clad in his reptilian armor his two swords strapped on his back his crown sat on a dull black hair "You are Fenrir the Beast the great king of the grim, if you were to fall then what would we do." And the brothers hugged when they met each other.

"Yes but for how long, Man is so strong, and our children are not powerful enough to push them back, even if we win this war what is the cost." Fenrir said as he looked at the continent they were fighting over "The humans have even split into four new kingdoms and are sending out warriors that use only dust and aura to fight our children and they are no match for them, and I don't want to send the grim generals out if I can help it, maybe we should learn to accept man, maybe we could work with them, with the advances they have in this new found Dust and Aura we could restore the grim back to what they were and we can live with them."

"NO, Enough of your foolish peace talk Brother, Man must die for the transgressions they have done against us, we can fix our people after." Typhon said

"And, I think you overestimate the power of Man, brother" Abathur said "I have been working on a project to create three new breeds of Grim human hybrids, I used our essence to create their new commanders and generals." Fenrir was surprised, he always thought that this was impossible seeing as they had tried so before and made the Faunas to act as spies for the grim, but they actually sided with man and helped push the grim back even more, they were regarded as a failure and none of them had tried again.

"Really?" Fenrir asked and Abathur nodded.

"Generals please come in."

And the three new grimm came in they, like the three brothers and their wives, were human looking but they looked like children, which means that Abathur had started on them from scratch and then had them grow up, as they were about 7 years old. The first had black hair and green eyes that marked him as the one that Typhon's essence had created and he had two curved cutlass on his back he wore the same reptilian armor that Typhon wore, "this is Serpe Green head of your soldiers Typhon and his grim counterpart," Serpe glowed green and his body shifted and in front of them stood a snake that had two arms and a tail held his two swords and bowed to Typhon. "My liege."

The next to walk had black eyes and his face projected nothing but calm and he had a simple bow and quiver on his back and the same exoskeletal armor that Abatur wore "This is the the Cimex Arachne head of my own soldiers and his grim counterpart" Cimex glowed a dull yellow, insect wings erupted out of the boys back and he looked like some bug carrying the same bow and quiver and it bowed to Abathur who smiled, something he did rarely even in the company of his own brothers, and said "My liege."

And finally the last boy, whose hair was brown and he had Yellow eyes and wore plated bone armor just like Fenrir had and held a greatsword on his back "And this is Fang Mactire head of your soldiers Fenrir and his Grim counterpart." Fang glowed orange for a second and in front of Fenrir stood A wolf that Fenrir changed into when he fought, he looked at the King and said "Hello sir."

He was suddenly hit from behind by Typhon knocking him to the ground then he was picked up and slammed into the wall making Fang shift back into his human form and Typhon's blade was pressed to his throat."You will acknowledge your King properly, whelp." Typhon roared and suddenly felt a cold air in the room and felt one of Fenrirs axed at his own neck.

"And you will not harm my son." Fenrir said and Fang looked to his brother.

"Son, what do you mean son Fenrir he is a hybrid, a fighting machine nothing more." Typhon said as he let the whelp go and Fenrir motioned for Fang to come to him and he put his Axe away.

"No they arent, they were made of our essence, they may be a hybrid, but they are apart of us and have names, therefore they are our sons and should be treated as such." Fenrir said "And that makes Fang my Heir seeing as I have no son of my own."

"You cannot." But Fenrir just held up his hand silencing his brother.

"I will not argue, they will stay here and train" Fenrir said and he left and the three boys looked at each other and smiled knowing that they did well.

_Ten years later._

Fenrir was walking through his home in the castle when he heard his son say "SHIT RUN" he saw Fang, Serpe, and Cimex all run by with Typhon right on their tails.

"You give me back that Seer stone." Typhon said as he had his swords out and was shooting out their acidic venom as he ran after them and Fenrir was just laughing as he watched them run. "Brother don't encourage them help me damnit."

"Yes Typhon," And Fenrir said "Fang I am heading off to the front lines if you want to come and fight this time." Fang just stopped and looked to his father and tossed the stone at his cousins.

"See ya guys later." And he left with his father, He had heard stories of the war and he knew that Man was being pushed back. Fenrir whistled and he heard a nevermore cry out as it landed and the two hopped out and within a few hours were on the front line of battle and landed on one of the forts to see the General. She looked nice but a little tired in her human form until she saw Fenrir and snapped to attention.

"My liege, and who is this?" The woman said as she saw Fang and smiled "Fang how are you?"

"You know my son?" Fenrir said, not many knew about Fang or the others as they were kept in the kingdom to train while the other hybrids were out fighting.

"Yes he was here a month ago with reinforcements and fought kept man's army from annihilating us with those hybrids we have, shame most of them don't think too much, unlike little Fang here." The general said and Fenrir laughed as he heard this, he had forgotten he had sent out Fang on tiny skirmishes, he usually returned so quickly it was if he wasn't even gone, Fenrir was about to say something until he heard an explosion and the three of them ran out of the tent and saw a giant army of Men coming "But, how they were not supposed to be here for another week we sent out forces to stop them." The general said as she went and grabbed her sword.

Fang was already out of the tent, mounted a beowulf and roared out "BEAST'S READY YOURSELVES, **CHARGE.**" And his howl resonated deep throughout the camp and Fenrir saw his son charge out with the beasts, He then heard another howl and saw yet another army rise out of the camp, it was a part of the Hybrid army and they ran with Fang and shifted carrying their swords in their grim form. Fenrir smiled until he heard a familiar Horn and turned to see the army of Jean Rose and her regiment.

"No, he's not ready for that Yet." Fenrir said as he ran out to of the tent pouring all of his power into his speed to reach his son but he knew he could not make it until he heard another horn Julius Arc the compassionate maybe "ARC HELP ME PROTECT MY SON PLEASE DON'T LET THEM KILL HIM, AS A FATHER YOU MUST KNOW THE BURDENS OF PARENTING I BEG YOU" Julius heard this and nodded his head to the king as he continued to fight and the king ordered a retreat so he may go.

As Fang rode he heard the screams of Men as they rode to meet the grim and Fang saw eight different people and saw the insignia of Grimslayers "Grimslayers, You're mine." Fang roared but three arrows from one of the horses hit his Mount he jumped off as it slid to the ground and pulled down a woman as he went down and he rolled into a crawl "I will kill you for what you have done Grimslayer, so tell me what is thy name."

The woman chuckled as she dropped her hood and showed her bladed Greaves she wore and said "I am Yin Xiao Long, what is your name little pup so I know what to yell as I hunt you."

"Sorry never heard of you, and I am Fang Mactire." Fang said and the woman blinked and laughed at him.

"So the great Beast has a son, well I must say this is your lucky day, you won't die, yet." And Yin charged him Lightning arcing off of her and Fang ran to meet her their blades clashed and he pivoted and slashed at her which she dodged as she went by him. "You are really good now let's see what you know, if I step here then you step…" and she took a step to the left and Fang took a step to the right "Good, you can learn." And she shot lightning at him and he tried to block it but was still shocked sending him to his knees. When he got up he saw a red and blue blur that hit him multiple times and he was sent back into a tree and then to the ground.

"Stop playing with your kills Yin." Jean Rose said.

"I'm not Jean, he is Fang Mactire, did you know the great king of all grims had a son?" Yin told her comrade and they turned look at him and were surprised to see orange aura come out of him

"But grim don't have aura, unless you are one of Abathur's ungodly experiments, Snow, Red, get up here now." Jean ordered as Fang got back up and he saw Snow Schnee walk up a simple sword on her back, Red Belladonna came too with her whip and fox ears sticking out of her black hair. "help us take this grim back to camp to interrogate."

Fang's eyes widened at Interrogate, which meant they kill him and look at his organs to find a way to kill him and his brothers "No, I will not let you."

Jean's eyes glowed of amusement and said "What are you going to do to stop us Whelp, you are outnumbered and outplayed in the skill department."

Fang smiled and said "So, I will die to make sure that you will stop killing my people for sport." And he charged the women is sword glowing and was again beaten and sent to the ground this time he was tied up and put on a carriage to be taken back to the camp.

When he arrived he was dumped on a chair in a tent and looked at his captures and Yin forced his head to look at her, he just smiled and said "Hello pumpkin." And she just smiled and lightning arced off of her and into him and he spasmed and screamed. She stopped after about 5 minutes.

"So want to tell us anything, sexy?" Yin said as she sat in a chair with the rest of her squad and Fang just sat in his own chair and looked at the women.

"Well, let's see," And Fang sat and thought for a moment "Nope." This time he got a slap in the face by Jean.

"Just tell us." Jean said and they started to question him and Fang said nothing.

"Ok, fuck this." Yin said about a half an hour into the interrogation so she punched him in the stomach stabbing him and Fang started to cough some blood "Tell us something you grim freak." Jaune looked at her and smiled and she hit him in the face, this is how the Interrogation went for four hours as they beat him.

After the fifth hour Fang knew he was going to die so he decided to have some fun "Ok, ok, I will talk."

Jean smiled as she shook her hand and healed it with her aura, the kid could take a punch after showing not to get knocked out even once, and crouched down to meet the kids face and said "Well what do you want to say?"

"Fuck off, stupid slut." And Fang spit his blood into her eyes and she stood up and wiped away the blood and took out her halberd and swung it down only to be stopped by a masculing hand and turned to see a furious Julius Arc.

"What the hell do you think you're doing laying your hands on a commanding officer Arc?" Yin said as she activated her greaves and let the blades slide out.

"I am not scared by your pathetic display Xiao Long, so fuck off. What gives you the right to attack a kid like this." Julius said as his own pale white aura came off healing Fang. Fang looked at the man who had rescued him, he had never heard of a human risking his life for a Grim most killed and left nothing.

"This is not some kid, he is a grim pure and simple." Red said as she unsheathed her own whip along with Snow's sword as they looked to Julius.

"No, he isn't he has an aura which means he has a soul." Julius said as he pulled out Crocea Mors and his shield and cut the boys binding "And if you can't see that then I will have to remove you from the path."

"You would save a grim, why, as they killed off thousands of us." Snow said.

"We fought you after you hunted us for sport and drove us near extinction, this is your doing not ours, My father has tried peace talks with you and you have done nothing but attack us." Fang said as he stood next to the man who saved him.

"Since when has Fenrir ever done that." Yin said.

"Years before this stupid war." A voice that Fang knew well and Fenrir the Beast dropped the cloak of darkness he had put around himself and appeared beside Fang. "Now I want no quarrel with you I just want my son, but you touch us I will not spare anyone of you."

The Humans looked surprised except for Julius and Red Figured it out "You let the Grim King into our camp, why?"

"Because I am a parent, as are the rest of you, and think what would you sacrifice to get them back if they were hurt, well imagine what the Grim king would do if we killed his son." Julius said "And I knew what you would do to him, I know we could come to peace if we just talked but for now let's just let them go, we don't have the forces to keep Fenrir here, and if he wanted to he could have killed us all, there is no reason to try ok."

Jean looked at Fenrir and Fang for a moment, she then sighed and put her weapon away and held out her hand to shake Fenrir's "Fine, I am sorry Lord Fenrir, I let the mindset of battle take me over I should have never hurt Fang, please forgive me."

Fenrir just nodded, shook her hand and said "I know Jean, I would have done the same in your situation, come Fang let's go, and let this be a reminder that Man is not evil, nor are we good, we are merely at war, but that doesn't mean we have to hate them. I do wish that someday that Man and grim could be at peace." Fenrir as he bowed to the humans and put his arms around his son until Fangs sword pierced his chest and Fenrir looked at it as it was pulled out and everyone turned and saw Typhon.

"You are a fool brother, and I am sorry but you needed to die for the grim to rise, and what better way than to die by the sword of your bastard son." Typhon and he looked at Fang and he spoke with pure power that usually was with Fenrir "and for my first act as King of the Grim I brand Fang Mactire as a traitor to the grim and you are to be exiled for all time, all Grim will hate you as much as they hate the Humans that your father loved, your army will crumble to dust, And Typhon turned to his brother and showed him what he did to start the war with his grim power, and said. "there you go Fenrir, and now your son is a human just like you always wanted."

Fang looked to his father and ran to his side and turned to the grimslayers "Father, father. no,no come on get up, please just get up. You've come back from worse, please no." Fang begged as tears started to fall over his father who was on his last breath and he knew it.

"Fang, listen to me my son, my time has come. Do not cry, for someday you too will come to meet me in the afterlife. Now you must fight to protect Man from Typhon, I did not know this when the war started, but it was not man who drove our people to extinction, it was Typhon. He drove our people to fight the humans, they just responded in the only way they could and they fought back." Fenrir said.

Fang looked to the grimslayers and said "Please, save him. Please I beg you use aura or dust, please save him. Please just save my father like you saved me."

Julius looked at the boy and shook his head "We can't Fang, I could only heal you because you had an aura, but Fenrir is a grim, we can do nothing." Fang just hugged his dying father as he wept openly for the only man that ever loved him.

"Jean I know I have asked too much when you allowed me to leave but Fang is not safe, Typhon will hunt him down as long as he lives, please I beg of you, take him into your ranks protect him, so that he may bring peace to our kind and yours." Fenrir said as he looked at the woman and she nodded "Thank….." Fenrir never finished the sentence as his eyes lost their glow and he started to disintegrate as his life force left him. Fang just sat there and wept for hours until he felt a hand on his shoulder and he looked up to see Yin standing next to him.

"Fang I can't understand what you are going through, but I know that with Typhon on the throne there cannot be the peace that you long for, ever, maybe if Abathur was or you, so you will be going back with us to Vale and help us, I am sorry for your loss but we need you to pull through this." Yin said as she knelt down to hug the boy and after a while he felt more weight and saw the other's, that moment's ago tortured him, hug him and felt Julius's hand on his shoulder and Fang got up.

"I need some time alone." And Fang walked out of the tent and down to the creek and looked at the fort he was at and he heard a growl and turned to see a pack of ursi heading to the camp he had walked from and he knew that they would need reinforcements so he called his Army and felt nothing, as he looked out he saw that his great army was literally crumbling to dust as Typhon had said. So he got up and ran back to the camp shouting "We got a pack of ursi coming, get ready." As the soldiers bumbled around getting their weapons he looked to see that the men he was taught to fear, were terrified of a simple grim. As he looked at the grim he saw all of the Grimslayers line up and prepare and the fight started and he saw why Man was getting pushed out of the grimlands, they couldn't fight without their aura or dust that they relied on so heavily, he saw the grimslayers have trouble and he decided to jump into help them and said "Move now." And shifted into his grim form as he rushed to meet the pack and found he was lacking in his training, as he only killed about twenty of the thirty that had come and when he shifted back he looked back seeing the jaws of the grimslayers drop as they looked at the boy "What do I have some gut's in my hair I hate when that happens." Fang said as he went to clean his hair and found nothing in it.

"H-how did you do that?" Snow said and Fang looked confused.

"The grim form I used?" He had thought that everyone knew about the humanlike grim but the group shook their heads at the boy.

"How did you dispatch them so quickly, how could you do that to your own kind?" Red said and Fangs eyes widened.

"You think that those things were grim, are you kidding me, to send that many grim at you guys would be suicidal, hello we are going extinct. No those are beasts that we use to fight Man, Grim are commanding officers. As for dispatching beasts you need to know were to strike, most grim have a weak point that Grim know to hit when they get feral and attack us." Fang told them "For ursa they have a weak neck easy to break or decapitate. Besides most beasts are based off of animals and have the same weaknesses so we gave them plates to protect them that is why we wear it into battle, and are you guys telling me you have trouble fighting some ursa because they are pretty common. Now a Dragoon is something else." Fang said as he went and picked up his sword and strapped it to his back.

"So this is what you were made to do, I can see how an more of you would be powerful, good thing there is only one of you to lead the new hybrids." Jean said

"There are more, two more actually. Serpe Green, general to Typhons new Hybrids, and Cimex Arachne, General to Abathur's new Hybrid." Fang said and Everyone paled at the thought of facing two more beings like Fang on the battlefield.

"Well let's get you to Vale shall we." Julius said and they mounted their forces and retreated, it took them an entire week to reach Vale and when they did Fang saw poverty and death everywhere, not the gluttony and life that he had been taught by his teachers and Typhon.

"What happened here, where is the great power of Man?" Fang asked as people looked at him clad in his armor and murmured throughout the crowd.

"You're looking at it Fang, what did you expect, we are at war. We were winning until the new hybrid armies came now we are clinging on for dear life. We are trying to teach new soldiers in Fort Beacon, but we need them so quickly and we usually aren't prepared for the grim raids and lose so many people." Jean said as Fang looked out and was...sad? Why, this is what he wanted wasn't it?

"But your aura is nearly the same as the grim power that the Grim have how are you not able to do anything offensively to stop them?" Fang asked and Julius looked at the boy.

"What do you mean?" Fang looked at him and channeled his aura through the blade he carried and it worked with him and started to shine.

"I mean, you all show that you can use abilities how come you can't do anything like summon up constructs," To prove his point Fang summoned two wolves to his side and the slayers jumped back when they saw them. "Or use your dust to make projectiles like that burn dust that I have heard so much about?"

The four looked at him and listened to his idea's and never thought about what he was saying and was confused "We never thought about it, and as for Grim power, we have never really seen a Grim, only the beast's you use, we always thought that other than the kings and their wives all grim were the beasts." Fang laughed.

"Well yeah most can shapeshift into other forms like I can but that is only one thing, like I can increase my physical capabilities like Fenrir could or Typhon with his Venom." Fang said "Of course that is one of the reasons we are dying, when we use our Grimpower we drain our life force and unlike your aura we cannot gain it back that's the reason we live so long because as long as we aren't burning through ourselves or are struck down we live."

"Oh, what about you then Fang?" Red asked.

"Well for all intent and purpose I am human with only a bit of Fenrir's life force making me his son, that is why I can shapeshift into the beast you see, but I have an aura that can replenish itself." Fang told them as they arrived at the castle and he was escorted in and met with the King of Vale, Valentine Romulus.

"So we have the Grim traitor eh?" The man said smiling as he came down to see Fang, then when he came to him he frowned and clapped his hand on Fang and continued "I am truly sorry for your father, of all of the brother's he was the most well liked, he was always trying to mitigate the loss on each side. I hope that someday Grim would be able to see Man as your friend."

Fang looked to the ground sadly and said "I believe that will be impossible Lord Romulus, Typhon want's to destroy all of Humanity. I am sorry, if I had my army I could help you more but they are gone all I can offer is my blade and my body."

"Ah, there is one more thing you can add to that list, your mind. We are starting to see your cousins Serpe and Cimex take to the field with their armies and Man is losing Kingdoms overnight and only Vale, Atlas, Vacuo, and Haven are strong enough to repel them, barely. But with you we could learn more about the grim and help us stop them and maybe even stop Typhon." Valentine said.

Fang shook his head "I am afraid that is not possible, Abathur is smart. If you kill all the grim the beasts will be spread out and the source will continue to produce them, it took all the Brothers power to create the source and nothing that I know of can actually stop it, but if we were to destroy the Grim then the war would be easier, for a while at least then the beast's would go onto their most basic aspects of anonymity towards your aura and therefore you."

Valentine looked down as well and thought "Regardless, I want you to train and lead our new forces, our new Hunters of beast's and, regrettably, Grim. I am sorry, I know you do not want to kill your kind but it must be done until you or someone else can take the throne. That is if you accept the offer Fang, I will not force you if you do not want to."

"I accept, on my days of riding with Man I have seen that they are not evil, and one day maybe there will be peace, but not this day." Fang said "Where do you want me to go and train the new wave of soldiers?"

"Fort Beacon, you will become the new drill sergeant, I also want to introduce you to your help." Valentine clapped his hands and a woman came out, she was Fang's height, she had Bright blue eyes with long strawberry blonde hair, she had daggers at her hip and a new weapon called a gun, the kingdoms were trying out. She was clad in leather armor and smiled when she looked at him "I want you to meet Elizabeth Remus, she is the second best in Aura next to Julius Arc but we need him to be a medic, I hope that you will become close during your time at Beacon." Some scoff at love at first sight, but when Elizabeth and Fang looked at each other they did fall in love.

The next 6 years flew quickly for Fang and Elizabeth as they trained the new Hunters as much as they could and slowly man was starting to push more and more against the grim that had killed all but the four Kingdoms that had survived the onslaught of grim and soon the simple weapons that Fang was used to were combined with firearms and some 'mecha shifting' even Arc got one replacing his sheathe with a shield sheathe that had his insignia on it. And after a 2 years of dating Fang proposed to Elizabeth and on their honeymoon gave in and bought a small pistol for himself, on the Fifth Year of training he found himself back doing strategy with Julius trying to mitigate losses and helping talk to prisoners, but a few did manage to escape and he was now branded as a true traitor to all the grim, Elizabeth also took leave that year to birth their son, which was named Fenrir in honor of Fang's father, after the 7th year Fang found himself out of beacon, which had now become more as a school, and went back to the battlefield and fought as a general.

_Dear Fang_

_I will be happy to say that Fenrir is still healthy and misses his father, as do I, and wants you to be safe. We know that you are going to be heading to the Grim capital in a few days, then this entire debacle will end. I hope that you will remember to write, and keep your promise and Live through this._

_Eternally Yours_

_Elizabeth._

As Fang read the note he looked at his new forces, The 6 years he had helped train Man they had made Leaps and Bounds in technology and even the Hybrids were having trouble, but all of this, the hundreds of Years of fighting that plagued his father was soon going to come to an end, the traitorous son was at the gates of the Grim city, but the Grim were not giving up without a fight, despite what Fang promising that no one would get hurt as long as they surrendered.

Soon a new soldier entered Fang's tent and said "Sir, we have managed to break through the gates," Fang smiled as he heard the news, "But General's Green and Arachne have entered Combat and we cannot beat them." Fang frowned at this, his cousins had continued to destroy the forces of Man with their power and it was time for him to fight them.

"I will go and take care of Cimex and Serpe you attack the other Hybrids." And Fang walked out carrying his sword and pistol, he then walked out to the battlefield and saw the fighting and mounted his Horse to go meet his cousins in the field and saw them standing in the middle of the clearing "CIMEX, SERPE. CALL OF YOUR MEN AND FACE ME!" Fang roared and the two held up their hands and the hybrids did retreat to a safe distance, now here was the tricky part, Fang could destroy both armies if he killed them as the armies were tied to their life force but if he died then they would tear apart the army, and the campaign would end with his death.

"Gladly Traitor." Serpe hissed as he shifted with Cimex and went after him together, Serpe clashed with him while Cimex attacked him from the air and behind with arrows, and Fang went and dodged the arrows as he brought his sword to stop Serpe and shifted into his own form to fight. He clashed in a flurry of blows, aura, and power with Serpe while fending off Cimex and pulled out a surprise for them, and while he pivoted away from a strike from Serpe he took out the large handgun that he loaded with lightning dust and shot Cimex, who did not expect it, and the dust infused bullet blew a hole through Cimex's head killing him instantly, he then used the recoil from the gun to stab Serpe in the back.

As Serpe laid bleeding in the grass Fang went to his side "I am sorry Cousin, but this must be done," And Fang told Serpe what had really happened and showed him and all of the Capital with his aura and after he was done Serpe looked at Fang.

"Fang, we...are, sorry" And Serpe died, and with that the rest of the Hybrids tied to his life force disintegrated, and Fang heard a great cry and turned to see Abathur fighting Typhon after seeing what he had done.

"I'll kill you, you bastard." Abathur roared as he used his claws to rip into the earth as Typhon pivoted away and easily decapitated his brother.

"No you won't Abathur." Typhon said as Abathur died and Typhon looked at Fang an sneered as he flashed and Fang felt a pain and saw that Typhon had shoved his sword through his chest "You had to live, I should have killed you when I had the chance."

"Why, why did you do this?" Fang asked.

"Why? Because, Man is weak, Man will destroy this world and us along with it. So I devised a plan long ago, and I hired human mercenaries from across the land, and had them attack our settlements. Fenrir, my stupid Brother, still wanted peace. Peace is weakness, the Grim are not weak, we are strength incarnate. Man has had their time, now is the time of the GRIM" Typhon Roared and pulled out his blade and went to destroy Fang's army.

"No, Man is not weak." Fang said as he got up and grabbed Typhon Fang slashed his neck open weaking Typhon as he tried to heal the injury, and Fang dragged him back into the city before throwing his blade out to Julius and told them "GO, TAKE MY SWORD AND RETREAT NOW." And Fang called on all of his aura and his Grim power he had inside of him he reached into the very depth of his soul for all the power he had, he might not be able to kill Typhon but he can stop him, for a while at least, and he started to chant a spell, his final spell as he held the screaming Typhon down.

"_By my Words do I crush you. By my Power do I hold you. By my Light do I blind you. By my Strenght do I bind you. I AM FANG MACTIRE, SON OF FENRIR MACTIRE THE TRUE KING OF THE GRIM, AND BY MY POWER, LET MY WILL BE DONE."_

As the army fled, Julius Arc looked back on the city and saw a great light shoot out of the city as he heard Fang speak the words to the binding he placed on Typhon and he saw great barrier put itself around the city killing all the grim but Typhon and the beasts surrounding the city. And Fang buried the great city of the Grim deep into the earth for it to never see the light of day.

"I am sorry we could not save you Fang Mactire." Julius cried and the sword that Fang gave to him started to glow and a small construct came out.

"Julius, if you are hearing this then I am dead and we have won, for now. But typhon will rise again and we will need to be ready. the beasts are still here and will always be here. That being said my son seems to have the power I had, a human part and a Grim part, and with some research I was able to conduct on hybrids it seems that this trait will be passed through my lineage forever until Typhon is dead, so I need you to take my sword back and hide it away so no one will ever be able to use it to raise Typhon so he can destroy the land. And tell Elizabeth that I am sorry I couldn't fulfill my promise to her and the construct will stay here if you ever need to see me again. Goodbye my old friend and do not weep for me, I am going to join my Father, at long last." And the construct faded away back into the sword.

When Julius and the Army came to Vale, all the kingdoms had come together to celebrate. "And where is the key to our victory? Where is Fang Mactire?" Valentine Cried out in Joy, only to be confused when Julius only pulled out Fangs sword "What happened?" Valentine said.

"H-he sacrificed himself. He used all of his soul, and his Grim power to stop Typhon, and drag the city into the earth." Julius said and everyone just looked at him and saw the great sword that had saved them was the only thing left of the once great Fang Mactire, the entire day was spent mourning the loss as they looked to the sky and saw that the spell that Fang cast had actually fractured the moon and Stories were told, only to be lost to the great force only known as time.

Decades after the great war was over Julius returned to the battlefield that Fang had sacrificed himself on with his own grandson Augustus "Dad are you Ok?" Augustus asked as he saw his father cry when he looked at the battlefield, he had known that he fought in the war but he did not like to talk about it much.

Julius just nodded and said "I am fine Augustus, I am just remembering an old Friend." Julius said as he pulled out a Crocea Mors and continued "Augustus, I want you to have this, it's name is Crocea Mors, and I used it in the War, and it has served me well."

"Thank you," Augustus said as he took the sword and then looked as his grandfather took out a plaque that was similar to the one that was in Beacons 'Hall of Heroes' and placed it on the ground, it read 'FANG MACTIRE, A GREAT WARRIOR, FATHER, AND FRIEND. YOU WILL FOREVER BE MISSED.' When he saw the plaque Augustus asked "Dad who was Fang Mactire?"

Julius smiled at the question, all records of Fang had to be taken away, as well as the fact that the 'grim' that the hunters fought now are nothing more than beasts. "Fang was a great hero in the war. You see it all started when Fenrir the Beast was standing by the wall waiting for his brothers." And Julius Arc told his Grandson a story about Fang, a story that would stand the tests of time and reach out to become a fable that most kids nowadays knew, not knowing that it at one point had been true.

_Today Beacon._

When Cinder was finished with the story Matt looked at her and just asked "What does that have to do with me Cinder?"

Cinder smiled "You will know when you need to," Her voice started to get hypnotic as she said "Sleep, Matt, sleep and forget that we are here, you will only remember the story." Matt felt his eyes droop and he fell asleep.

When he woke back up he found himself in his room and thought 'wow classes must have taken more out of me than I thought.' and when he got up he remembered the story of Fang Mactire and his eyes widened, no way it was true, right? So he got up and went to the Hall and saw himself and smiled and walked, deeper and deeper in the hall until he passed a plaque faded with years of abuse and replaced Hundreds, if not thousands of times, it read 'FANG MACTIRE, A GREAT WARRIOR, FATHER, AND FRIEND. YOU WILL FOREVER BE MISSED.'

"Oh my god." Matt said "it's all true." and he ran to the one of two people that may know more on it. He ran to Ozpin

**There you go, I went into Matt's ancestry and here is the start of the main arc for the story, as for Cinder's plan who knows what it will be, but I assure you it hopefully will be good, Please Read and Review on this**


	10. Chapter 10

**Read and review please I would really like it I only have four and I can't get much from that I own nothing monty does **

As Matt ran to Ozpin he could only think 'oh my god, the story was true.' and when he arrived at the office he started to bang on the door "Ozpin I know you're in their open up we need to talk."

After that the door opened revealing mom and Ozpin "Yes Matt what is it?"

"What do you know about Fang Mactire?" Matt just asked bluntly and he saw Ozpin's eyes grow wider.

"Where did you learn about Fang?" Ozpin said.

"Does it matter, where is his sword?" Matt asked hoping that maybe he could see his great ancestor and talk to him.

"Matt, only one person here knows about the sword of Fang Mactire and I can't tell you who that is." Ozpin said.

"Can't or won't?" Matt asked.

"Both. Now leave please." and Matt growled as he left the office and walked to the library to do more research on Fang.

"Matt, are you ok?" Matt did not answer the voice as he looked through the books and kept reading. "Matt, MATT!"

"WHAT!?" Matt screamed and he saw that he had just yelled at Blake "I am sorry Blake I did not realize what I was doing."

"It's ok, but I can tell something is wrong what is it?" Blake asked.

"Nothing sorry for bothering you." And Matt left only to return for the next week when he wasn't studying, working at his new bartending job he got with Mama Hei xiong, or doing his nightly patrol with rwby, jnpr, or crdl. He found nothing new on Fang, he tried everywhere but all he got were stories about the great Grim destroyer. Then on his day off Ruby came to talk to him.

"Hey Matt how are you?" Ruby said.

Matt didn't look up from his book as he responded to her "Good." And he kept reading and found, yet again, nothing on Fang, he growled and smashed the table with his hands. Ruby was taken aback when she saw him do that and felt a primal energy just underneath, it was nothing like the protection that she usually felt and it was scarier than anything Anubis could do. Matt got up apologized the librarian and left the library to go to work.

When Ruby got back to the table and shook her head and said "I don't know what has got him all worked up but it is worse than Blake." And her friends just looked down "Do you know what books was he reading Blake?"

Blake said "Fables about the Great Grim war, mostly about one person in general the great Grim Destroyer."

"Why would he want to know about him everyone knows that story, some guy who sacrificed himself in the grim war, who cares? His obsession is worse than your's Blake." Yang said and got up.

"Well he does obviously, and why do you care Yang?" Cardin said and Yang blushed.

"I, I don't, I just think that he is hurting himself with this obsession, he has been skipping class losing battles and all around just underperforming. We need to get his mind off of this." Yang said and the group looked at her.

"And how, pray tell, will we do that?" Weiss asked.

"Well, I think that Matt needs a girlfriend." Yang said and Cardin spit out a swig of pop.

"Are you crazy Yang?" Cardin said.

"Actually I think that Yang is right." Everyone was surprised to see that Jaune agreed with the other Blonde. "A girlfriend, however brief, would get his mind off of whatever has him like this. But we have a problem, we don't know what type of Girls Matt likes. So that means someone would have to go and talk to him."

"Well it would have to be someone he knows." Cardin said.

"It would have to be someone that would know what he is going through." Yang supplied.

"Someone he is comfortable to talk with." Jaune said.

"Someone with secrets of their own." Russell said Blake did not like where the thought process was going.

"Someone who was obsessed with finding something, like you Blake." Ruby said and they looked at the Girl clad in black and she immediately tried to make a run for it, but Russell and Weiss put up a glyphs that stopped her dead in her tracks.

"Blake, please do this, I know Yang stopped you a few days ago to make you go to the dance, so you know what he is going through." Cardin said as he got up.

Blake thought about it and finally said "Fine, where is he?"

"Well according to his scroll's coordinates he is at the Locker room, and Blake thank you." Pyrrha said and Blake rolled her eyes and went to talk to Matt.

When she got to the locker room she had seen that Matt was in the middle of changing and she blushed as she saw him without his shirt, she was embarrassed with herself as she found herself hiding, and Matt put on his shirt and armor it slid into place as he took Harvest Moon and went into the training room when.

"Good evening Mr. Mactire what Program do you wish to run." The computer said.

"I will go easy, only twenty bots level 40." He put some headphones so he could listen to some music as he fought. Blake saw him devastating the bots, which was unsurprising actually as she remembered what he did to the other bots when he lost control, and after he was done she could smell the sweat and hear his breathing and he got up, and looked right she was hiding and said "I hear your heartbeat, who is there?"

Blake cursed inwardly and tried to hide "if you don't come out I will come and get you in 5,4,3,2" Blake jumped out and Matt said "Why were you hiding Blake?"

Quick excuse now "I was just practicing my stealth that's all and you just happened to be the one that I chose to practice on." Blake said and Matt nodded.

"Oh, ok. Hey, I want to apologize for yelling at you last week, that was wrong of me." And Matt started to leave the room.

"Wait, I was wondering if we were going to see you at the dance this weekend. I am going with Sun. Weiss and Yang helped make it and it would be nice to see you there." Blake said.

"Oh, well I guess I could pop up for a bit." Matt said not really wanting to, he wanted to find out more about Fang before he tried to go to Ozpin again and find out who else knew about Fang Mactire.

"Good, but you can't go alone." Blake said surprised that she had gotten this far with him. "So tell me what is the great Matthew Mactire find Attractive in women."

"Huh, never really thought about it before, Uhh I guess average height, nice. I Guess hair color or eye color don't matter." Matt said.

"No, I mean when you see a girl what do you notice first." Blake said.

"Her Face?" Matt said, he never actually got into a relationship he left that to Anubis to tell him what to do.

"...Really, her face? You're hopeless." Blake said as he expected him to be like the hero's in her books.

"Sorry Blake." Matt laughed "I was just messing with you, I guess I would say I am like most guys and look at the person in general." and Matt went back to his room and Blake went back to her friends and relayed the information.

"Really, is that what all guys are like?" Ruby asked and looked towards the Men on the table.

"Uhhhhh, no?" Sky asked and every girl just facepalmed at the answer.

"Men" They all said.

"Hey now, that's not fair, why do you expect us to focus on one point on a person?" Jaune complained.

"That's how it goes in the books and movies." Weiss said.

"And when has Movies and Books ever really gotten close to real life." Cardin said "that is why when men get together we talk about how hot women are, so let's look at it this way, what did Matt see in the woman he 'courted' in the past?"

"Well the twins and Neo were kind of shortish," Yang said trying to figure it out. "all of them had vibrant colors."

"Yeah but that isn't going to help, Matt even said they were a one night thing." Russell said "for guys that means that they were drunk, got out of a relationship, they don't like relationships in general, or, what is most likely in Matt's case, found something in their looks that he liked."

"And if you want to know what to know what kind of girl Matt likes then we have to look at her personality, because most guys have to get a gage of a girls personality within a few sentences or by watching them in public for a few minutes so they know what they are getting into." A new voice said and they turned to see Neptune and Sun.

"Hey Sun, Neptune." Cardin said as they sat down,

"Seriously, a look at how hot a girl is then talk to them or watch them seeing what they are like is enough for guys?" Yang said, she had always assumed that it was much deeper than that.

"Yeah, It goes deeper than it sounds though." Sun told her.

"So we need to know what type of personality Matt likes." Blake said disappointed as her books always went into great detail about the secrets of how men find women.

"Well that will be easy won't it." Nora said sarcastically

"Actually it won't be as hard as it sounds, We know that for the past three years Matt was a bartender right," Ren said getting everyone's attention. "Well seeing that is friday, Matt's going to a club to do some bartending, so let's go and see what people catches his eyes and we will know what kind of women he likes."

"That's….actually a good plan." Ruby said as they all nodded their heads, "Let's go"

As Matt drove to the club he kept thinking 'who were you fang all I know is you are my ancestor and made me what I am now.' when he arrived he saw Mama, she was a taller woman with long luxurious black hair and brown eyes, and she always had a soft smile. When she saw Matt she hugged him and kissed him on both cheeks, "Glad to see your still coming Matt."

"Wouldn't miss it Mama," Matt said as he went behind the bar and started to do as he always did, serving drinks and occasionally make some idiot stop his advances on a girl to occasionally bounce them out of the club, then he started to listen music and after a while the Bar started to slow down. And he was coasting through the serving.

While he was doing this, Ruby was saying "I don't understand why I have to wear a dress."

"In case he likes your type Ruby." Yang told her and Ruby blushed when she heard this.

"Oh"

"Ok, everyone let's go over the plan, if asked we had no idea that Matt was working tonight ok." Cardin said and they nodded and went in. What they didn't notice was a certain student from Haven.

Matt was still serving drinks and saw he had only a few minutes until his break and decided to get a drink for himself, he knew he wasn't supposed to drink on the job but what the hell he was only working for this one shift and then he was done. So he had whipped up a whiskey and was about to leave when he saw something beautiful, the woman had luxurious brown hair, her eyes were bright orange. Her skin was pale like vanilla and on her angel like face was a small smile that was showed a mixture of alluring and passion with just a hint of excitement. She was wearing a lovely red dress that came down to her knees then it turned black and showed off her curvy petite body. "Hey," The woman said when he came over to talk to him "I'm Cindy."

"Hey Cindy I am Matt, what is a nice thing like you doing in a seedy place like this?" Matt asked.

Cindy giggled "Oh I am just relaxing after a week of hard work at Beacon." She said as she played with hair.

"Really you go to Beacon, so do I, but I haven't seen you around?" Matt said.

"No I am from Haven I am here for the Vytal festival." Cindy said and then some guy came up to her, he was big and muscled, but obviously not to bright.

"Hey hot stuff how you doin, what's say that you and I ditch scrawny here and get to know each other." The thug said and Matt saw the woman was obviously very uncomfortable being talked with the big guy.

"Hey Cindy my shifts over, want to go grab a bite to eat?" Matt said and Cindy nodded her head.

"Hey prick I am talking to the woman,." The man said as he glared at Matt and slammed his hands on the counter "So back the fuck off, or are we going to have a problem."

Matt looked at the giant man and put Harvest Moon on the counter, the man's eyes widen and Matt responded "I don't know sir, are we going to have a problem."

The man, obviously trying to impress the woman, did not back down "Yeah I think we are."

"Then I suggest we settle it outside," Matt said as he got out of the counter and smiled at Cindy and the two men started to make their way outside and on the way Matt saw his friends and walked toward them "Hey guys what are you doing here."

"Hey Matt," Yang said seductively "We were celebrating Ruby's 16 birthday and decided to come to a club."

"Well happy birthday Ruby, but I can't come with you guys I gotta bounce a guy out of the club then I am off on a date, sorry." Matt said and everyones eyes widened as he said that and walked out of the club.

"Are you Fucking kidding me." Yang said not believing that their problem had pretty much fixed itself. "I gotta see this come on guys I got changes of clothes for all of us." And Yang took them all to get changed out of their dressier clothes as Matt left and they went outside to watch a slaughter.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Matt asked as the man rolled and put up his arms, the man nodded and ran at Matt swinging with a haymaker that Matt caught and Matt knocked the man out with one good shot right to the side of the head taking him out of commission. After looking at the fool he turned to Cindy and they got on his bike to go to a nicer restaurant down the block.

"How, how did he get a girlfriend that is hotter than Yang?" Jaune said and then felt heat as he looked at Yang "I mean as good as Yang?" She still did not stop the glare "I mean only pales in comparison to the brilliance of Yang Xiao Long." Finally the fire died down a bit when she nodded at the boy. They went to look in the restaurant and saw the two laughing and having a good time. Then after a while Matt excused himself and left their vision.

"Eh hmm." And the group turned to see Matt looking at them his eyebrows raised "And what do you think you are doing here?" Yang was about to say that it was ruby's birthday and Matt said "Cut the Crap I know that it isn't or Ruby would have dropped hints all over the place."

"Well we wanted you to have a date to the dance." Ruby said and Matt laughed.

"Well thank you for your concern but I have one now, Cindy goes to Haven and is here on the Vytal Festival so don't worry. You guys can leave ok." And Matt turned to walk back in "Unless you want to teach Ruby what happens when a man and a woman love each other very much?"

"What does that mean?" Ruby said as Yang's eyes widened and looked at her sister.

"Nothing let's go guys." And they left laughing as Ruby continued to ask questions to a red faced Yang.

Back inside the restaurant Matt saw Cindy trying to hide her laugh at his misfortune "haha yuck it up." Matt said as he sat down and continued to eat his food. "They are sweet really but I don't think they understand that I am an adult." Matt said

"Mmmm, yes well I definately know you are a grown man." Cindy said as she looked at him. "So want to leave then." Matt immediately paid for the check and they left.

When they got to the hotel he turned and saw Cindy put her hand to his neck and then a burning sensation, a painful one. As well as the smell of his burning flesh "What the hell."

"Shhhhh, don't worry my love. "Cinder said as she continued to burn the mark into Matt. After she was done Matt started to thrash and his eyes rolled back into his head. After a while he stopped. "Get up my love." Matt immediately did and Cinder smiled glad that the glyph was working perfectly, he was under her control. "Good everything for the plan is falling in place, now we just need to get to the info center at beacon, and now I have the perfect tank standing in front of me." Cinder said as she eyed him and saw not even a little bit of fight in him "Well let's not let this room go to waste shall we."

"Hey Matt so what happened last night?" Ruby asked when he got back to beacon the next day

"We had sex." was Matt's blunt statement to the question. Everyone was shocked at his reply as he continued to walk to his room. When he entered he saw Mercury and Emerald, they were staring at him as he entered and shut the door. "What?"

"So did you and Cinder, ya know?" Mercury asked. Matt nodded and Mercury's jaw dropped "Damn so he was telling the truth, wait that means that you, and Emerald?" Emerald blushed and Mercury started to laugh. It died as soon as Cinder walked into the room.

"What were you laughing at Mercury?" Cinder asked not hearing the question from earlier.

"Nothing, we should get prepared." Mercury said quickly as he dragged Matt to the Restroom to get changed. "Don't tell her please." Matt just nodded at him as he put his suit. "Thanks Matt." Mercury said as he did the same.

After they were done they went out and saw Cinder and Emerald ready to go. "Ok let's do this. Ready. Mark." Cinder said as they synced their scrolls and left to go to the dance that had started around 20 minutes ago.

"Hello Matt come on in." Yang said as she marked their names off of the list.

After an hour of dancing Cinder said "Ready everyone." They got an all clear from Emerald and Mercury. "Let's do this then. Matt." Matt nodded and he put up the constructs he had made from last night after exploring Cinder. Then they went to the balcony and changed out of their dress and into their combat clothes they then moved through the rooftops and landed on the ground next to the information center. Cinder saw the few guards standing there "Matt take them out for me please." Matt grunted and moved to attack.

The guards were standing there when one turned to another when he asked "Hey,"

"Yeah?"

"Do you ever wonder why we're here?" The guard said and the other sighed and turned to see a Morningstar fly out taking both of the men out at once.

Cinder then walked up and said "And that is why I love you." And she moved into the building and saw the other guards, 'huh they upped security' Cinder thought 'good thing I have my enforcer.' "Matt take care of them." the guards never got a chance to utter a word as Matt went to work and beat them all with flashes of Orange aura as Matt swung Harvest Moon, which had lost its feeling of protection, and in a minute all the guards were on the ground.

"Cinder we have a straggler." Emerald said.

Then the elevator dinged open and two guards stood there and saw Cinder and Matt stand there, Cinder just smiled as she and Matt entered. When the door dinged open Matt and Cinder stepped out and Cinder plugged in the datastick. Then the two just hid in the corner as Ruby walked into the room. "Hello?" Ruby said as she had Crescent Rose unsheathed and Cinder walked out "Hey you hands in the air." Ruby said as Cinder smiled. Ruby then paled when Matt walked out of the shadows "Matt?"

"Matt take care of the little girl, then cause the distraction. " Cinder ordered as she got away and Matt just grunted. He then flashed towards Ruby and slammed his Mace into the ground, making it crack as Ruby jumped away.

"Matt, what are you doing?" Ruby said as she tried to flashed but she tripped and was about to be taken out when a flash of blue erupted sending Matt back, she looked up to see General Ironwood. He was with Glynda and Ozpin, as well as an entourage of guards all with their guns aimed at Matt.

"Matthew Mactire you are under arrest." Ironwood said holding a smoking rifle in his hand, "Come quietly please."

Matt just stood there a second before he grew about an inch and his muscles grew more defined, when he looked up his eyes were orange and deadly "No." And in a hail of gunfire he flashed towards them, he blocked another shot from the rifle with Harvest Moon and his hand shot out hitting Ironwood. Ironwood was sent flying back into a wall, before Matt could act on this a glyph was placed down trapping him and forcing him to the ground.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Glynda said as she forced Matt to the ground, he was fighting and she couldn't hold him as he shifted fully and growled at her.

"I don't think that Matt is really there Glynda." Ozpin said seeing the glyph burned into his neck. "He has a control glyph." and with a strike from his cane Matt was put to sleep for the rest of the night "We will need to get it off or he might lose his mind forever."

They sent him to the hospital. When rwby, jnpr, and crdl heard what happened they immediately went to the nurse, stopping only so jaune could change out of the dress and into jeans and a t-shirt, when they arrived Ruby explained what had happened. "Oh man, how did we not notice what had happened?" Russell said as he turned to Weiss "Think about it he would have never been blunt with Ruby, he was distant, worked himself to the bone, hardly slept. All of that left his mind open to an attack and we know that it was recently. Cindy must have been someone he knew before and she erased his memories of her, then put the glyph after asking him to get rid of us during the date." Weiss paled as she thought about it, this had all happened when Cindy came to Beacon.

Yang looked at the once strong Man and asked "Who cares how she did it all I want to know is what can we do to help him?"

"You go into his Mind and make him fight." Glynda said as she went into the room "Matt has to fight the glyph before we can help pull him out."

Yang nodded punching her own hand and said "Ok then let's go in and get him."

"It's not that easy." Glynda said as she went to him "First we need to send in people that he might be tricked into thinking is apart of his own mind or he could destroy you and you too would be lost." The group paled. "So we will send Cardin, Yang, and Blake. To send anymore would be suicide."

"Wait why can't I and Weiss go, we know about glyphs." Russell said.

"Exactly you will be with me trying to keep his mind open ok." Glynda said and turned to the three that she had chosen "Besides these three are apart of what makes Matt, Matt. Blake is the animal inside of him, no offense. Yang is the protection that he wishes to bestow on the world. Finally Cardin represents the Strength that Matt has, as well as Matt has the most memories with him. They are the best to send in, that is if they accept the mission." When the three nodded to accept wanting to go into Matt's mind Glynda continued "Ok, then lay down next to Matt and we will send him in, he will be in chains. Now listen, you must not release the grim side."

"But I thought that Matt had come to terms with Anubis?" Ruby asked.

"He did." Oobleck said as he calculated the odds of success and then said "But there is a worse part of the grim form that wants to destroy Man. Anubis is the more humanized part of the grim."

The three nodded as they laid down next to Matt "Ok well we will have to send you into the deepest part of the mind you will see the deepest secret's of Matt ok, do not think anything against him or the mind will attack you ok." Oobleck said as Russell, Weiss, and Glynda sat down and chanted some words as glyphs popped up, the three started to grow sleepy, soon they were asleep and they left their body and entered Matt's mind.

When they entered they saw nothing but darkness, then in a flash color and sound assaulted them, they screamed as they were sent to the ground. Soon they felt a dark overcome them and then a more steady light came by and they looked up to see a figure. When it walked over to them they were surprised to see Anubis. "Hello everyone welcome to Matt's mind." And they appeared in a tavern the music was blaring with guitars Violins and drums in a dancing jig (Think of Celtic Music.)

"Where are we?" Cardin asked as Anubis smiled as he ordered a drink from the busty bartender.

"We are in Matt's last year of hunting before he left. At the moment he traveled outside the kingdoms to a native village that I suggested, it is one of Matt's most treasured memories." Anubis said as he watched Matt dance hand in hand with a rather fair rusty haired woman, he was smiling and laughing. "It was right after a grim extermination, they were celebrating and I decided to give him a break for once" Anubis smiled at the memories as he drank his ale "But we are not here to relax in good memories, we are here to free Matt from his prison." Anubis got up "Unfortunately this is the only stop, let's go." And the scene shifted into a dark forest the lovely warmth of a fire gone replaced with cold night air. A flash of pale white came by and they group saw that it was Matt, he was running from a mob with an elderly man and soon a netted arrow was shot out and captured them.

"What's going on?" Blake asked as the men struggled with the captured two and lift them up and took them to a village.

"It's when Matt and I split." Anubis answered the mug of ale in his hand as he sipped it "That's why I went to the pub first, I like a good memory before I have to watch this." The three showed the two beaten and the Elderly man was taken and tied to a post,

"Bardou Mactire, you have been charged with being a wizard for the grim, how do you plead." a woman said as she looked at the man.

"Margaret, how could you do this. Not just to my son or to me, but to your own son." Bardou said as he glared at the woman "You would kill your own child because you could not handle the fact that he has a great power in him."

"NO." Margaret said "That, thing is not my son. My son had no corruption in his soul, not until you came along with your blessings then he got corrupted and turned into, that. So I am doing my duty as a huntress and exterminating threats to Mankind."

"Then you are a fool." Bardou said.

"And you are guilty, BURN HIM!" Margaret said as she turned away to her son "We will do the pup next."

"GRANDPA." Matt said as he struggled against the chains "LEAVE HIM ALONE." Matt kept struggling.

"Matt, it's ok. Just remember your lessons. You are not darkness, you are the light trying to protect Man." Bardou said before the burn dust was applied and he screamed as he was burned at the stake.

"NOOOO." Matt roared as his aura came out and wrapped around him and the chains broke.

"And here is where I come in." Anubis said and two people came out of Matts aura one was Anubis but the other was shrouded, it's entire eyes were red and when it smiled the three felt nothing but pure evil that come from Grim and they went to destroy the entire village. When they were done Matt and Anubis left but the shrouded one stayed.

"Hello Anubis, long time no see." The hooded man said as he took it's hood off, he had wavy black hair with red eyes. "And who are these three. Are they here to try and free Fang's ancestor."

Anubis stood up and walked in front of Typhon "You have no power here Typhon." Typhon just laughed.

"Poor Anubis you have lost but you just don't know it yet, I will get the sword and free myself. Then I will just use my power to twist Matt's mind permanently, I will make him my general and together we will destroy Man."

"I don't know who you are, but that will never happen bub." Yang said as she pulled out her Gauntlets.

Typhon chuckled at the girl and snapped his fingers and they were transported to a white misty place, in the middle they saw a beaten and bruised Matt in chains, a few feet away was Harvest Moon "Don't make me laugh girl, I am no mere man. I am Typhon the king of the grim."

"Ha, that title belongs to Fenrir." Anubis said "You are nothing more than a child with a temper tantrum."

Typhon growled, his power making even Anubis take a step back "I may be trapped pup, but do not forget I can still influence the world from my prison."

"Come on Matt fight him." Cardin said and Matt lifted his head and a look of defeat on his face.

"Cardin I have been, I can't beat him." Matt told his friend sweat dripping down his face "He is so strong, even after Fang used his power to hold him he is so strong." Matt was then hit and knocked out by Typhon.

"Who is Fang?" Blake asked and Typhon laughed again.

"Man, this is why you must die. You, in all of your arrogance, have forgotten that a Grim was the one to give you this extension of time on the earth." Typhon said as he showed them the story that Matt had seen. The group paled at the thought of fighting only the beasts of an army compared to the power of the immortal Grim that led them. "Do you not see, Fang stopped me only briefly, now I must find his sword. Good thing that the Julius's Ancestors have held on to it for so long. I can even feel the power of Julius's ancestor next to this body. The power in him, but he lacks training, if only he knew the power in his weapon. The skills it could give him. Then it would be like the old days, Fang's ancestor with Julius's fighting together again. Hell even the ancestors of the people that changed Fang are here, the Xiao Long's, the Rose's, the Schnee's, the Belladonna's. Even the first professional hunters of grim Fang trained are a team again, it's as if fate is giving me a do over." Typhon laughed and laughed at the irony of the situation "Except this time I will not make the same mistake I did last time, I will not exile Fang's ancestor I will accept him, I will rebuild his army and he will lead it as I gather the beasts and kill you all."

Blake who had been sneaking around took the moment to strike and shot at the chains but Typhon was there cutting the bullet "How?" Blake asked as she was backhanded away. Yang was about to attack until Anubis put his hand to stop her.

"I will take care of this." Anubis said as he walked forward and picked up Harvest Moon. "You free Matt from his control, and tell him I am sorry." Then he tackled Typhon and sent him them flying back. The group went to Matt and cut the chains off of him, he got up and looked at the fight. For the first time the group saw that Anubis was out matched. "Matt, go. I am a figment of the beast that you made up ok. It will still be here even if I am gone." Anubis said as Typhon flashed around him and his swords flashed and Anubis was pierced in the chest and gut. Anubis looked down and saw the blades and blinked. The blades were jerked out as Typhon faded a smile on his face.

"ANUBIS" Matt said but he too was fading, he woke up and looked around 'Anubis, Anubis.' but this time there was no reply. Anubis, Matt's enemy and friend had died. "No." Matt said as he sat down, he did not understand why he was so sad. Anubis was not physical, he was just imaginary.

"Matt, I am so sorry." Cardin said as Matt got up.

"We need to find Cinder." Matt said as he gathered his things "And quickly, I don't think she knows where the city is but if she does then Typhon will be sent free." But before he could the intercom sounded and Ozpin told them that they would have a mission to shadow a hunter. "Damnit." Matt said as he and the rest of the team went to the auditorium. They were told about shadowing another hunter. Then Oobleck came to him.

"Matt you will be coming with me to quadrant 4." Oobleck said and Matt nodded and left. Soon he saw the girls from Team rwby and Oobleck told them what was going to happen. Matt just looked outside of the plane his rounds ready and his Mace and armor ready. He would find Cinder and stop her. Once and for all. He would stop Typhon from Rising.

'For Anubis' Matt thought as he tested his semblance and found that he still had the instincts and could shift as easily as he could so he stayed in Anubis's original form. It was supposed to be his anyways he just didn't use it. 'I will avenge you old friend, I swear.' And they were off to the Ruined edge of Vale. Officially they were here to destroy grimm.

Unofficially, Matt was on an assassination mission to kill everyone that Cinder had in the plan.

**the end, for now. Now Matt is going to be a bit more, dark. This is one of (hopefully) Many chapters for the arc, also sorry for not updating this weekend I was at home visiting my parents after college so yeah. Another FYI I am going to start a new story. This will have nothing to do with Ruby in the slightest. It will deal with League of Legends it will follow a champion known as Silver. I know some might not know what League of Legends might be and I will just say that it is a moba game but when my new story comes out if you wouldn't mind giving it a read I would really enjoy it, It will have everything I don't usually do in my other stories like possible harem for a chapter or character death maybe, but I can't say yet because I only have the introductory chapter done. But I just wanted to let you know in case you don't see an update to this, because honestly I right these things in like one sitting and then delete and repeat. For instance Instead of having Matt be mind controlled, I was going to have him lead the operation with his killer Grim side leading him and he would kill a lot of the students and maybe even a main character. But I went with this instead Anyways enough of my dumb rambling you guys don't really care, Randomthoughts96 out.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey did you hear that I own rwby, Oh wait that was a dream. Monty does, damn.**

Yang had just punched one head off of a soldier. She turned to another and was about to do the same to another when morningstar stopped her hand, a punch came soon after and she was sent sprawling. As she got up she saw that Matt had seen it necessary to take to the field. "Well shit." Yang said as he smiled. They then charged each other their aura flaring, When they met Yang threw out precise punches but for all of Matt's size he managed to dodge and block.

"Come on Yang, where is the great Dragon that I have heard about from my men?" Matt said as Harvest Moon came crashing down with enough force to make her own semblance hit her with backlash, causing her own fire to burn her as she was sent to the ground. A hand came down and she saw that it was still, thankfully, attached to Blake. When she got up she saw the rest of the group was there and Matt decided to speak again "Ah the Gang's all here, such a beautiful relationship."

"Fuck you Matt." Blake said as she charged Matt with her clones, it was a fruitless attack. Matt had his senses enhanced to tell where she was. And with one swift move he decapitated her.

"BLAKE!" Yang screamed as she saw her partner killed. "I'LL KILL YOU!" And she charged him again and this time he shot her in the neck to the point that she was weakened enough for her head to be crushed under Harvest Moon. Next Ruby came as she tried to burst him down with her incredible speed. But with a crack of his gun her speed was used against her, her momentum made it so she could not move out of the path of the bullet that she had not heard as she was going supersonic, the bullet collided with her and her body exploded. As Weiss and Russell raised their hands together to cast a spell Harvest Moon was flying at them, with all their aura being used on the spell they had no time to stop the spinning mace head drilled through them and they died with the last sentence on there lips. Next came jnpr, they were so easy. Pyrrha tried to take the mace with her semblance and was silenced as she did not expect the dirty trick of Matt flashing as she concentrated and slashed her throat open with his claws. Next came Nora she swung her hammer, Matt just caught it right after the head came towards him and with her own momentum and strength added with his own was flipped and crushed on the ground. Ren screamed in anger as he came in with his smg, not listening to his leader telling him to stop, he was sidestepped as Matt grabbed his hair and impaled his head on the spikes of Harvest Moon. Jaune was the most difficult with his natural defensive nature and his power over his aura so Matt tapped into his Grim source and with a crack of black lightning he had learned from Typhon, he reduced Jaune to a smoldering body. Sky was not threat, when he was teleporting Matt guessed his movements, and he ripped out his spine. Bronze put up a fight but he was soon he was tripped up and thrown to a pack of mammoths and trampled. Finally Cardin was left. He was crying and telling Matt to stop this maddness.

He just laughed as he crushed Cardins chest in and had his killing blow ready when Cardin said "Matt, Matt, MATT!" and Matt awoke from his nightmare.

He was in the plane still and ready to go on his vacation. They were all supposed to go on a mission, but at the last moment Oobleck had told them that they were going to a beach to eradicate some grim. The scouting mission was given to a team of 4th years so that way no one would get hurt. When Matt heard this he complained but was quickly silenced by the green haired professor as he was handed some swimming trunks and told to go change in the stall so he might be ready to go into the water if need be when they landed. 'Ugh, I should not be here. I need to get the information that I need.' Matt thought as he went to the bathroom to change.

The girls were out and set up to have fun when Matt walked out. Ever since coming to Beacon he was able to work out more and more so his physique had come back to what it was. Gone was his swimmers build to be replaced with a six pack, his body was littered with scars both old and new that were present no matter what form the shapeshifting hunter could take (I have just now realized that Matt's semblance is basically the ability to shapeshift so that's what it will be, he will retain the other parts he just will also have the ability to change into other forms of grim.) He had a Harvest Moon strapped to his back as he deposited the mace onto the ground as he went over to a grill and started to put on some hamburgers and hot dogs out, as well as some fish for Blake, he started to cook as he looked at the beach and hoped that no one would show up to get in his way, no such luck was given as the beach was quickly filled up about 30 minutes after Matt had the thought "Fuck you universe."

Well the universe's reply must have been 'Well fuck you too Matt.' As he saw Ruby being harassed by a girl trying to hit on her, the girl had long black hair and a sultry smile on her face, she was wearing a green bikini that showed her pale skin, her eyes were bright green also. Ruby looked very uncomfortable as she couldn't escape the girls grasp to get Crescent Rose, soon the woman started to rub her shoulders when Matt slapped her hand. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." Matt said as Ruby hid behind him.

"I suggest you leave the girl so I can continue to talk to her before you rudely interrupted." the girl said dangerously. Matt thought that Yang was about to beat the shit out of the girl when he saw that she was in the water and did not know what was going on. Matt was also out of range from his weapon as well.

He knew that he was not supposed to use his semblance on people but he thought that he might not be able to keep that promise, his yellow eyes flashed orange as claws started to grow out of his hands and Matt said "I don't give a damn who you are, I will beat the shit out of you and throw you to the grim."

The girl smiled at him and flashed with dual short swords in her hands slashing at him as he moved out of the way and landed on his ass "I thought it was you Mr. Mactire." The assassin says as she flourishes her sword guns, they were a noxious green and Matt could smell the poison on them. Matt got up and stood his ground. He grabbed her and flipped her around him, as she went she slashed his back open. Matt growled as he turned and brought his claws to bear, the girl however was too fast as she blocked his shots and opened another slash in his chest. Matt clutched his face as he backed away from the killer. "Hmph, your just like all the other grim I have killed. So powerful but never very smart." She said as she walked to him, Ruby was about to help the boy when The girl flashed again grabbing her back kicking and screaming. Yang finally noticed and ran to her. "Ap ap ap, you come any closer and the girl gets a second grin on her neck. I am only here for Mactire that's all."

Yang was about to take another step when something bubbled out of the ocean, when they looked they saw a Kraken come out of the ocean. Matt looked at the fleeing beachgoers and said to Yang "Go, I can take her ok. Just go." And he turned to face the assassin again as she let Ruby go and Matt said "Ruby go help the others." Ruby nodded and got her scythe to help Matt looked at the killer as she flipped her swords around. They started to circle each other and Matt asked "So who are you?"

"Well my name is Vypress." Vypress said as she brought up the green blade again "Though why you asked is dumb you will be dead soon the poison should start to take effect now." Matt started to back away from the woman as she approached him "aw what's wrong the mean snake got you in her coils," Matt started to see double and triple of the woman as he went to the ground. Soon she grabbed his head and made her face him as he closed his eyes "Shame, you were so cute too, if I wasn't made to kill you I would ask you to join me tonight, oh well." And she was about to stab him in the heart when he grabbed her hand and forced it away from her. When Matt opened them again they were orange. Vypress stabbed at him again and Matt grabbed Harvest moon to block the shot and forced her away from him, he switched to his Grim form and roared the woman. She dodged as she returned fire on him "How?"

"Grim have good immunities and resistances to poison." Matt said as he dodged and brought Harvest Moon to smash the woman.

"So you can shapeshift into a beowulf?" Vypress said as she parried and struck in a series of blows. Matt said nothing as the two slashed and parried with the blows. Vypress smiled and flashed again when Matt said nothing. "Makes no difference." And she appeared behind him and opened the scars on his back. Matt hissed in pain as he spun to hit her, she jumped back and stabbed at his thigh. Matt went down as he grabbed the injured leg, the woman gestured at him and he felt like she was crushing him completely. "Cool thing about constrictors, they don't actually suffocate their prey, they crush the entire body with their pure strength." and Matt cried out as he felt some of his ribs give way. Matt then heard the thought 'just give up, you have given so much. Just let it happen, let your self have peace. You tried but your form isn't enough, just die' He then felt his eyes get heavy, but before he drifted off he looked and saw that rwby was having trouble with the grim, they had not found the weak point and were getting soundly thrashed just barely making sure that they did not get killed. Matt's eyes opened wide as he reached deep into his aura for something that could end this fight so he could help his comrades.

Yang was thrown yet again onto the beach. She rolled as she looked at the mass of tentacles that had not gone down despite cutting and burning off dozens. Then she heard a roar that froze everything on the beach both Grim and person alike. Yang looked at the source as she saw Matt in the air held by Vypress power as his eyes turned orange and then he grew. Not just to a Beowulf but beyond it. He grew and grew as he roared his orange aura flying off of him, he soon was the size of a very old Alpha Beowulf and his aura took shape as other Beowulfs began taking form. The beast growled as he hit the woman into a wall. Matt howled again as the beowulfs went along with him and he ran down the beach and leaped onto the Kraken, his mace buzzing with power he slammed it into the Kraken's hide as the other beowulfs jumped and started to tear into the beast. The sea grim screamed as it tried to sing back into the ocean, but the combined might of all the beowulfs kept it on the beach and soon they killed the grim. After it was done the Beowulfs shapeshifted and turned into people, they all had primal Yellow eyes. And in the middle they saw a Man that looked like Matt walk up He had a sword strapped to his back and a primitive revolver at his side. He had a stature that commanded respect and put everyone that saw him at ease. When he reached Matt he leaned down to the man.

The group ran to him as they thought that it was his grim side trying to take over, but they were blocked by the men and women from all sides. They then heard a voice that was not Matts, but sounded similar "Never stop fighting, that is not the Mactire way." And soon they heard a crack as one of the aura manifestations disappeared. All heads whipped around to see the Vypress standing.

"Nice try Little wolfy," And she tried to kill Matt, but the manifestations were there in an instant and they started to rip the woman apart. She screamed as she died but not before saying "IF WE CAN'T USE YOURS WE WILL FIND ANOTHER SOURCE!"

Matt's eyes widened when he heard this "No." Matt said as he tried to move towards the woman but instead put his hand to his stomach as it was still cut.

Matt turned and started to run to the plane that he had arrived on but was held back by the group as the aura faded and left "Let me go, I have to help him. I can't leave him to die."

"Matt, calm down what is she talking about?" Ruby said as he was held back a hysteric look on his face.

"To break the seal that binds Typhon you need two things, Fang Mactire's sword and his blood." Matt said.

"Ok so what just deny them the blood like you just did." Yang said.

"I did, but the blood doesn't have to be mine, as long as it is of the Mactire bloodline than it is may be viable." Matt said as he moved to the plane again.

"So you're saying you have a brother or a sister that they can try and take it from." Blake said as they hopped into the plane and Matt started to punch in some coordinates for Vale.

"No they are going to take it from my son. Rex Mactire." Matt said as the plane lifted off and they sped into Vale. The group's jaw's dropped as they heard what he said.

"You have a son, how old is he? How old were you when you had him?" Weiss asked while he piloted the plane.

"He is Five, I had him at around a year before my exile when Anubis had the bright idea to try and take control of me during Grim mating season and one thing led to another. I hid him with Jax when I found out who I was, I have been going into town to meet him and got the job with Mama to support him." Matt said as he flew. "When he found out that I was a hunter all he has wanted to do was to see me more and more. But I couldn't just in case they found out about him. Well with Jax is out of town now and unable to help so I want to be sure that he is safe."

The group arrived in Vale and Matt Ran to the garages and grabbed his bike that he kept there when he left for the mission. He drove right to Jax's shop and parked, the other's not to far behind. Matt ran quickly into the tiny shop and upstairs. The group followed him and stopped when they arrived at a door. Matt slammed the door open and breathed a sigh of relief as he saw a boy inside. He had an angelic face with Matt's hair and eyes, he was wearing small jeans and a t-shirt. When he saw Matt he jumped off of his bed and into Matt's waiting arms with a giant grin on his face "DADDY!"

Matt caught the young boy and held him for a minute before telling the boy "Rex pack some of your things we need to leave, and quickly" The boy nodded and soon they ran to their vehicles as Matt asked. "Rex you ride with me." The boy's smile widened immensely and Matt smiled at the boys glee. He put the boy in front of the giant machine and got on behind him and he roared down the streets as he put out a small but steady stream of aura around the boy to help make sure he wasn't too scared. The boy cried out with pure joy at how fast they were going as he held on to his father. The other's weren't too far behind when they heard the cars driving behind them White fang soldiers then started to shoot at them "Hold on buddy." and They turned onto the path for Beacon. Matt looked back and got side to side with Blake's car. "Take him to beacon now." And Matt handed Rex to Weiss as he slowed down to meet the cars. One of the soldiers opened fire on him as he swiped with his claws and cut the barrel off of the gun. Matt then shot one of the tires with his gun and the car flipped. The other four moved out of the way of the car as it flipped in front of them.

"DAD!" The child screamed as he turned to see his father fighting the White Fang on such little aura. He tried to squirm out of Weiss's grasp but she firmly held him as they continued to drive to beacon. They soon arrived at the school and turned to see Matt drive back as well. Everything looked fine, until another pure white Motorcycle came carrying one more Soldier came up and threw out ice dust in front of Matt, he drove over it and the tires started to swerve as Matt tried to get control of the bike. It was futile as the bike went down as he tried to slowly break and Matt was sent through the air and hit a wall. The group heard a crack in the air as Matt had no more aura to protect himself and he fell limply to the ground. The others turned to the man that had shot him as he approached the boy, the group ran to meet the man and drove him off as Rex ran to Matt and hugged him.

The others took Matt to the infirmary, He woke up and sounded weak as he looked at Rex "Hey buddy, how ya doin?"

Rex looked up and smiled at his father as he held his hand. "Fine, why did they want to hurt you daddy?"

"Oh, no reason. They had an argument with me. Have you been keeping up with Jax's training?

The boy nodded again and said "Yeah uncle Jax really wants to make sure that I get big and strong like you."

Matt chuckled and clutched his wounded ribs "Good now I am going to talk to the nice girls now." And Matt looked at the team of women "Guys, I really don't want Rex to stay in the infirmary where I can be used as a liability, would you guys mind watching him for a bit while I heal." The group nodded and Matt turned back to Rex and said "Hey Rex, I am going to leave you with the nice women who saved daddy ok. You do what they tell you."

Rex nodded somberly and asked "Can I take Harvest Moon to your room?" Matt nodded as his eyes fluttered and he slipped into sleep thanks to the painkillers. Rex brightened right up when Matt nodded and went to get the giant Mace.

"Here let me get that for you." Ruby said and lifted the weapon, or at least tried to but found out that she couldn't "Yang can you help me out here?"

Yang rolled her eyes and went to the weapon and pulled, only to find that it did not lift off of the ground. She looked surprised as she grabbed with both hands and tugged harder. The mace still did not budge a bit. "Well, sorry kid, looks like I can't pick it up either."

"That's ok, I can get it." And Rex lifted the mace as if it was nothing and set it on his shoulder making him wobble a bit before he got control of himself and turned to the girls "Ready to go?"

The girls stared at the boy as he looked at them. "How?"

The boy laughed "Well not just anyone can wield the awesome that is Harvest Moon. You have to ask permission from dad." Rex said as his face showed a little strain on it then said. "Plus it's really heavy."

The girls shook their heads as they led the child to their room. "So what's this training Matt was talking about?"

"Oh, just some combat training to help prepare myself. I just started to learn Hand to Hand combat and had my aura unlocked when I was three." The small boy said as he gently laid the mace onto the floor. He looked at them and said "Would any of you want to spar?"

Yang raised her eyebrows and pushed Ruby forward "She would" Ruby looked at her sister and Yang said "Face it sis you suck at Hand to Hand combat. You need to learn."

"Yang I am not beating up a five year old." Ruby said.

"I won't hurt you too much, I promise just say when and it will stop." Rex said. Ruby sighed knowing that she would not get out of the situation and agreed. Rex smiled and punched the air as they went to the arena. When they did Rex went and changed into a combat uniform much like his fathers and walked out to meet Ruby. Ruby smiled at the boy and Yang said to start. She went slowly and launched a haymaker at the kid. He moved and grabbed the punch "Too slow." And he lifted Ruby off of her feet and slammed onto the ground. Ruby got up as Rex launched through the air. She tried to use her semblance but Rex was already on her. His tiny fists blurred out and she felt as if she was taking hits from Yang when they were younger. Then Rex jumped and performed a dropkick that shoved Ruby out of the ring. "Yeah!" Rex said as he punched the air.

As the match continued Yang got a message on her scroll, it was from Matt 'Hey just wanted to let you know to take Rex seriously when he wants to fight, he is fairly strong for his age.' Yang looked out as Ruby crawl away from the small child only to be dragged back by her own hood. Rex picked up the girl and did a backbreaker then threw her into another wall. Ruby got back up and got into the boxing stance that Yang had taught her. Rex also got into a more relaxed stance as the two circled around each other. Ruby flashed using her semblance, Rex closed his eyes and his hand flashed out and ruby was sent sprawling as she skidded across the floor. The rest were impressed with the prowess the kid had. The rest of the fight was just embarrassing as Ruby was devastated by the young kid. By the time the 30 minute match was called Ruby was on the ground for the umptenth time with Yang ontop of her forcing her hand behind her back making her squeal in pain as she tapped out. Yang shook her head at how bad her sister was at hand to hand combat.

"Not one word of this leaves the arena." Ruby said threateningly to the girls "Especially not to Matt." They walked back in the dorm and got ready for bed as night approached. While Rex sat in his cot he asked Yang to see her scroll. She allowed him and asked "Why do you need it?"

"I wanted to look at the dad's old video's like I used to before I went to sleep" Rex said as he plugged in a small datatag into the phone.

"Do you mind if we see?" Blake asked and Rex nodded as he tapped on the screen and a video played.

It showed Matt standing there looking at a field as numerous grim came into vision. Matt leaped into battle and the grim were cut down. He handled the mace as if it was a sword flashing all around as he smashed, cut, and shot his way through the grim. As he fought his aura flashed orange and he started to go faster. He became stronger and the other's saw that he was not in control of Anubis at the time and he shifted into his beowulf form and the camera cut out. When it came back it showed Matt again smiling and looking at the camera as he waved at it. He looked no older than maybe 12. Rex smiled as he looked at the camera and waved back at Matt as the screen went black one more time. "Bye dad, see you tomorrow." Rex said as he rubbed his eyes and soon fell asleep in the cot. But soon, when everyone was asleep, Rex shot up tears in his eyes and he ran. Taking his backpack that held his weapon with him to train in the arena.

That morning the other's got up and went about their daily morning routines when they noticed something "Hey where's Rex?" Blake asked and the other's looked at the cot and noticed that the boy was indeed gone, as well as Harvest Moon. They started to look frantically for the boy and even had Zwei help as they ran around the room.

"Where could he have gone?" Weiss asked as she knew that Matt was getting released and would not be happy if he found out they had lost his son. Soon a knock at the door came.

When it opened it showed a smiling Matt fresh from the hospital. "Hey guys is Rex ready to go."

The girls looked at each other as Matt started to enter only to have Yang push him back out. "Sorry he is taking a bath, he said to wait at your room." The other's agreed and as soon as he was gone they shut the door in his face, Matt shrugged and went to his room believing what the girls said.

"SHIT!" Ruby said not caring if her sister heard her cuss "Guys what are we going to do, if Matt finds out we lost Rex he is going to kill us."

"I doubt that." Weiss said. "He is a reasonable man."

"Really, have you ever seen what happens when a grim has lost their child." Blake said "Matt is half grim, which means that if he finds out he will fly into a rage. We need to find Rex now."

The four left and ran all over to find the young boy when they heard fighting in the Arena, they went in and saw that Rex was training with bots set to level 1. They saw him sweating when they went in to make sure they were all right. "REX!"

The boy turned and smiled at the girls as he walked to them, then everyone heard a crack echo through the air. White Fang soldiers had infiltrated Beacon. The girls ran more as Rex tried to fight them off, but he was no match for the battle hardened soldiers. A soldier with a chain sword walked up and easily disarmed the kid with a flick of his wrist, he reached down to grab the boy but Rex bit his hand. "Your little shit." The soldier snarled and with a flick of his wrist a the sword came down and broke the boys shoulder.

Rex cried out in pain as he went down instantly, he clutched his arm and they saw the bone poking through as the White Fang lieutenant reached down again. He was stopped when a roar ripped through the arena, they turned to the source and saw Matt standing there his eyes orange as he looked at Rex. His eyes narrowed as he saw the arm then he looked back at Soldier, instead of holding the usual calm demeanor he held in battle, he had pure hate and spite in his eyes. They promised nothing but eternal pain and suffering as Matt walked steadily to Soldier.

One of the other soldiers rushed him and his right hand shot out for a straight jab right at Matt's face. Matt did not even look as he grabbed the man's hand and started to bend it back forcing him to his knees. "You can fuck with me." And a single aura infused punch crushed the man's entire skull as Matt kept walking. The next soldier came at him with a sword in hand, "You can fuck with my friends." Matt grabbed the sword and shoved it into the man's chest hard enough to force him into the air killing him as his blood ran down Matt's arms. The next two came at Matt to attack him from both sides "You can even fuck with my Godparents." Matt let his claws out and he speared them into their chests killing them as he put them into the ground. Matt then got back up and continued his march, as he walked by Rex he unsheathed Harvest Moon. By now Soldier turned to run and saw Matt flashed behind him. "**But fuck with my son,"** Soldier tried to block the strike that Matt lashed out with Harvest Moon, but the chain sword was nothing compared to the utter Rage and Death in Matt's heart as he shattered the blade, the chain whipped and cut the mask and the girls saw the utter fear in his eyes. "**and you will DIE!"**

Matt activated the head of the mace as it spun and jabbed it into Soldier's chest, Soldier grabbed the mace right before it did and Matt changed it to lmg form as it spun, the spikes folded out and chewed through Soldier's fingers causing him to go to the ground screaming in pain. Matt looked at him with no pity as he unloaded into the man's head, the Soldier's aura help out for half of the bullets before giving away, the rest of the magazine was emptied into his head causing it to blow up. Matt then looked up at the girls as they thought that it was over. But Matt's eyes were still hate filled as he stared at them "I trusted you," Now his march started after them, "I trusted you and you failed me. Never again." The girls suddenly knew that Matt had lost it completely, he had given into his bloodlust and he was going to kill them. The girls got ready as Matt marched to them.

Matt saw nothing but red as he killed the man that dared hurt his son, and it would have never happened if the four in front of him weren't so fucking ignorant and stupid. He was ready to give in to his dream as he raised his Mace to strike them down, once and for all. Until he felt something block his strike, he looked down and saw his son, his arm healed as his brown aura wrapped around him. Rex looked at his dad with his weapon in his arms, it was a dual edged Axe made to change into an anti-tank rifle when need be. Rex looked in his father's eyes as tears filled his own "Dad stop." Matt looked at his son as tears started to fall from his own face and felt himself finally calm down, "Please just stop." Harvest Moon fell from Matt's fingers as he unclenched the mace and looked at all he had done.

"Rex," Matt said as he sank to his knees and looked at his son "I am sorry for not being here to protect you." And the two Mactire's hugged as Matt relaxed, his aura finally stopped coming out as his eyes turned Yellow and his claws receded. Matt looked up at the group still with a bit of sadness in his eyes as he mouthed 'I am sorry.' The group nodded and Matt picked up his son and Harvest Moon. He walked and brushed past the group as he walked to his room, he was helping him clean up when a knock came at his door. He opened it to reveal Glynda.

"So..." Glynda said as she walked into the room and saw Rex sitting on the floor playing a game on Matt's console that he brought with him when he moved in "Is this...?"

"Yeah, hey Rex," The boy turned to look at the two "I would like you to meet Glynda Goodwitch, my godmother, and you Grandmother."

"Huh," Rex said as he got up and walked to her with his head tilted as he stared at her for a moment "HELLO GRANDMA!" And he hugged her leg.

"Wow, I did not know that he was this strong." Glynda said as amazed as she was lifted slightly off of the ground by the boys strength.

"Yeah like father like son." Matt said as he ruffled the boys hair and the boy smiled.

"You weren't that strong." Goodwitch said and got an eyebrow raise as a reply. "No way we had you tested when we came to Vale."

"And I purposely failed that test. Remember Glynda I was trained by Grandpa to not show off, then Jax showed me that though I shouldn't show off, I should embrace what I am and can do. So I taught Rex to do the same. In other words I am a lot stronger than most think, which I guess is saying something."

"Prove it." Glynda said as she eyed the boy.

"Ok." Matt said as he went with Rex to the gym.

He went and stood at the weight center and stood in front of the Presser, it was a simple test, the press would push down, you push back as it slowly increases the strength around it, Matt's best when he was Rex's age was 150 pounds which was expected as he was a strength user. The presser came down and Glynda put it to 250 pounds and the weight pushed it down and Rex scoffed and said "That won't do anything come on," And he set it to 500 pounds and the presser did what it was supposed to do. Matt caught it as it slammed down and was driven down slightly before he pushed back up on the presser and it started to slowly increase weight onto him. Soon other's heard about the test so they decided to come to see how well he would do so they would have a better look at his skills.

Team rwby had walked in as the weight was set to 700 hundred pounds and Matt had it on one hand as he took out his headphones and put them in putting on a song. They were amazed at the feat (Except Yang who was tied with Cardin for the Freshman lifting record of a ton and a half) they all thought 'thank monty he was not superfast, well unless he wanted to be and had to focus all his semblance on it, but still.' Rex looked on with a proud look when Yang's jaw drop when it got to a ton and he still had not broken a sweat but finally had to use both hands and his music stopped.

Rex frowned and went out to meet his father and climbed on his shoulders, and put his hands on the presser as his brown aura flared. Matt let go as he turned his music back on and set it to shuffle. Glynda's jaw dropped when she saw this and soon Rex was on the ground sweating and panting from the strain of the weight. "Rex you alright there?" Matt asked worry on his face.

Rex nodded and gave his father a thumbs up as he laid there for a while but soon sat up. "Come on dad hurry up and just show them what you can do."

"Fine set it to my limit." Matt said as he shook his head.

Rex smiled and went back to the controls and set them up. But he would not let anyone see until his dad was finished. The presser suddenly forced Matt down to one knee as he sweated and pushed back. He was soon pressed to the ground and the others went to take the pressure off of him but Rex help them back with his axe and said "Watch." They didn't want to listen until they heard a mechanical groan and the presser started to get pushed back, when they looked Matt's eyes were orange as he lifted the press off of him finally having to use his semblance as he shifted into his halfway form and stepped away from the press and walked to Rex, who was smiling, "You broke your record Dad." and he showed that he lifted 3 and a half tons.

The other's looked at him as he smiled and said to his son "Well let's see how much you can do without your aura then shall we." The boy smiled and ran to the presser and Matt set it to 300 pounds and Rex held it easily, the same thing happened and Yang felt worse as the kid could lift up to a ton and that was it. She looked at her sister and they both looked down as they had been out performed by the kid, until they felt a hand on their shoulders.

"Don't feel to bad girls, the Mactire line is known for legendary physical feats. That is why I gave Matt the test. Which, by the way, never answered my question of how much when you were Rex's age?" Glynda said as she looked to her godson.

"I could do a ton before I met Jax, afterwards I could do maybe a ton and a quarter before I was out. And don't worry Yang I won't take your record." Matt said as he patted his hand on her shoulder.

The other's shook there heads at the boy as he laughed and left the room. Matt went to Rex and set his hand on his shoulder "You did well today Rex, but don't forget that we still need to work on your training, I saw you fight Ruby when Yang sent me the video but that was because she did not have her weapon. Don't get cocky that you beat her, I could do that when I was your age."

Rex smiled and said "I know dad, I just wanted to spar. I didn't even think I would win, though between you and me, she is not very good at fighting hand to hand."

Matt laughed at his son's antics and said "No she isn't, her sister on the other hand packs quite the punch."

"Oh can we fight her next then?" Rex asked as he walked to his father and the two left the room.

"Maybe we'll see, I need to apologize for trying to hurt them anyways." Matt said as he walked to the dorms and stopped at rwby's.

He knocked on the door and Blake opened up "Oh, Matt…"

"Hello Bake, I just came by to say I am sorry for all the things I did when I went berserk against you." Matt said "I just don't want my son hurt, and I would go to any length to protect him." Matt ruffled his son's hair as he said this and sent him back to his room. By now the rest of the team was behind Blake and heard what he said. "I know that all of you are good people and wish I didn't act the way I did, I hope that you can forgive me."

"I'm sorry Matt, but I don't think we can." Ruby said "Everytime we accept an apology you find a way to go into a berserker mode later on, and we end up getting hurt."

"What?" Matt said as Ruby looked hard at the boy

"What she is saying Matt," Weiss says to Matt "is that though you mean well, you have too much aggression in you. You don't release it enough and it becomes pent up. You said yourself that you are part grim and we think that you must embrace that part sometimes or you will cause greater harm than good."

"I, I don't understand what you are saying?" Matt said his eyes searching there's for an answer.

"Matt," Yang said "I understand your semblance the most. But you are too dangerous sometimes. I think it is best for all if you learn to control yourself better, that is why you left and because of this you, well you just lose your mind sometimes and you let yourself go too far. Even when you protected Rex you killed a man to do it."

"And if you continue on this path, I believe that you will give into what Typhon wants. Ever since that girl has gotten into your mind, you have been more aggressive, you have become angrier and violent. I think it is best for all if you just stop and think about what you are doing for a bit before doing something you regret." Ruby said as she placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Yes, you are right." Matt said and he walked back to his room. As he did he thought about the past few months, years even. He thought about the years he left, when he did the grim stopped attacking vale as much. Cinder wasn't here, the White Fang tried to remain calm. He thought long and hard for the next few days.

Then on the day he felt that he should leave Hunting and even his son with Glynda the sirens howled. He ran out of the school and saw the smoke and flames that was out of the sky. It did not take his heightened senses for him to tell what had happened. The grim had broken through.

He was about to call Ruby when he got a call of his own. He picked it up to see Cardin on the other line, he was surrounded by Grim in the city with team jnpr, crdl, and rwby. At first he thougth that was it when he heard other teams and Atlas military touch down, until the White fang and mercenaries came as well. "Matt, it seems that I have bit off a bit too much I might need some help if at all possible,"

Matt nodded and he ran to a jet and told the pilot "Get me to the city as fast as possible," But before the jet could take off it was stopped as something else jumped aboard. It was Rex and he had his weapon in his hands and wearing armor much like his fathers old armor was before it was destroyed. "Rex you need to leave this is dangerous."

"So," Rex said "they are your friends, even if they don't want to be. And Mactires always protect their friends, no matter what." And Rex had a smile on his face.

Matt looked at his son and thought about what he said and smiled as well "You're right Rex." And he ruffled Rex's hair "Well then let's go help our friends, but stay with me ok. Bad people are here to hurt us."

Rex nodded and the two Grim Knight's went to save the team's ass, again.

**Wow, huh been a little while, but I have made a new OC and am looking at other stories and arcs that I can go with the other stories. I also wrote more so that I can make more without ruining the content of the next season also I will try to update this again soon, Chapter 12 is finished but I am just tweaking it and trying to finish chapter 13. Also I am going to take down my newest story as it seems to be just not liked and will be replaced with something else. Anyways Randomthoughts96 out.**


End file.
